Tranquillité: Leaning on you
by NiuNiu
Summary: Seeing how she needs to give up with the most precious thing in her life Inoue finds a supporting shoulder from a direction she never thought of... InouexRenji
1. Visit

**NiuNiu Note:**

This is something I have wanted to write for a long time. Kind of like my dream. I really like both Renji (who has been my favourite ever since his first appearance! ^____^ ) and Inoue so naturally I wanted to stick them into a same story.

This specific chapter has been waiting for publishing already few months, since originally I was planning to do just one chapter long story. Apparently the fic was starting to form for a longer version than expected, so I cut it down. It means that more chapters can be expected in the future!

If there are any grammar mistakes or typos (which usually hide perfectly from me even thought I try to hunt them down before submitting) I apologize. For the grammar I need to admit for the new readers of mine that English isn't my mother language and there's no translation machine for more than one word per time in the net. I sincerely hope you would ignore all the mistakes I have happened to make and concentrate on the story itself.

Disclaimer: This fic is made purely fanmade and I don't own any of the mentioned character, nor the Bleach. Made just for pleasing readers, not for selling.

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The chilly night air caressed Inoue's hair, making orange colored fine locks brush her cheeks every now and then. It wasn't that windy, actually, but the hastened pace that kept her going forward made the thin air whirl around her stern face. Keeping her pace without even noticing it Inoue huffed angrily eyes tightly closed. She needed to walk away – far away – for a moment. Her empty home felt even emptier, walls crying without words, rooms getting bigger and more shallow every passing moment. It wasn't the place for her to be, not now. Maybe this whole dimension was totally wrong place for her. Or then she was just the wrong person to be.

Finally, when the cutting pain under her soles yelled Inoue to give them some rest she stopped. Inoue bend down to take support from her thighs and breathed deeply, feeling suddenly being out of breath. It felt almost like she would have been jogging, though she had just walked with very quick steps all the way to the near park's another side from her home.

Standing back up Inoue forced the bitter taste away from her throat. No, this was not like her, not like her at all. She didn't felt like this, never. She was the happy-go-lucky person, always sunny and positive over every issue and every situation. Even when she had been captured and imprisoned to Las Nochés she had kept her spirit lightened up.

But now, no matter how hard she tried the only feeling Inoue felt was huge sadness. Deep dark void that sucked her in to it's nasty embrace.

Walking away from the sandy path Inoue sat down to the grass, adjusting her yellow dress with orange flower decoration on the hem under her butt. The grass was already bit moisture from the night, but Inoue didn't care. Taking a deep relaxing breath she took her sandals of from bare feet and rubbed the sore spot just under her toes. Why she ever took sandals with her, she didn't know, but Inoue noticed the chilly night grass felt awfully nice under her aching, hot soles. Inoue leaned backwards to her hands, inhaling the nice air deep down to her body. The moon on the sky was full and round reflecting pale light down the city. Inoue felt quite bad the parks lights took most of the fascinating tone of the moon light away, but she was still happy to see the moon. She always liked the moon.

"Listen, mister Moon", Inoue began with soft, silent voice. She had this habit of talking to someone when she felt bad and since it was already rather late Inoue didn't want to make phone call to Tatsuki. Not that she would have been carrying her cell phone with her. Inoue had left her home so fast she barely remembered to put some shoes on.

"I know you must be all tired up listening my stories and worries, yet….few days ago.. I.. something happened and I….". Words died on her lips, choking the little life away. Inoue's gaze was empty, big eyes stoned in one place. The moisture started to paint her eyes into small diamonds, shining in the moon light. Why it was so hard to say out loud? Not that it would make any difference if she said it. What was done was done, there was no changing coming, she knew it. Pulling her slim legs against her body Inoue entwined her arms around bare knees and sighed, eyes closed. One of the long back held tears ran down to the corner of her mouth. Who was she fooling? She had known this day coming, sooner or later. The young man who had the most important thing for her, like the main priority in Inoue's life, had turned his back to her, setting smiling gaze on someone other. She wanted to be happy for him, wanted to be happy for her friend – no, for both friends who had found each others in romantic way – but still it stabbed her tiny heart. It was like a butterfly with cut wings.

Opening her eyes again Inoue took another thoughtful, long look at the moon. How happy the moon must be! There was always the sun for her, no one even planning to rob his warming glory from her. Thought they met rarely Inoue was still sure the moon and the sun saw each others every now and then and had fun together. Pressing her wet cheek against her knees Inoue closed her eyes and sighed sadly. She was a hopeless romantic.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Inoue! Inoue!"

The sudden wincing movement that shook her like a small earth quake snapped Inoue's eyes open. Something pressed hard against her upper arms, her hair waving before her eyes by the force of the shook. Mumbling something she didn't know herself either Inoue tried to make that movement go away.

"Inoue?"

That voice… It sounded too familiar… Shaking her head Inoue rubbed the dizzy feeling away from her half opened eyes and looked to the direction of the voice. It came just before her.

"Inoue, are you OK?"

Pair of pensive dark eyes stared her back, hint of worrying toning them softer than usual. Inoue noticed being forced to sit up with strong hold on her upper arms. It was aching feeling and yelping she jump to sit up.

"A---Abarai-kun?"

The man before her sighed in relief, letting her go.

"Thank god, you almost gave me a heart attack…." he shook his head eyes closed before nailing his intensive look back to Inoue again. She couldn't help a small worrying feeling.

"Abarai-kun… What happened….?"

His eyes went wide.

"That's what I was hoping to know! Or do you have some secret habit of lying around parks' ground at chilly nighttime wearing only summer dress, with bare feet and all?"

The sensation of embarrassment colored Inoue's face pink. A nervous giggle with hand covering her lips was heard. Inoue pulled her legs closer her body. She was too ashamed to look at Renji at all.

"Ummm… I'm sorry… I guess I just.. fell asleep, that's all….." she stammered with closed eyes, trying to look that she was sorry. And she was, making Renji worry for no reason.

Renji leaned back, crossing his arms. His head cocked to right, headphones popping lightly around his neck. The fine amount of red hair falling down under his dark headscarf framed his tattooed neck and slightly acute face features. An odd chuckle escaped from his sneering mouth.

"You're just a one damn girl, aren't you? Be lucky it was me who found you here out cold instead of some perv rapist." he spoke with dark tone, causing Inoue mentally step back. Her head dropped down, browns knitting together. She felt like being lectured by older brother, but she wasn't mad. Inoue knew Renji spoke the truth. She should be happy.

"Thank you, Abarai-kun", Inoue answered quietly being still ashamed of her own stupid nature. Renji's warmhearted snuffing chuckle made clear he wasn't angry. His large palm patted Inoue's slim shoulder encouraging.

"Come one. You catch a cold soon if you hang in the chilly grass in that sun dress." With that Renji raised up, his look never leaving from Inoue. She suddenly felt herself being ashamed – yet again. Of course, the cold, flue, whatever. It should be obvious but Inoue had completely forgotten the health hazard. Trying to mumble at least one thanks or something like it Inoue grabbed Renji's reached arm and let him help her to stand up. She was still ashamed and when brushing grass and some leaves out from her dress Inoue only hoped she would NOT to be this stupid all of the time.

Renji was able to see the girl before him tried to cover up her inner self. It was so Inoue-like. Not to reveal all, but fighting back. Acting braver than she was. Despite the fact it was so obvious Inoue was embarrassed and in a bad mood Renji decided not to bring it up. Instead he shifted his weight to another leg, spreading arms into a relaxed gesture.

"Care for a little company of this red head? I can walk you back home."

Renji's suggestion brought quickly life to Inoue, who turned to face Renji, waving her small palms in the cool air. Her facial expression was surprised in a unique way. The face she usually gave when surprising.

"No, Abarai-kun! … I mean you don't have to, I'll be fine…! I just fell asleep an---"

"Phwh! Like I would let you wander here alone at this time of the night", he waged his hand restlessly.

"…But you surely have your own things to do…." Inoue stated but was quickly shut off by Renji. He turned his back to Inoue and showed his hands down to his worn leather jacket's pockets, shrugging his board shoulders.

" A Little night walk never kills", he muttered casually, yet warm tone in his voice. Stepping slowly and firmly forward his walking urged Inoue to follow him. Hastily Inoue pulled his feet back to her green sandals and caught the red haired man with few running steps. She staid a bit behind Renji, not feeling like walking just next to him, her hands glued together. The air made Inoue's fingers to sting a bit but she didn't notice it. Her head was full of other issues, sad issues that pained her soul. Head bowed down she just followed Renji' s footsteps, mostly by her hearing than by a vision. It was easy to hear how the sand made it's personal noise under every step.

She didn't know how long the silence between them had lasted – actually she didn't remember much from the walk at all – but quite soon she realized seeing her apartment ahead. The front door welcomed them silently, street lights painting eerie colors on the house's textures. The little time they usually had free from Hollow hunting and world saving was nice to spend at home, but right now Inoue was – perhaps the first time since her brother's death – unwilling to step inside. Straightening her back Inoue took a determined look on her face, lips squeezing together into a thin line. She composed all the inner energy she had to but happier look on her, just a moment before they reached the front door. Renji turned around, facing Inoue over his shoulder.

"Here we are."

"Um, thank you, Abarai-kun".

"It's Renji".

Inoue nodded hastily realizing it was actually quite stupid to call his name so formally, like she wouldn't have already met him. Well, to be honest, Renji usually hanged around Ichigo or Rukia (or both of them), so Inoue didn't have that good idea of him. Some sense of his personality, but not much. For her Renji was someway half unfamiliar.

"Say.."

His voice made Inoue raise her gaze from her feet up to him.

"Would you mind if I used the bathroom?" Renji asked scratching back of his head. "I wouldn't like to bother you at this time of the night, but.."

"No, it's fine Ab---Renji-kun. Just a second, I open the door."

With that Inoue walked away, leaving Renji stand alone before the door, rather surprised look on his face. He heard some mumbling and grunting behind the house, followed with a small crashing sound, which almost made Renji to jump after Inoue, but before he was able to move more than little switching, Inoue returned from the backyard. She was carrying a small wooden stool, smiling in apologizing manner.

"Ah, just a moment….." she muttered smilingly and placed the stool just under the front door's light. Stepping on the rather wobbling chair Inoue reached her arm up the lamb, searching something blind folded from top of it. Legs shaking to keep the balance Inoue moved carefully down from the chair, holding little metallic key.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my keys. The extra key is rather hard to reach for me, the lamb is so high", she stated while turning the key in the lock. Renji beside her cocked his head.

"I could have picked it from there for you. It's not that high…"

Duh! Inoue mentally slapped herself. Of course, now she had just made herself look even more stupid with the stool and all, when the TALL man was standing beside her. Renji would have snatched the key with one hand movement, how didn't she think that at all? How this bad karma just followed her like this?! Cheeks pink after hearing Renji's statement Inoue opened the door, trying to come up with some kind of explanations like Renji was the guest now and it was her home and her key and she shouldn't bother her guest with the key picking and all that kind of stuff. Renji snickered little when pushing by Inoue deeper in the dark apartment.

"Where can I help myself?"

"Just straight forward and then to the left. Bathroom's over there", Inoue guided him and switched the lights on. The old light bulb made a soft buzzing sound when turning on, slowly getting brighter. Leaving his boots to the hall Renji navigated himself to the bathroom. Inoue on the other hand walked slowly, almost like being beaten, to the kitchen and poured cold water into the red water heater and turned it on. She really needed some tea now, or no, not perhaps tea but hot chocolate. With whipped cream and mustard in it. The mustard gave a nice spicy taste to the chocolate. How come others didn't like it?

Inoue dragged herself to the living room and crashed down to the floor on pillows, leaning her upper body to the sofa. She let her head bend backwards and closed eyes. A long, sad exhale filled the air until it was silent again. Only the boiling sound from the kitchen was heard. She decided hit the bed right after the hot chocolate and try to get some sleep. Last few nights had been so restless and shallow Inoue hoped she would be able to sleep now. And sleep without nightmares. Sighing again she lifted her head, pulled her knees up to her chin and let her head sank on to them. The orange hair covered her facial expression, which was filled with dullness and dark mood. Still keeping her eyes closed Inoue tried to chase all those bad feeling away by concentrating on the water heater's sound. Why couldn't she be like the water heater, like a machine, with no emotions, easily switched from mood to another with one pushing of a single button? Tatsuki always laughed at her deep thoughts like this, but she was honestly serious. Why not be like a machine? They didn't have social issues with boys or friends, love or hate, fear or happiness. They just were and perhaps they were just happy, since they just… were. Maybe in the next life she could be born as a water heater. At least then she would be helpful to someone and someone would need her, she would make someone happy just like the little red water heater made her happy right now, promising the hot chocolate was just minutes away from her lips. Right now she was just a burden, damn stupid idiot who had no meaning in life.

The heavy feeling came down to Inoue's shoulders, jerking her eyes open. Shifting her head a bit she was able to see between the long orange locks Renji straightening himself up, looking quite boggled.

"….. Sorry, I thought you fell asleep again…."

Then Inoue noticed Renji was standing there right next to her with t-shirt on that revealed his upper arm tattoos. The leather jacked rested nicely on Inoue's upper body, covering her like a little duvet. Inoue only smiled weakly, shaking her head against the knees. Her arm pulled the edge of the jacket closer.

"No, I just closed my eyes for a moment…."

Renji was relieved to see Inoue didn't freak out screaming him to get the dirty fabric off her (though on the other hand would Inoue ever act like that in the first place?). He scratched his head bit awkwardly for a second until loud clicking sound echoed from the kitchen. Inoue shifted under Renji's jacket, still hugging her legs.

"Hmm, now I can finally have some hot chocolate", she sighed sounding at least a bit happy, eyes closed and stretched her arms forward like a sleepy cat.

"Would you like to have some, too?"

At first Renji was about to say "no thank you", but sensing the girl really needed some company now he agreed to stay for a while. Besides, this hot chocolate was something new for him. Hopefully it tasted better than that black poison called coffee….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. No need to cry

**NiuNiu Note:**

Thank you for your reviews! It was nice to see there are other fans of this pairing around here ^__________^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thought the clock was noting the changing of the day the light from Orihime´s house didn't fade away. It was already the second full water heater can that boiled in the kitchen. Renji had liked the hot chocolate better – a lot better – than the coffee (which Inoue agreed with him) and being so overly excited of the hot chocolate's existence they had drank two hours nothing but that brown sweet liquid, babbling relaxing things about the differences between this dimension and the soul's dimension – her home and his.

"Ah, sounds like the water is done Here, let me", Inoue said happily, being finally relaxed and not thinking over the maddening issues. Renji passed his empty mug for Inoue.

"Is there still that white creamy stuff left?" he yelled back to her, when Inoue disappeared into the kitchen.

"You mean the whipped cream? Yeah, there´s still a bit, you can have it."

"How come we don´t have stuff like that in Seireitei…" he mumbled to himself, looking around. Renji had no clock with him, neither did he see one, but he felt it was already late.

"Your hot chocolate, Abarai-kun".

Smiling for Inoue, who handed the filled mug for Renji, he needed to admit Inoue looked rather nice when she was her own self again, not mourning or feeling bad in any other way either. The world was a gloomy place it needed more persons like Inoue to give some light into the darkness.

Inoue sat down and sighed happily, eyes closed. She never got bored with hot chocolate with whipped cream topping. She decided though this would be the last mug, since they had run out of the whipped cream and the hot chocolate really, really needed it.

"Oh, Inoue…"

"Hmm?"

Renji was pointing the mug in his hand.

"You forgot the whipped cream."

Inoue's eyes went wide. Immediately she put her own mug to the floor, starting to babble with nervous tone.

"I´m terrible sorry Aba---Renji-kun! I was so in my own thoughts, I´m sorry….!"

Inoue's reaction over the missing whipped cream made Renji laugh. She was funny sometimes, not in a bad way though. Inoue on the other hand thought he was laughing at her. To make this up to Renji Inoue stood hastily up and reached her hand to Renji's mug.

"I´m sor----"

Her hasty movement hit the mug´s bottom with such a force it jumped from Renji's hold and landed with the hot filling on his chest. The tall man howled and bounced up from the sofa, tearing off the shirt preventing the hot liquid seeping down to his skin. Inoue looked terrified.

"I´m terribly sorry, Abarai-san!" Inoue shrieked in disbelieve of her own clumsiness and ran as fast as she was able to to the bathroom. Like lightning she returned back with a small hand towel in her hold. Renji was still drying his chest with the tee. Nervously Inoue started to dry the wet spot with the towel.

"I mean I´m really sorry, I didn´t mean it, are you alright? I guess I might have my brother's old shirts somewhere so you can have one…..I ….geez… I really didn't mean to be so…."

Renji looked down the small young woman who dried his chest with so intensive movements that Renji was sure either his skin might tear open or he would loose all the colors from the tattoos of that exact spot soon. For him Inoue's big eyes looked both horrified and worried, her hands squeezing the towel tightly. She made a small worrying noise, most likely without realizing it.

"I´m fine, Inoue. And dry now. Thank you".

Inoue looked up to Renji´s calm face.

"…You… you´re sure? I mean it was really hot and I spilled the full mug on you and your shirt---"

His big palm over her small ones that held the towel against his chest stopped Inoue from talking more.

"I have got more serious injuries than a small red spot from hot chocolate and lived to tell about them. I guess I'll survive". He gave Inoue a small grin before pulling his hand away. Inoue looked like being in deep thoughts, but soon she nodded with a small hum.

"Guess I should be going now. It´s already so late I´d say it´s unpolite to stay longer", Renji said shrugging his board shoulders and reached for his jacket. "Thanks for the drinks, Inoue".

"You´re welcome, Ab---Renji-kun", Inoue replied, almost using again word Abarai-kun of him. She spotted the dirtied shirt from the carpet. "..I´m sorry for your shirt…"

He waved his hand in the air, looking non-caring. "Nah, don´t be. It´s just a shirt, you know". With that Renji turned to pick up the shirt from the floor. It smelled like hot chocolate and the brown liquid had speeded through it. When he managed to get a hold from the fabric and started to straighten himself, Inoue snatched the shirt away from him like a cat.

"I can wash it for you!"

Renji looked dazed at the girl, who now hold his shirt like it would be her biggest treasure – like it would belong to her instead of him.

"It´s alright, Inoue, you don´t have to."

"I know", she began, lowering her hands, looking down the wet fabric in her grasp. "But I want to. It´s my fault and washing the shirt is the least I can do."

Cocking his head Renji wondered did Inoue make every issue sound so important and huge. He barely knew the girl, but the short moments he had managed to be around her with the rest of the group had made him feel Inoue was rather… sensitive.

"I wash it right away so you can get it back tomorrow!"

Renji stepped back and rose up his both hands.

"Hold on, hold on!" he stammered in surprise, bringing then back the familiar grin. "It´s still only a shirt and trust me, I have more of them. That´s not my only one, you know, though I haven´t hanged out in this dimension more than a while." Pulling his jacket on Renji looked at Inoue, who seemed to listen to him. Grinning he closed the zipper and stepped closer to her.

"Besides", Renji began lifting Inoue´s head up from a chin by his index finger to meet his eyes "It´s time for a good night sleep, not for laundry, eh?", he grinned, letting his hands shove to his pockets.

Inoue couldn´t do anything but to stare in those piercing yet friendly eyes. If she didn´t know him it would appeared he was angry at her. The way his eyes were so pensive all of the time, not to mention the eyeliner kind dark lines around his eyes, made Renji look rather scary. And how many man had forehead and eyebrow tattoos, too, but right now Inoue saw no threat in his look. It was almost brotherly, reminding her from the times when her brother had took care of her. She had always done the laundry for him, always. The oddly familiar situation after so much of badly slept nights and mental exhaustion brought moisture feeling to Inoue´s eyes.

"I´m sorry… It is just…." Inoue tangled with her words, blinking her eyes several times until the first sob broke away from her lips. She pressed her head down and wept against the dirty shirt in her hold. The sudden tears made Renji bounce back both physically and mentally. What he had done now! Made the poor girl cry!

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, calm down! It´s just a shirt!"

She didn´t reply him but kept crying, sounding heart wrenching. Starting to feel somehow cornered by Inoue´s sudden out burst of emotions Renji shifted awkwardly.

"…Is it something I said?"

A shook of a head.

"The shirt?"

Again a shook of a head.

"The fact that I´m leaving?"

For a second Inoue didn't reply, but then she shook her head and kept weeping.

"What is it then?"

When Inoue said nothing after a small silence between them Renji straightened his back and groaned, head bent back wards.

"Man, sometimes I don´t understand you women at all. You´re all the same in every dimension."

Inoue barely heard Renji´s words, but it still made her shed tears even more when she thought about how stupid she must look. She had a guest here who shouldn't need to baby sit her, but she should be a good hostess for him. She was so bad, so bad. Maybe that was the reason Ichigo had left to Rukia and broke her heart. He didn´t mean it like that, Inoue was sure about it, but still it hurt her more than she wanted to believe. She was only a stupid jackass that could never be like Rukia, never. The difference between Rukia and herself stabbed her soul so madly Inoue couldn´t fight back but broke into a mourning cry. She howled like a wolf her loneliness, shattered heart and stupid personality that no guy would ever like. Even for the classmates she was only a walking pair of big breasts and short skirt… Maybe she should disappear somewhere and never return, ever.

A warm, solid feeling surrounded Inoue suddenly, scooping her into a tight embrace. Renji hold Inoue close against his chest, listening how the girl's crying eased a little. Brotherly stroking her back Renji cocked his head to look at the shorter Inoue. Her face was just barely visible for him.

"Is it because of them?"

Inoue felt how her palms started to tremble when Renji mentioned the feared question. Was it about them? Squeezing the dirty shirt in her hand Inoue's eye brows knitted together. It was always about them. Always. She was so mad for them. So mad she almost bit her own tongue. Oh how she wanted to smack Ichigo around the face and kick Rukia back to the Seireitei….!

"Want to talk about it?"

Renji's voice brought Inoue back from her maddened mind. She stood there pulled against him, listening to how the black leather ruffled when she turned her head. Somehow the dry sound was soothing.

"….How did you know….?" Inoue finally whispered, not wanting to look at Renji's face. His stroking palm had stopped.

"I have known Rukia all my life", he began, looking at the distance. "I noticed it at the same time I came here with the captain to take her back to Seireitei. Rukia is reasonable woman. She would have never done such a thing if she didn´t have any feelings for the orange haired guy".

It was odd how calmly Renji was able to talk about it. Inoue admired his steadiness. He had known about it for so long yet Inoue had never seen any hints of it in him.

"..Is that okay with you?" Inoue wondered, not noticing she had said her thoughts out loud. She heard how Renji chuckled shortly.

"Everything is fine by me if it makes Rukia happy. It would be rather selfish to prevent that from her. She deserves it."

Inoue nodded quietly, tears still running slowly down her wet cheeks, but she didn´t sob anymore. Renji had a point there. She shouldn't be so selfish and think bad thoughts of her friends. She would be happy for them – someday. Right now it still felt too difficult task to reach fully.

"Though from my opinion, she would have deserved better than a human teenager who´s way too young for Rukia´s age".

Renji´s little joke, which contained half of the truth, brought a quick smile into Inoue´s lips. She hadn´t thought it that way, but when Inoue now did it, it was rather hilarious idea. Rukia was a lot older than Ichigo because of the differences between the time's flow in two dimensions. Straightening her arms away from her chest Inoue wrapped them around Renji and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Renji-kun", Inoue whispered and for her own surprised noticed how her cheeks felt warmer all of the sudden. "I´m feeling better now."

"After my speech? Well, whatever, if that helped you I´m fine with it", Renji commented and received a quick, shy nod from Inoue. After padding her back in encouraging manner Renji let her go, looking at Inoue's face. Her eyes were still red from tears, but he saw a little sparkle in them. That made sure for Renji that she would survive.

"I need to go now", he told Inoue, lifting his headphones up from the table and putting them on his ears. "Remember now – no laundry, but lots of good night sleep. Your health is more important than my old worn shirt." His grin was huge and warm.

"I promise to go straight away to the dreamland!" Inoue swear, managing to make Renji chuckle. He navigated himself to front door, Inoue following him like a good hostess. Before opening the door and stepping out to the night, Renji turned around to face the girl behind her.

"Try to get some sleep for real, Inoue, OK?"

Inoue nodded with a positive hum, brushing some of her lock behind her ear.

"And if you need to talk or anything, you know where you find me".

With a wave of his large palm Renji disappeared from Inoue´s apartment into a chilly night air, leaving Inoue stand in the hall. She looked at the dirty shirt that was still in her hand and decided to do as Renji has told to. Walking to the bathroom she dropped the shirt into the laundry basket and washed her face with cool water. It soothed Inoue´s burning eyes and made the swollen eyelids to calm down. Inoue was actually feeling so much better she hummed a song while brushing her teeth, managing even to sing few word from here and there. She was happy about Renji's visit and soon Inoue noticed secretly hoping to see him again… The idea made her cheeks tint in pink and Inoue reasoned it was just because she was tired. Renji hadn't made her to blush before either, so why he would do that to her now? Maybe she was still a bit afraid of him? He was mostly a stranger for Inoue, yet she wanted to think Renji as a friend because of their countless battles and missions together. …. Not that she would have hanged around with him that much during them. Renji was mostly seen with Ichigo or Rukia, or with both of them. Maybe that was the reason why Renji had sniffed out the love between them so soon. Or got more proves to his first thoughts of them. He had had more time to accept the fact than Inoue. While walking to bedroom Inoue wondered did Renji always have such a good sense of others? Did he read their feelings and minds like open books? Well, on the other hand, he hadn´t read her that well when she was crying, though Inoue wondered was she even easy person to read? Maybe yes, maybe no. It was difficult to judge yourself.

When throwing herself carelessly on the bed Inoue couldn't stop thinking about Renji. How was it possible that she didn't know him though they have worked together countless of times? Well sure, Renji was still a newcomer in this dimension and in a human body (which he hated, though Inoue didn't quite get it), but his soul was older and he had earlier been with the rest of the group in his true, soul form. Turning to lie on her stomach Inoue pulled her pillow in her lap and remembered Renji's embrace. When she now thought about it, it felt odd and….somehow nervously to be so close to someone like Renji. But what was the oddest thing was that at that time the closeness with Renji had felt so… natural. So caring. Maybe Renji truly was an older brother type of guy? Guess he had take care of Rukia earlier? He had mentioned about the fact that he had known Rukia always, but Inoue didn't know more of it. It was strange how gentle person Renji was in the end, though he never looked like it with the fierce mane, long form, board shoulder, almost full upper body tattoos and those stinging eyes. It made Inoue smile to think about it. So it was true the appearance could fool you. Her brother had always told Inoue to avoid suspicious looking persons since she was a girl and giggling Inoue wondered would her brother had an heart attack if Renji were shown around her?

Yawning Inoue nuzzled closer to the cozy pillow and closed her eyes. It would be a dawn soon. Hopefully Renji could get some sleep, too. Inoue was able to feel the warm feeling in her chest when she thought about how kind Renji had been to her, her who was nothing more than a silly, orphan girl, who mourned because of her friends' relationship.

Such a silly thing. Just like her. Just her style.

…But those forehead tattoos were rather silly, too….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. See you soon

**NiuNiu Note**

Thanks again for your reviews! This is finally a Renji chapter. I wanted to keep him as a laid back, cool yet hint of a bad boy attitude in him kind of guy in this. Kind of like the way he was in the beginning of the Bleach when he first showed up. His personality has grown and softened a lot from those times, but I still prefer him being the manly, cool, independent guy he was when fighting with Ichigo the first time. With the deep, soft spot inside of him!

EDIT: hunted down few typos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji stood under the wooden canopy before Urahara's supply store, looking into distance. The sun was already high in the sky, radiating it's warm rays down to Karakura town. From behind the yard's fence Renji heard how people passed by the shop – by walking, by bikes, by cars. Old and young ones, men and women. It was always so silent in Seireitei that when listening to those sounds of living the memories of the Rukongai, of his old home in Inuzuri area, were brought back to Renji's mind. The sounds he remembered weren't as peaceful as the ones he heard now, but still it made him think about the home. And how far he had managed to get himself from there. All the way down to Karakura town. It was a nice town with nice people, but mostly it was an unknown place for Renji.

Rolling the firm roll between his lips with his tongue Renji shoved his hand down to his shred jeans' pocket and hit the flame to the lighter. He was bored. Bored just to stand there and hang around having nothing to do. It had been extremely quiet time already for months and the little shop hadn't much work to offer for Renji. In his boredom Renji had formed – most likely without him noticing it – a habit to have a smoke or few every now and then. Not that he would need to have a cigarette with him all of the time. It was just when the boredom hit him Renji often found himself leaning on the wooden wall behind him and having a bitter smoke inhaled down to his lungs. It was rather relaxing, actually.

When taking the first taste of the tobacco roll Renji noticed how the front door opened near him. Waving the fan in the usual style Urahara stepped outside.

"Ah, it sure is a hot day, isn't it, Abarai-san?" he smiled, the large hat shadowing his features.

Renji answered without words for Urahara, keeping his gaze forward before him. He wasn't that talkative when being bored.

"It never gets this hot in Seireitei, does it?"

Again Renji´s answer was just a hum that was suffocated with an inhale. He blew the smoke away between his thin lips. It whirled in the summer air for a second before disappearing. Renji wondered where it went and was a bit amused of his thoughts. He snickered to himself.

"You really shouldn't do that".

Urahara´s voice urged Renji to turn his head towards him. The man next to him underlined his words by pointing the roll in Renji's hold with his fair colored fan.

"It´s bad for your heath."

Lazily Renji turned his head away, dull look in his eyes. A sweat glistered on his forehead. It was too hot for comfort.

"I prefer fighting with maniacs who seek world's dominance more hazardous for my health than some dried leaves", he murmured between his lips that sucked the smoke deeper into his lungs. "Besides, this won´t kill me. If someone suffers it's just my gigai, you know".

Renji answer brought a smile to Urahara´s lips, though Renji never saw it. Turning to head back to inside, Urahara waved the fan before his face, hiding behind the piece of paper.

"Gigai can be much fun in this dimension, if you know how to use it and listen to it", the older man said with a grinning tone in his voice. It picked up Renji's curiosity but not enough to make him look at Urahara or leave the smoke.

"Listen to it, huh?" Renji repeated monotonically. He paused for a bit before exhaling another gray cloud away from his mouth. Two smoke lines escaped from his nostrils.

"People need to listen to their bodies. It´s the rule in this dimension, that keeps you alive and healthy. Listen to it like your listen to your own spiritual body in the spirits dimension", Urahara explained simply not being sure did Renji listen to him or not. He had had a weird look in his eyes already for days. Glancing over his shoulder Urahara couldn't help the little frowning.

"Just don´t smoke around Ururu or Jinta. It´s not healthy for kids and besides, I don´t want you to teach them any bad habits".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it", Renji murmured back.

"And don´t scare away the customers!" he heard Urahara yelling him when the door closed after him. It brought a bit of life to Renji´s features, a sly smirk appearing to his lips.

"Scare the customers away, huh?" he snickered himself and took the final inhale from the cigarette before tossing it down and killing it with his boot. Renji kicked dirt on it, hoping Ururu wouldn't be cleaning the front yard anytime soon. He would clean his mess later, but not right now.

Stretching Renji sighed and stepped away from the shadows. The sun burnt his bare skin in his arms and for a moment he thought of putting a long sleeve shirt on, but the hot air didn´t make it sound appealing at all. Again it was one of the gigai's curses. It was so easy to be in his true form – souls felt nothing in this dimension, no heat, no cold, no hunger – but the gigai made him be more human. Not that there would have been anything wrong with humans – he kind of liked them, they were so similar to them in spirit word – but sometimes Renji wondered why he have staid around in this dimension as long as he had. Stepping down to near alley Renji started to think about it more, walking aimlessly the streets forward. Why he had staid here so long? The first thing that came in his mind was his job as Shinigami, but that could have been done without gigai. To be honest he had no need to guard this city, it was a task given to another Shinigami. The second though that came into his mind as soon as the first one had reached it, was Rukia. He had staid behind here because of Rukia. They have always stuck together, so Renji felt natural, instinctive urge to keep an eye on her, despite the fact Rukia had never been any damsel in distress. It felt rather odd not to have Rukia there walking beside him, but Renji felt no remorse. More importantly, when he now inspected it more carefully, he noticed having a feeling of not being needed. Rukia had now Ichigo to look after her – if she needed any after looking that is. Sure, they had never told Renji to stay away or not to take care of Rukia as a friend – they never prevented him being near Rukia if he wanted, but still Renji felt like being somehow…. lost. Like wandering in a daze. Besides, it didn't feel that natural to hang around with them any longer. More likely it felt like being an extra burden, like a third tire in a bicycle.

Cursing how the hot air made his gigai to sweat just from pure walking Renji pondered Urahara's words. Having a fun with gigai…. He didn't see how that was possible. The food was the first thought, but since he was able to eat and taste food in his true form, too, it didn't feel that… marvelous or superior when compared to his true form. Well, Renji saw more dreams when being in gigai while sleeping, but otherwise he couldn't come up with any good reasons to have a gigai. It got hungry, thirsty and tired, it needed a lots of sleep, it got dirty, it sweated, it got sick, it got muscle aches and wounds (easier than his soul), it got older faster than him, it was heavy and felt like a gage around him. An endless list! He felt a pity for poor humans and their bodies.

While thinking of humans, that walked pass by him, a certain human popped into his mind. Inoue. Hopefully the poor girl was alright. She had taken rather heavily the news of Rukia and Ichigo. Heavier than he or them had expected, thought Renji assured himself the new couple wasn't aware of their impact on Inoue. Renji hand't heard of her for days. Few nights ago, before hitting the bed, he had thought of sending a text message for Inoue to make sure she was okay, but for some reason Renji never sent the message. Rukia didn't like of being guarded brotherly like that, so Renji supposed it might feel uneasy for Inoue, too. ….Though on the other hand those two girls were rather different when compared to each other. It still made Renji laugh mentally when he remembered how poor Inoue had freaked out because of his dirtied shirt. He had expected Inoue to be behind the shop's doors the next day with his shirt, but she hadn't showed up. It had made Renji a bit worried, but he reasoned that being such a good girl as Inoue was, she had done as told and rested well. Inoue needed to think herself sometimes and not always worry over others. It had been already for days from his visit and Renji pondered would it be more polite to pay Inoue a visit instead of waiting her to bring the shirt to Urahara's place…..

Sliding his hand yet again down to his pocket Renji snatched another lonely cigarette with his long fingers and lifted it up to his lips. He had smoked more than usually lately, that Renji admitted himself, but despite the small inner voice of Urahara's health warnings he sparked the life to the tip of paper roll with the lighter. Nah, he would quit if it started to affect him badly or if Urahara started to insist it fiercely. Right now he would just enjoy the taste of it and how the smoke that filled him seemed to flush away the stiffness that had lurked in his body. This gigai was teaching him some bad habits…

Being in his thoughts, gazing his feet while walking Renji didn't heard his name to be called until the voice came just before him. Lifting his head up his eyes met the big, dark eyes, that were framed with bangs as dark as the eyes.

"Are you deft or what? I called you at least five times", Rukia huffed angrily, but soon her frowning melt into a smile. "How have you been, Renji? I haven't heard from you."

"Just fine. Where's Ichigo?"

"He went to buy us some ice tea since it so hot and---- Oh god Renji! Have you started smoking?!"

Renji looked boggled for a moment, until he remembered holding the cigarette between his fingers that rested next to his thigh. He guided the end of it up to his lips and smirked down to Rukia.

"What? You have problem with it?" Renji snickered with a grin, holding the orange white roll before his lips. Rukia crossed her arm and gave an icy look for Renji.

"I would love to say I would have never guessed you would start that nasty human habit, but part of me is telling me it's very renjilike..."

Renji cocked his head eyes closed, a smirk dancing in his thin lips with the cigarette. The small chuckle made the smoke escape from his nostrils instead of lips towards Rukia, who waved the air before her to get rid of the gray cloud.

"But I still don't like it", she murmured pouting. It reminded Renji of their childhood together. She had made that face for him many, many times before.

"I know", he said, blowing the smoke to the opposite direction from Rukia, taking care that the wind didn't guide it to her. "I know what kind of things you like".

At first Rukia didn't get his words, but when Renji turned his head back to her to take another suck from the roll, she read him like open book. Feeling sudden dryness in her throat Rukia stammered to say something encouraging to Renji.

"I never planned it to happen…" Rukia answered quietly, brushing her hair to behind her ear, taking her eyes away from her friend.

"You don't plan things like that", Renji admitted, looking the shy looking girl before his form. He blew the smoke high over her head. "Don't feel sorry about it. I'm happy for you. For both of you".

"I´m sorry I didn't say anything about it. I… I was afraid how you would react…" Rukia continued being unsure what to say. For Rukia her words sounded so lame and too girly, but she wanted to be honest with Renji. She didn't expect to hear how Renji chuckled again, warmly.

"You know me. I have always wished the best for you", he simply said, looking away from her. The roll burnt between his index and middle finger and he tapped ash down to pavement from the tip of it.

Rukia didn't find any words to say to Renji. He was acting calmer than she had expected and though it was a bit scary thing, she was also relieved about it. The last thing Rukia wished for her best friend was the broken heart. She just decided to fumble with the hem of her sundress, nodding with a hum for Renji.

"How the captain took the news?"

"Well… he practically hadn't said anything and since the silence is usually considered as the answer or approval I guess he is fine with Ichigo."

Rukia's statement made Renji laugh out loud and curiously she took a better look of him. His shoulders were jumping up and down by the force of the laugh that quieted down to a deep chuckling noise. Shaking his head Renji lifted the smoke back to his lips, half of it still remaining.

"Guess that either makes you Mrs. Kurosaki or then the Kurosaki ends up being in Kutchiki's family's head at some day".

The idea burst also Rukia in laughter and soon both of them were laughing in the middle of the busy street. Passing people gave them odd stares, yet no one said anything. After a moment of almost hysterical laughing Rukia wiped her moist eyes.

"God, you're horrible, Renji!"

"Horribly right I'd say", he grinned back, lowering his hand to tap again the formed ash away from the cigarette's head.

"What? Did I miss something?"

The familiar male voice greeted both of them. Ichigo walked next to his new girlfriend with two mugs of icy tea, nodding a greeting to Renji. He returned the nod silently.

"Nah, just something silly that came up, don't mind about it", Rukia said taking the offered giant mug of ice tea in her hands from Ichigo. The young man cocked his eyebrow.

"I have a feeling it's not that, but I think it's better if I don't ask about it…" he mumbled looking at Rukia, who glued next to him, sipping her drink. He didn't get any answer from Rukia to his pondering, so Ichigo turned his attention to Renji. His face paled in disbelieve.

"….Have you started smoking?"

Smirking Renji shifted his weight to another long leg, inhaling the smoke.

"Just a little something to relax. Care for one?" He offered the half burnt roll closer to Ichigo, who lifted his palm up and shook his head in a gesture of refusing. Rukia narrowed her eyes behind the edge of the cardboard mug.

"Don't you start to teach those bad habits of yours to Ichigo, too", the dark haired petite woman huffed at Renji, taking a quick, annoyed sip from the mug. "He doesn't have a gigai to ruin, but a human body."

"If the human body is as annoying as this gigai I feel sorry for you, Ichigo", Renji stated a miffed look all over his angular face. The forehead tattoos moved when he frowned and murmuring to himself exhaled the bitter smoke.

"Well, I wouldn't say it´s annoying…." Ichigo started taking finally a gulp from his ice tea. Taking a thoughtful look Ichigo looked up to the sky. "If I compare myself being in soul form and in human for I prefer this human form for the best".

Ichigo's answer tickled Renji's curiosity, yet he refused to show it more than a just a hint. He didn't say anything though, but destroyed the last remains of the cigarette and dumped the end of it down to street. Preferred the human form for the best, eh….?

"I don't have any problems with my gigai", Rukia spoke before any of the men had time to open their mouths. Sucking the sweet drink with a straw Rukia kept her eyes cast down.

"I mean, it's not as handy as the soul form, but I can't imagine myself being in this dimension without a gigai any more. Besides I'm free to leave it anytime I want." Smiling at the tall man before him Rukia nodded. "I'm sure you get used to it, too, Renji".

"Yeah, I hope so…" the redhead answered watching how the masses of people passed by without having any glue of his true appearance. Somehow it tickled him nicely.

"By the way, Renji, have you heard any news of the others?" Ichigo asked after taking a long swing from the ice tea. Renji shifted, his shoulders slumbering lower, neck muscles tensing.

"You mean her, eh?" he asked with a darker tone than indented, head cocked to another side. His cooper colored, black framed eyes had a rather pensive look in them. Ichigo blinked.

"….Have you seen Inoue?" the boy soon asked steadily, looking curious. Rukia beside him was honestly worried when Ichigo had mentioned about Inoue. "We were wondering if she was okay. Inoue hasn't answered for the calls or text messages and to be honest I feel it wouldn't do any good if we popped in to her house, either, so…."

Renji made a quick snuffing sound, straightening himself to his full form. Standing thumps shoved down to his jeans' pockets, shredded holes revealing his knees and pieces of thighs behind the worn fabric, he finally sighed.

"I saw Inoue some days ago. She was in a park at the nighttime and I happened to pass by and found her out cold."

Both Rukia and Ichigo jumped after hearing this.

"What! What happened to her, is she okay?" Rukia stammered hastily horrified look all over her small face. Ichigo also waited Renji's answer with the anticipating shimmer in his eyes. Renji waved his hand in the air.

"Nothing serious. She had just fallen asleep, that is. I walked her home so she's safe for now".

A long sigh of relief was heard, the new couple mentally wiping the sweat away from their foreheads.

"Though I need to admit I have seen Inoue having better times than this.." Renji added silently, giving a knowing look for Ichigo and Rukia. He saw how Rukia sipped the drink in her thoughts while Ichigo's hand squeezed into a fist.

"I know it's been hard for her. I….we never wished anything bad for Inoue. No matter what she thinks she will always be a friend to us", Ichigo stated for Renji. Rukia nodded strongly to accompany Ichigo´s speech. It made Renji to turn his side to them and chuckle.

"I have no need to hear that. You know for whom it should be addressed instead of me", he replied head hanging low. Both Rukia and Ichigo were stunned by Renji's truthful words and for a moment no one said anything. Taking this as a hint of disappearing Renji made his move to leave the couple alone, but as soon as his back was showed to them he was stopped by Ichigo's voice.

"Could you tell Inou what I just said, if you happen to see her again?"

Renji looked Ichigo over his half bare shoulder and hummed approvingly without words for him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." With that Renji turned his head back, giving them a wave by his hand while starting to walk back to the direction where he had come from.

"See you around, guys."

Renji heard how Rukia yelled back to him the same polite words, but soon he had disappeared among the people mass. Rukia shifted her weight to another leg and grinned against the edge of the orange mug.

"Did you sense the same thing as I did?"

The smirk appeared also to Ichigo's face, the corner of his mouth curving upwards.

"Couldn't miss that. His posture was uncaring, yet the atmosphere around him told he was in a state of being ready to get in to a fight if needed."

"Like a real guardian indeed", Rukia spoke mostly for herself, keeping her eyes nailed to the direction where Renji had disappeared. "And all that popped out from him as soon as Inoue was mentioned. Wonder if something happened between them?"

"What?!" Ichigo shrieked in disbelief, swinging his head to the Rukia's side. "Are you implying there would be something going between those two?! Come on, that's just silly! Renji is only being friendly to Inoue and most likely also pissed that I stole you from him".

Rukia said nothing, but kept looking forward, grinning widely.

"That might be true, too, but trust me. I have known Renji always and you know what? He has never been alone. Never".

Ichigo considered Rukia's sentence, but said nothing. He was thinking hard.

"When we were kids I was around Renji and after I was adopted Renji hanged around with his classmates and working partners, until he was promoted with the title of the lieutenant under my brother's service. There has always been someone next to him and 90% of the time that someone has been me". Rukia drank loudly her ice tea before continuing. "Now that the situation has changed to the way it is, I bet Renji is rather lonely".

"….I can't imagine that of Renji… He seems like a guy who survives from anything…" Ichigo spoke in amaze. Rukia moved closer to him.

"Oh yes, he survives from anything, I give you that", Rukia nodded and took a long, deep look at Ichigo's face. "But if only he has someone to protect. I'm positive Renji doesn't realize that himself. Yet."

Ichigo admitted to himself Rukia had a point there. Renji was still rather unfamiliar person for Ichigo to analyze him like Rukia did, but the way Rukia spoke of him sounded true even for a human like Ichigo.

"Renji has grown up protecting, studied how to protect and his job is to protect. That's the thing he knows for the best and trust me, also does for the best."

A small smile painted over Ichigo's lips after hearing Rukia.

"I suppose that means we have no need to worry over Inoue."

"Right. Renji can do some damn good job – and he has already started it".

"Wonder how long it will take from Renji to notice it himself?" Ichigo smirked down to Rukia, who shrugged her slim, tanned shoulders.

"Can't say. He's not stupid, but he can be so, so stubborn!"

----------

"Oh, there you are, Abarai-san!"

Renji lifted his head up just to see how Ururu ran towards him, cute pigtails popping up and down with the pace of her running. She stopped before Renji, just near the fence's door way.

"Is something wrong?" was Renji's first question. Usually the kids in Urahara's place didn't come to running him like that. Even the customers seemed to eye him badly. Ururu shook her head.

"You had a guest while you weren't here."

"A guest, eh?"

Renji continued his stopped walking, having Ururu walking beside him with short, quick steps to keep up with Renji's long leaps.

"Was is someone from Seireitei?" Renji asked wondering already what would be the cause for this sudden visit. Though the air was so hot Renji was more than ready to kick some badass monsters' asses to kill his boredom. That would also give him a reason to leave the gigai for a moment.

"No, she was a human girl".

"She?"

"Uh-huh. I think she is friends of that orange haired guy."

Renji stopped at his feet and glanced down to Ururu.

"Inoue?"

Ururu didn't reply but spurted away from Renji, leaving him stand there alone wondering had the guest really been Inoue or were the kids playing tricks on him – again. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time the kids had some bad things in their mind for Renji's misfortune. Maybe they were bored to of this hotness, too. He noticed being rather anticipated to know the truth.

The doors opened with a soft sound when Renji pushed himself in. The air felt nicely cool inside and Renji thought of smelling also a faint scent of the food in the air. Urahara walked behind the desk from the backroom and when noticing the incomer was Renji instead of a customer, he relaxed seemingly. Ururu had already run to the back rooms.

"Did Ururu tell you about the guest?" Urahara asked fanning himself.

"It was Inoue, right?"

Urahara nodded with the familiar trademark smile and reached down behind the desk.

"She brought you something. I suppose this is yours."

A washed, fresh tee-shirt was pulled out. It was ironed and folded perfectly. Urahara held it out for Renji to take.

"I would love to know what your shirt was doing at Inoue's place, but I guess it's better if I don´t ask….." Urahara's voice's color was bemused and though Renji didn't see his eyes behind the shadow that was cast by his hat, he knew what the man was thinking.

"I just walked her home", Renji muttered with reddened face and snatched the shirt away from smirking Urahara.

"That's what they always say….." he said with singing voice and earned a scowl from embarrassed Renji. Sooner than he noticed the tall man was heading back to his room, murmuring something to Urahara while walking.

"Renji."

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"How Inoue was doing?"

It was silent for a while, until Renji sighed, lowering his head a bit. So the news of Rukia and Ichigo had reached Urahara, too.

"Not that good, if I'm honest", he said rather sadly, remembering how Inoue had almost cried her eyes out from her head. And how he had held her close, trying to comfort the poor girl…

"I see. How about you?"

Urahara's non waited question took Renji off guards and for a second he couldn't do anything but stand still mouth opened. Turning on his heals Renji met Urahara's concerned looking face. His hand had stopped waving the fan and the aura around him wasn't bemused at all.

"W..What do you mean?" Renji choked out, feeling tensed all of the sudden. His palms sweated.

"I'm not an idiot, Renji-san", Urahara said, stepping closer to look the man straight in his eyes. "I know about your feelings and Rukia, thus when considering the present I'm a bit worried how you're doing."

Renji said nothing. How was he doing….? He hadn't thought about it…. It wasn't that necessary, was it? He was alive and healthy and---

"Your smoking has increased lately. Does it have something to do with this all?"

The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but his lips and tongue refused to form any words. He wasn't smoking that much, right?

"It just something to relax…." Renji spoke without noticing he had said his thoughts out loud. "I mean I've been bored and annoyed since there's nothing to do, that's all", he stammered to correct his slipped statement. Urahara's eyebrow rose.

"Really? So you´re positively okay with the fact a human male has swooned Rukia to his side?"

Renji cast his gaze down to the wooden floor and to his boots. A corner of the mouth twitched when he started talking.

"I'm fine with anything that makes Rukia happy", he said dryly, not bothering to give Urahara an eye contact. "Even if it's a human male, that is. I don't own Rukia. No one does. She's not some object to be claimed for."

Urahara exhaled deeply, but then the lost smile returned back to his face.

"Wisely said, Abarai-san. I hope you were that wise with Inoue, too."

Like the lightning from the quickly darkened sky hitting across the landscape the life returned back to Renji's features, cheekbones reddening fiercely by Urahara's bold comment.

"There's nothing going on, so shut your hole!" Renji spat between gritted teeth. Urahara sure got some nerves to even think something like that. "Maybe you should start telling me what's going on between you and the black cat woman instead."

The arrow was shot back and this time it hit the right spot. The shop's owner stepped backwards, rising his palms up.

"She's an old friend of mine…!"

"Yeah right…." Renji mumbled and turned his lean back to Urahara. He wanted to have something to eat, watch a bit this human TV and maybe take a shower later at the evening. He wasn't interested in chitchatting about women. Especially when he had no reasons for it. Inoue was just Inoue and the washed shirt was just the washed shirt. No hinting, no implying, nothing. He wasn't interested in. Leaving the boggled man standing behind the desk Renji pushed himself further in the hallway, Urahara's words echoing in his ears.

"And take your shoes off!"

-------------------------

Drying fiercely his long, wet mane with the towel Renji walked softly out from the bathroom. His loose cotton pants hang low and the few pearls of water ran down his bare spine. The TV had nailed him on the sofa longer than he had expected, so the long waited shower had literally been long waited. Ururu and Jinta were already in beds and Renji doubt no other than he was awake anymore. He hoped the running water hadn't disturbed anyone's sleep by it's sound…Even though he had just turned quickly under the shower and washed his hair. Entering in his room Renji put the towel to the hook on a wall and inhaled the cool nice smelling night air in his lungs. He had left the little window open to get some fresh air for the night. The air out site had chilled down from the day's heat, but Renji still decided to leave the window open for a night. From the distance he was able to hear the sounds of the city and somehow it eased him when he made the bed for himself. Sighing sounding pleased Renji dropped down to the mattress and stretched. Ah, sleeping, sleeping. The damn gigai mourned for so much sleep Renji had no other choice than start to like it. He had made now a promise for himself: he would stay in the gigai so long that he wouldn't notice the existence of it any longer. If Rukia was able to do it, so would be he.

Turning to lie on his back Renji noticed the returned shirt he had left on the near table. It was so perfectly folded he was almost afraid of touching it. Renji sat up slowly and reached his long arm for the shirt. It felt soft in his hold when he pulled it into his lap. It almost looked like the color of the shirt would have shined in the darkened room and Renji wondered what kind of washing liquid Inoue had used for it…. Lifting the soft fabric neared his face Renji sniffed it – just in case – and the odd tickle twitched his stomach. The shirt smelt so nice… so… so… carefully washed… so… so like … her…. But just a little, not enough to make him smell like woman if he put to shirt on.

….Oh, that poor Inoue. How scared she had been after spilling the hot chocolate on his chest and how she had made such a number of it! Renji kind of felt bad of it, though he perhaps had no reason to do so. While caressing the shirt's soft surface between his fingers Renji wondered how Inoue was doing. Should he call her? Or would sending a message be more polite at this time of the late evening? At least he should thank her for the shirt.

Turning to the opposite direction Renji grabbed his shred jeans and pulled his cell phone from the side pocket. For his surprise Renji notice that he had received one message. Panicking he hoped it hadn't been an emergency message from Ichigo, Rukia or from Seireitei. Renji's mind was eased when he noticed it was from Inoue. Well, eased for a second, since right after that Renji realized being rather nervous of opening the message. For why, he didn't know. His thump pressed the OK button and the message was revealed.

_Hi Renji-san! I brought your shirt to Urahara-san. He promised to give it to you. Have you got it? I'm sorry it took so long to bring it to you. I hope you don't mind. Inoue_

A dark cloud was lifted away from Renji's soul. Inoue was OK. There was no sign in the message telling that she wouldn't be OK. When taking a look at the message's arriving time Renji saw Inoue had sent the message just half an hour ago. Hastily he grabbed the phone with both hands and started to dial.

_Hi Inoue__ and thanks! I got the shirt. I said there wouldn't be any hurry for washing it, so don't worry about the time. I hope you are alright. If you are still awake, have a good night and sleep well._

Reading his message over and over again, hesitating should he send it or not, Renji finally pressed the OK button. A little image of flying envelope stated than the message had been sent. Feeling an odd nervousness Renji put the cell on the floor next to him and lied down. The question would Inoue truly be OK nagged still his guts. A part of him wanted to call Inoue and the other part was telling it was too late for that. Being finally in the verge of calling Renji snatched the cell phone back to his hold and started writing another message.

_And if you need someone to talk with remember my number. _

There was so much things Renji wanted to tell Inoue, tell her she would be fine in the future, tell her this all shit would go away soon, tell her that she had friends that cared for her, tell her that she could always turn to him if the life started to feel to hard to go on, but Renji was able to form that one sentence. Being a little ashamed of his skills of expression Renji sent the message. It would be better than nothing. He really cared for Inoue's wellbeing. Placing the phone back to the same place where he had took it Renji lied down and pulled his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes Renji listened to the sounds that came from the out site and enjoyed the cool feeling. The still moist hair wet his arms and took his body's warm away enough to make Renji to cover himself with the duvet. He turned to sleep on his stomach, still hoping Inoue would take his words seriously. She shouldn't try to be a warrior that wants survive alone so hard…..

In the middle of drifting to sleep and staying wake Renji heard a faint beep. Eyes half open he reached for the phone. Opening the message he had received again from Inoue his heart beat few skips more.

_Thank you, Renji-san. I have your__ previous message saved so I can send you quickly a message (or call you) if I need to talk. And I won't loose your number, either. Thank you. See you soon someday. Sleep well. Inoue._

A strange, yet pleasingly tickling feeling filled Renji's chest and upper stomach when he read the message again. _See you soon someday._ For some reason those four words made his guts flutter, just like before a great battle. Tossing the cell away not really caring where it would end up by sliding the slippery floor a smile broke in Renji's lips, from ear to ear. Closing his eyes and returning back to his previous position Renji felt himself happy. Happy for a long time. Inoue was fine and trusted him. And wanted to see him again, even after the hot chocolate episode. Next time the meeting wouldn't end up to tears, he swore it. He would make Inoue laugh, since too much tears had already been shed by her. She should get her sunny personality back.

With a goofy grin painted almost permanently on him Renji sighed deeply. Maybe he should pay Inoue a visit tomorrow……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Night time events

NiuNiu Note

This chapter came up longer than expected, but well, long chapters are always fun to write and read from my opinion. ^_____^

Some hot situations can be expected in this fic, if the rating M hasn't told that yet! I just want to move on lightly and then BAM! It hits, when you least expect it :D

So patience my readers who want to read some very hot and juicy situations between these two (or of one of them) – they're coming as surely as the sun raises every morning ^__________^ Hasting isn't my style, yet naturally if you want to share an opinion of this, leave a note by review or PM.

Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A dry gasp willed the otherwise silent air, a wheezing sound dancing around the dark room. A thin coat of sweat decorated the tanned body, board chest heaving up and down. A choked groan escaped from slightly parted lips, brows knitting together into a tight line before straightening back to their normal, relaxed position. For a moment it was silent, but then the twitching and breath gasping returned. Before the fidgeting got any worse than it already was Renji bounced up, scared look in his eyes. His breath was still shallow and his whole appearance was like someone's who had just seen a ghost without believing in their existence.

Panting in the aftershock of the nightmare Renji had just saw he tilted his head lower, sighing out loud. He didn't remember the last time he had nightmares …no, he did. It was just after he had heard about Rukia's execution. Renji had been worried when Rukia disappeared to the living world, being gone for months without any signs. It had made him toss and turn in bed every single night, but when Byakuya had dropped the bomb of Rukia's fate his world had collapsed. And this time, it wasn't any different.

Curling his fingers into a fist Renji despised himself. Despised how selfish he was for mourning because of Rukia's happiness. It was no use to deny it – he was jealous. Jealous for the fact that a human boy had won Rukia's heart... Urahara's question had staid in Renji's head, making him think the situation more, back pushed answers finally forming into nightmares. Rukia….

Grunting for the emotional attack of some silly dream Renji stood up. He was a man for god's sake! He shouldn't feel pity for himself but for Inoue. Though Renji didn't have specific glue what the history between Inoue and Ichigo was, he was quite sure it had to be something Rukia and he shared. Scratching his head Renji noticed it still was dark out site. He had probably slept just few hours. Having now an uneasy feeling after a nightmare Renji decided to get some fresh air. That would help him to clear his head. Before leaving the room he snatched a cigarette from his desk drawer.

The house was silent when Renji made his way to the front door, making sure he wouldn't wake up the kids. No matter how hardly they teased him, Renji kind of liked them. He wasn't that familiar of hanging with kids (if you didn't count Yatchiru) but sometimes when Renji had nothing to do he enjoyed of a movie or two with Ururu and Jinta. He would loll on the big, wide sofa Urahara had bought after the kids started to insist him to do so, and have both of the kids snuggling under his arms. Ururu was always the first one to come next to him. Jinta usually pursed for the offered seat next to Renji (claiming me smelt like a baboon) but as soon as the popcorns and soda appeared to Renji's hold he was very wanted company for Jinta. He was gone as soon as the treats were gone, too, but Ururu usually staid with Renji till the end of the movie. Or longer if she had happened to fell asleep. Renji didn't have heart to wake her up.

The night air was warmer than Renji had expected, which made him thankful. Staying out site having nothing but loose pants on, with bare feet and all, it surely was nice if the weather was warm. A little brush of the wind waved the tips of Renji's loose, red hair. Firing the roll's tip Renji inhaled couple of times to keep the fire up before taking the first long suck from the smoke. Damn, he really had been smoking a lot lately… Leaning on the usual spot on the wall Renji glanced up to the sky. There were no clouds, but because of the city lights only few stars were visible. The sounds of the city had lowered, but Renji was able to hear few cars passing by every now and then. Closing his eyes he enjoyed of the tobacco's flavour. Somehow the time seemed to fade away in a moments like this, and even thought the nightmare was still bugging him Renji decide to blow it away from him with the smoke. God bless the cigarettes! Maybe he should try out some of those cigars he had heard of…..

"Hi".

A sudden, unexpected greeting bolted Renji up from his smoky dream, jolting his senses like a lightning. His eyes went wide as soon as he had managed to get his clear vision back from the shock.

"..Inoue?!"

The young girl was standing before him, few feets away, hand held before her. Brushing a fallen hair back to her ear Inoue smiled sweetly.

"I´m sorry, Abarai-kun. Did I startle you?"

"You sure bloody did!" Renji breathed out, but regained his normal tone soon. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk like that around a lady".

Another warm yet shy smile spread all over Inoue's face. Then she noticed something.

"It's unhealthy to smoke, Abarai-kun. You really shouldn't do that", Inoue stated out pointing at Renji's cigarette. The man turned red.

"Um…well…uh.. It's just… something to .. er.. relax…." he stammered throwing the half burnt roll on the ground and kicking sand on it to make it decay. Inoue giggled.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine with it."

Reddening even more of his actions Renji turned the attention from his smoking to Inoue.

"May I ask why you´re wandering around the streets at this time of the night?"

"I.. I couldn't sleep. I thought I would take a little walk to get tired and well… here I am. Quite silly, isn't it?"

Though she was smiling, Renji still picked up the saddened from aura around her.

"We're the same then", he chuckled and shifted hid weight to another leg. "I couldn't sleep either. Thought a little smoke could pass me out."

His little joke lightened up Inoue´s features. She had just walked and walked, not caring about the direction, immersed in her own thoughts. When noticing she had walked all the way to the same street where Urahara ran his shop, Inoue had decided to take a peek to the front yard. She hadn't expected to see what she saw. Somehow she was glad about it, though on the other hand it was a shame Renji wasn't able to sleep, either…

"….It's rather lonely in a big apartment, isn't it?"

Inoue took a look at Renji, who returned the gaze. When seeing this Inoue lifted her hands up, waving them hastily before her.

"It´s nothing like that, Abarai-kun!" she stammered "I mean it's lonely, especially at the nighttimes---I mean day times! No, I mean, it's sometimes nice to be alone, but the company is nice, too. But it's not that I came here on purpose, I was just walking and walking and walking and guess I then jogged a bit and then stopped to look at the sweet candies on the Candy Shop's window and then I walked again and walked and walked and noticed I was near Urahara-san's shop and I wanted to look at the front yard since I´m so curious. You know, my brother always said I was too curious, but I guess Urahara-san doesn't mind if I walk at his front yard. I mean, this is a shop and kind of like a public place and---"

"Shush!"

Inoue looked first puzzled and then hurt. She should have known Abarai-kun wasn't interested in her nonsense talking….

"You need to keep your voice down. The kids are sleeping. Jinta can cause a hell of a noise if someone disturbs his sleep." Renji explained as soon as he noticed the weird look in Inoue´s eyes which almost looked like they could start shedding tears after his shushing.

"Oh, I´m sorry, I forgot the kids…." Inoue squeezed her hands nervously, hoping she could at least once act like normal human women did. Or normal humans, that is.

"Come on inside. Let's talk some more there and have a little midnight snack. Maybe that cheers us both up, eh?"

Renji's somehow unrenjilike gesture was so cutely polite from Inoue's opinion, that she couldn't say no. Not even when her mind stated it was rude just to burst in to someone's home without asking permission for that from the house owner, not to mention about the exact time of the day. Or night. Nodding Inoue accepted Renji's offer and with quiet steps she disappeared indoors, just behind Renji's heels.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The little night light was turned on just to illuminate Renji's bedroom a bit, so Inoue didn't need to sit in the darkness. Though the city lights never made the room to be pitch dark, it still was nicer to have at least some kind of light when having a guest around. At least Renji thought so.

Inoue whirled the teaspoon in her juice with ice cubes. She would have wanted to have some honey with it, but considering she was already rather bold being in Urahara's home without noting him, Inoue had made her mind of not asking any honey.

"Thanks for the drink", Inoue whispered when Renji sat down before her with the glass of water.

"What?"

"I said thanks for the juice", Inoue raised her voice.

"Shush, keep your voice down", Renji replied to Inoue´s change of voice volume.

"Sorry…." she whispered quietly back, taking a sip from her drink. Renji looked like he didn't hear her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Inoue asked to make sure had she been right.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath Inoue put her glass down and slid herself nearer Renji with the help of her hands. She placed herself next to him, sitting on her legs.

"I just said I was sorry for making such a noise, but I guess you didn't hear me."

Renji glanced down at the girl next to him and scratched his head.

"Ah, my bet…. Guess my hearing isn't as sharp in this gigai as when I´m my own self…"

"Are you in gigai?" Inoue wondered, reaching out to grab her glass. "I thought you wouldn't need to use it here, at least at night times. Isn't it easier to leave after hollows if you´re not in gigai?"

"You got a point there, I give you that, but! But, I made myself a promise I would get used to this gigai. I need to kind of like master it, since if Rukia….."

His words died out of all of the sudden. He sat there lips parted, like trying to form something to say, but in the end Renji turned his face away from Inoue´s direction, bending his head down to look at the drink at his hands. His loose hair hit his face.

Looking at the man with sad eyes Inoue knew Renji had spoke too much for comfort. It made her sad, too, to see him like that, especially since her questioning had brought up the name that pained Renji's soul so much. Placing the juice back down to the floor Inoue shifted closer.

"Would you want to talk about it, Abarai-kun?" Inoue asked trying to peek at his face behind the mass of hair.

"…Nah…. It´s not that bad…." Renji murmured, knowing Inoue probably was able to tell he lied to her. "And please, just call me Renji. There´s no need for formalities."

"But you´re a lieutenant, are you not? Shouldn't the lower class people to call you as Abarai-san? Or lieutenant Abarai? You know, I´m just a high school girl so apparently my social status is lower than yours", Inoue stated, hoping to give Renji something else to think than Rukia. She wished she could be a better comforter, though….

Inoue´s out of nowhere comment made Renji chuckle, no matter how much the loss of Rukia tried to choke his happiness. Yet he didn't find anything to say, but for Inoue his little chuckle was enough to carry on her plan to cheer Renji up after her stupid blurt out.

"Despite this difference I hope you would think me as a friend instead of some low class worm, even though worms are rather cute. I'm not sure would I be cute as a worm…."

Renji didn't move or react to Inoue's words, which made Inoue to smack herself mentally. She was no good in cheering up anyone else than Tatsuki, but then Tatsuki was so powerful young lady she didn't need any back up. She forced her way through the difficulties. Pulling back from Renji Inoue sat down, turning to head to the same direction as Renji.

"I´m sorry, Renji-kun… Guess I wasn't that good help after all", she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Renji jolted up from his cloudy mind.

"No, no, Inoue-chan, you haven't done anything wrong", Renji assured Inoue, looking at her. She turned to see him, smiling sadly.

"My question of gigai brought up Rukia-chan and made you sad. That´s enough of being sorry for", she spoke softly, turning then her head away from Renji.

It was silent. No one of them said anything and for Renji it was rather painful. He didn't mind if the destiny was torturing him – maybe he kind of deserved it for not being able to guard Rukia better – but Inoue had done nothing wrong. Not in the past (he was sure about it), nor now. He gathered up his strength and looked at the girl, who was leaning on her knees.

"Don´t worry about it. It's my problem and I need to deal with it. You haven't said anything wrong, Inoue", Renji said with the softest tone he was ever able to pull up. "I appreciate your help, especially since you would need to take care of yourself".

Inoue hummed, sounding a bit sad.

"I have always been good at taking care of others. That´s the only thing I can do. Isn't it silly? I go to high school to learn things and all, but the only thing I can do is to take care of others. … And sometimes I'm not good even in it…"

"Nonsense!" Renji huffed loudly, earning shush from Inoue. "I mean come on! Your skill is important. How many of us would have died without you?"

"Or without you, Renji-kun?" she returned the question, smiling bravely. He was taken back by Inoue's words.

"…Guess you´re right", he finally said, even though his mind wanted to argue about the matter was he really doing a good job. If Inoue knew how to cure and take care of others, only thing he knew was how to protect others. Protect them with physical power, since his kidou skills sucked badly. He had taken good care of his health and body to be able to push them till the limit in battles. It wasn't just his life that was on the line when battling – it was the life that surrounded them all. Lived inside of them.

He felt a warm feeling over his palm that rested against the cool floor. Inoue had turned to face him and smiling shyly held her palm over his.

"Don't look so sad, Renji-kun. I'm sure life has a lot to offer you, lots of good things in this dimension. You know, maybe we could go someday to see different doughnut shops and taste all kind of doughnuts. And milkshakes, they´re really good!"

Noticing how the heart warming feeling formed up to his chest from the stomach Renji couldn't hold back the faint smile. Inoue surely had a strange way of bringing the food up to the every issue, no matter how serious it would be, and what was the strangest thing was that it actually worked. Shifting his palm to another position he curled his long finger around Inoue's slim ones, squeezing her hand gently.

"Thank you, Inoue." That was all he was able to say. She seemed to brighten up, too, apparently being happy of her achievement. Smiling warmly Inoue returned the light squeeze. She didn't know what to say, so all she did was smiling. Smiling eyes closed at first, patting herself in the back for managing to cover her previous blurting. Inoue was so pleased with herself that it took a while to really notice she was holding hands with Renji. The realisation hit her like a club pad and hastily she retreat her hand from Renji's, shyness colouring her cheeks red. She didn't say anything, but smiled awkwardly for Renji, who looked rather dazed if she was honest with herself. Being ashamed of her actions Inoue turned to sit side turned for Renji. From her opinion it was quite rude to get familiar with half-familiar guy like this…..She was behaving like silly girl again, wasn't she..?

"..Are you afraid of me?"

Renji's voice, that was barely above a whisper urged Inoue to turn her gaze back to him. He was staring at her, odd look in his sienna eyes. The loose hair made his feature's look softer, hiding his acute jaw line, but the way his eyes got so easily so piercing shuttered Inoue. She hadn't been expected hearing such a question from Renji, so all of the sudden, and being still hit by it Inoue was only able to open her mouth, lips trying to come up with something to say.

"Is it because the way I look?"

"..No…" she stammered not being able to turn her head away. It was like Renji had nailed her eyes to his with one single look. "I'm not afraid of you, Renji-kun…."

He shifted a bit, cocking his head to right.

"But you sure act like you would be".

Renji's tone was rather scary when he talked like that making it all sound like it would be a matter of life and death.

"Where you got an idea like that?" Inoue tried to laugh off the gloomy feeling that radiated from Renji.

"Your hand…" he began. "Is it that scary to touch me?" His words were broken, shattered, like pieces of glass. Inoue had never heard Renji talking the way he did.

"No, no! Please, Renji-kun, everything is just fine!" Inoue babbled hastily, turning to face the man fully. He looked so beaten up, eyes reflecting now heavy thoughts. Inoue felt how the cold knife stabbed her heart. She had done it again. Made Renji unhappy, sad. Right after she had cleared the previous mistake away, she had created another one. Oh, how much of an idiot she needed to be! Here the man was trying to cheer her up and had even invited her to inside not knowing would he be lectured by Urahara afterwards, and what she did to thank him? Hurt him, by her own stupidity.

"It really is okay, Renji…" she spoke quietly, nodding with encouraging manner. She heard how Renji sighed deeply, but didn't get any specific answer. Her heart wrenched.

"I truly am not afraid of you, honestly. Here, look", Inoue said and stood up to her knees, moving softly nearer the sitting man. Her slim arms entwined around the tattooed neck, orange hair pressing against the red locks.

"See. I´m not afraid of you…" she whispered hugging him, near of shedding tears. She got so easily emotional, especially if she saw that her actions had hurt someone. "Not afraid of you, not afraid of your looks, not afraid of touching you…. Not afraid at all."

A slight brush of fingertips caressed Renji's naked back, the touching feeling like tens of small feathers would have landed on him. It was tantalizingly calming, soothing his inner conflict. Fine amount of orange hair tried to reach his nostrils, tickling. For Renji they smelt like a field of summer flowers. He closed his eyes when the fingertips started again their small journey behind him. It wasn't the first time Renji was held like this, neither it wasn't the first time to have someone to fondle his back, but for some reason it felt so different now. Like his skin would have been more sensitive for touching, drinking every stroke with huge thirst. He was like a desert that got rain after a long time of dryness.

Inoue kept her arms around Renji's neck, leaning slightly against his head. She didn't know would Renji believe just her words, so hugging felt good way to show him she meant every word. They had hugged earlier, so Inoue reasoned it wouldn't be that big deal to give Renji another hug (but holding hands felt odd). She actually didn't know why she had started to stroke his back, it was more like her fingers would have had a mind of their own. When thinking it more it felt somehow strange to hug Renji. He was way deadlier than anyone imagined, much stronger than any of the living human men, yet she felt save. He felt strong and had an acid yet pleasing scent. Inoue wasn't sure how long she had hugged him or had he understood her actions, since the man was just sitting in her shy hold, but finally he relaxed.

"…….Thank you, Inoue-chan", Renji whispered softly, letting his hands to rise up to Inoue´s waist. He sensed how the girl shivered a bit in his touch, but when Inoue didn't show any signs of fear, Renji allowed himself to wrap his tattooed arms fully around Inoue, shutting her into an embrace. His head tilted slightly against Inoue's head.

"Oh, it's…. nothing, really…..No need to thank." Inoue stammered, reddening more when Renji's fingertips brushed the back of her shirt. She was nervous, not badly though, but enough not to daring to brake the hug. Inoue wasn't an idiot about men, but she really hadn't been this close to someone for such a long time. "I.. I really like your tattoos, by the way. I haven't seen the before, expect the ones on your head", Inoue mumbled, trying to cover up her inner nervousness. Her hand was still drawing the circles on Renji's back on it's own.

"If you like my tattoos I need to admit I like your hair…" Renji murmured peacefully, sniffing the flowery scent that seemed to whirl mystically around Inoue. The warm feeling of the young woman had finally found it's way to his system, without the girl even noticing it. Renji would have lied if he said he didn't like it. It was soothing to touch someone and to be touched back. No matter how hard fighter Renji was, he was weak for a woman's soft touch. Like any other man. And there was definitely something else in Inoue´s touch, something magical, something tantalizing. Maybe it was part of her ability to heal – not to heal just the body, but also the mind and heart….?

Inoue´s mouth felt dry and even the air was too sticky for her throat. Renji's hold was strong and it forced Inoue to move closer, if she didn't want to have hell of a back ache from inhuman position. Inoue´s movement snapped Renji out from his trance.

"Is it okay if I hold you like this for a moment?" His usual rough tone had turned into the softest velvet. Inoue nodded, since Renji's voice was making all the verbs, nouns, adjectives and all other verbal things to flee from her brains.

"Tell me if it´s uncomfortable", he added when Inoue said nothing.

"No, no, it's fine, it just… my knees hurt a bit".

It was just now when Renji noted that the girl was still on her knees. He broke the hug and stood up, smiling down to Inoue when he offered his hand to pull her up, drawing Inoue back to embrace. They were standing in the middle of the room, arms entwined around their bodies.

"Is it better like this?"

Inoue nodded her head, pressing it against Renji's shoulder. He was more polite and sensitive than she would have guessed. Such a gentleman!

"I'm happy if this helps you to feel better." A small smile painted Inoue's lips. Inoue closed her eyes and listened to Renji's breathing – as much as she was able to hear from her own heart beat that drummed in her ears that is. It was rather nervous to be so close to someone like Renji, but at the same time the feeling Inoue got from it was pleasing and it fluttered nicely in her stomach. Like thousands of butterflies. Renji was so solid, so stable, and he had the chest so wide Inoue barely managed to wrap her arms around him, but Inoue knew the out site hit the hot fire behind it. This man was fierce, untamed. Maybe that was the reason why Inoue notice how her legs felt suddenly weak, like two liquorice strip trying to stay straight. She tightened her hold around Renji, pressing her head tightly on his shoulder, sighing awkwardly.

"What´s the matter, Inoue?" Renji asked puzzled, gazing down the mass of orange hair that hit Inoue's face. His palm rose from Inoue´s back up to the top of her head, stroking her silky hair slowly. Had he made her scare after all? Maybe hugging Inoue so long had been too rude and bold in the end…?

"I'm…. I'm feeling a little light headed… dizzy…." Inoue muttered and lifted her hand to her forehead. Renji stepped a bit away from Inoue, yet he still held her close, just in case if the poor girl lost her consciousness.

"Are you sick?"

"I… I don't know… I guess not but… Oh bummer, I'm sorry, Renji-kun, but I really need to lie down…."

Renji looked honestly worried. Helping Inoue to walk he guided her to his bed, shooting questions at Inoue while she settled herself on the mattress.

"Here, lie here. This is softer than the floor. Do you need anything, like water? Do you have head ache or are you feeling sick? Do yo---"

"I´m fine, just fine. I'll lie down for a moment, it will help." Inoue stopped Renji by the wave of her hand, smiling weakly. Her face was pale, eyes tired. "Guess it's only a lack of sleep", she continued, but her racing heart didn't let her to believe it would have been ONLY a lack of sleep that caused her dizziness. But since Inoue doubted it wouldn't be good thing to listen to the heart, because it seemed to only cause her trouble, she blocked away the emotions that made her tiny heart to skip and bounce so madly.

Renji hummed something for reply and moved then from Inoue's side to her feet. He sat down legs crossed and pulled Inoue´s legs up to his lap.

"This will help the blood run to your brain that causes the dizziness", Renji stated, taking one of her small feet between his hands, starting to massage the sole gently. "And massaging helps the blood run better, so you should feel fine in no time. IF you rest that is! You really should sleep, young lady".

"Hmmm, you're right, Renji-kun. Thank you. I'm sorry to be such a troublesome guest."

"Shush, I won't listen to arguments like that". Renji flashed his white line of teeth to Inoue, thumps looking for the sore spots from the soles. He watched how Inoue smiled back to him, finally closing her eyes for some rest. Her toes fidgeted suddenly.

"Does it hurt?" Renji asked and received a shook of a head.

"No, it just tickles a bit, but not badly. It feels…. actually… good."

"I'm happy to hear that. Take your time and try to recover, Inoue-chan. Dizziness can be quite pain in the ass".

Inoue nodded and decided to focus on the massaging instead of the light feeling between hear ears. It was still so odd how gently Renji was, how caring and understanding. She couldn't believe this man had tried so madly to kill Ichigo, nor she didn't understand how people would give bad looks at Renji. They shouldn't judge persons by their appearance, though Inoue needed to admit sometimes Renji's eyes were so piercing it shuttered her. But he was kind, nevertheless. She couldn't force back the yawning that emerged from her lips and shifting her head to a comfortable position Inoue inhaled the scent from the pillow. Definitely Renji, no doubt about it. No one other could have such an acid scent with the delicate sensation in it.

Yawning again Inoue admitted that she really needed to rest. Maybe she could let her mind float to a state of rest for a second and then thank Renji for it all and return to her home. The man here needed to have his sleep, too…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. The doughnut cafe

**NiuNiu Note**

Oh wow, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I never thought there would be more Renji x Inoue fans than I xD Keep the reviews coming and thus I stay more inspired with this fic 8D It sucks to write if no one is reading the results…!

This is a longer chapter again, since I had a little struggle of how to go on with it. Thank god Inoue and Renji are both so alive they came up with the scenes by themselves after I just started to type.

This is finished before the midnight (after I wrote this like 9 hours straight and it was already almost written till the half way when I started with it), so if there are typos (most likely there is), just ignore them. They're there because of me being tired and half blind by it….

Anyway – Enjoy of the chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inoue stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. The dizziness was gone and she was happy she had followed Renji's orders and shut her eyes for the moment. When she now felt better she could return to her home for the rest of the night and sleep late till the afternoon, if she liked. Stretching also her legs Inoue noticed that they no longer rested on Renji's lap. Oh well, maybe he had gone to a toilet or was sleeping against the room's wall….

Turning to her side to rub remaining sleep powders away from her eyes Inoue hit her forehead against something solid. Her brains made the conclusion of it before Inoue opened her eyes, but even though, she was quite startled from what she saw: Renji's bare back, covered slightly with his messy, loose hair. He was apparently sleeping figuring from the snuffling sound that appeared and disappeared with the steady pace. His sides rose and fell with the snuffling and Inoue thought from the form of his back that Renji had crossed his arms to keep himself warm. The duvet had been thrown over Inoue's body and she had occupied the whole mattress, forcing Renji to sleep on the bare floor. Pushing the duvet away from her Inoue felt kind of sorry for making Renji to sleep like that. Poor Renji. He shouldn't lie on floor because of her… Slowly raising her palm away from under her chin Inoue touched slightly Renji's tips of the messed hair. Inoue was surprised how soft his hair felt and taking a lock between her fingers she also wondered how Renji had such a fiery hair colour? Was it dyed? Then on the other hand Inoue wasn't sure did the death god know about hair dyeing at all or was it just something that belonged to this exact world. Maybe the red tone was natural, though Inoue needed to admit she knew no one with such a natural hair colour. And such tattoos! Turning her attention from the hair to the tattoos on Renji's back Inoue needed to admit the geometric, systematic stripes looked beautiful. She had never been any fan of tattoos and she had always thought only bad guys and hooligans had tattoos, but Renji wasn't like that. Not a bad guy nor a hooligan. He was a decent guy who had earned Inoue's trust. Smiling to herself Inoue was happy to have a friend like Renji. Her slim index finger rose up, letting the locks fall from it and connected with the black surface of the tattoo line. It was wider than her finger, darker than it she had expected. It was dark in the room, but Inoue was still able to follow the lines of the tattoo with her finger. Adding another finger to follow Renji's skin Inoue drew the lines on his bare back, not thinking anything specific. Smiling silently Inoue let her fingers travel the tattoo lines up to Renji's shoulder and then back to the spine and over it to his right side of the back. After she had happily drawn those marks again onto Renji's warm skin, Inoue noticed the man had tattoos also on his sides. Tantalized by this odd feeling she got from this act Inoue lifted her finger up above Renji's visible side and did the first stroke on the thinner lines.

As soon as Inoue´s fingertip had touched Renji's skin on the rib gage the sleeping man bounced up with a scared howl. In a mere second Inoue noticed being pushed down to the mattress, having a fierce looking man lying on top of her, holding her hand against the mattress. Renji's eyes looked sleepy, yet he was alerted like a predator for the first move. Inoue´s lower lip quivered in shock.

"Renji-kun….."

Hearing his name to be called by Inoue Renji blinked his eyes having a puzzled look painted all over his face.

"…Inoue-chan?"

Inoue was too afraid to move. She hadn't expected Renji to leap on her like that. He was heavy and felt threatening. Gathering up enough strength to smile Inoue looked Renji into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Renji-kun. Did I scare you?"

Blinking again Renji finally came totally up to his senses.

"So it was you who tickled me!" he breathed out, smiling finally. It eased Inoue´s mind, too, and she let out a mental sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I won't tickle you again", she spoke trying to sound as apologizing as possible. Renji huffed warmly.

"Never mind. I'm rather ticklish anyway, so no harm done."

They both laughed in relief of not being in danger and the gloomy atmosphere was soon gone. Only to be replaced with something else.

"Renji-kun…." Inoue whispered quietly, a faint blush creeping up to her face. Her voice jolted Renji's spine, his mouth opening a bit for no sound. In the darkened room Renji felt how soft and fragile the girl was underneath his upper body. The odd hot sensation painted his cheekbones and his muscles tensed.

"…Yes…?" he was finally able to gulp down with a thin voice. Renji heard how Inoue giggled a bit.

"You´re heavy", she giggled again, fidgeting under the muscular man.

"Oh…Oh! Sorry!" Renji cleared his throat getting up in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head, looking away from Inoue. He was glad the room was still dark so Inoue wasn´t able to see the pink colour on his face. He heard how the girl ruffled the bed behind him, sitting up herself, too.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Renji-kun. I guess it´s my time to return home, so we both can sleep in peace without dizziness or tickling till the morning" Inoue spoke to Renji and stood up. The man sitting before her turned around to gaze her behind his shoulder.

"I can walk you home in case of you starting feel dizzy again".

"Oh no, no, please! You have done enough already!" Inoue babbled waving her hand with the shook of her head. "I´ll be fine by myself. It´s not that far away from where I live".

Renji still wanted to say his opinion of the matter, but deciding to keep his mouth shut and trust her he nodded to Inoue. Beside what he had just done – attacked on Inoue and lied on her only the god knows for how long – Inoue might took his helping gesture wrongly. It wasn't that he would have tried to seduce her. It had been pure reflex.

"I´ll be going now. I hope you can sleep well", Inoue smiled warmly eyes closed to Renji and he returned the received smile.

"I wish you the same, Inoue-chan".

Humming with a positive nod of her head Inoue turned around and headed for the door. Well, this had been one of the oddest days in her live – even after compared to the days she had faced during saving the world and stuff – but Inoue wasn't ready for the fact the fate would make the day a bit odder. When reaching the door knob and opening the wooden door, an unexpected phenomenon greeted Inoue. The hallway before her was bright. So bright the light ran to the Renji's darkened room, picking up also his sense of vision.

"….It can't be", Inoue whispered, standing in the door frame dazed. "It´s so bright. How this is possible? It can´t be, unless..."

She didn't continue the sentence, but turned to Renji, who looked like he had discovered the same thing as Inoue. The truth came up from both of their lips at the same time.

"Unless it´s already the morning!"

Hastily Inoue pulled to door close, standing her back pushed against it, looking horrified. Renji had jumped up from his seat and rushed to the window.

"Oh shit, I forgot I pulled the curtains before the window last night when I started to feel sleepy!" Renji snapped to himself and yanked the two pieces of fabrics away from the screen. A bright light hit his eyes and cussing Renji turned away, shielding himself from the light. Inoue walked closer to him, squeezing her hands nervously.

"This is no good, Renji-kun. I need to get back home but…..but I´m… too embarrassed to go through the whole house to the front yard. What if Urahara-san is already up? I'm here without his permission and all and though Urahara-san must be a nice man I still feel it's wrong to be here like this…." Inoue mumbled nervously, looking Renji with big eyes to get some kind of answer from him. When waiting for Renji to say something Inoue needed to admit herself that she was actually afraid of what Urahara-san might thought if he saw her wandering around the house, heading away from Renji's room. She knew nothing had happened – at least nothing like that – but she had a feeling she would hear about this from Urahara till the end of her days if she got caught.

Renji had the similar thoughts racing in his mind. Urahara had already assumed Renji would have got his eyes on Inoue and if the old geezer got Inoue sneaking away from his room after a night, man, Renji would be so doomed! Hastily Renji came up with a plan.

"The window! I can help you out from the window", he stated, pointing out the screen next to him. "You´re so slim you fit out from it without any problems".

Inoue thought for a while Renji's suggestion, still squeezing her hands nervously.

"I can climb up to the window's frame, but I´m not sure how long the drop down to ground is…….."

"I´ll help you down from the out side, don't worry about it" Renji promised, pouring the courage in Inoue's mind. After a small considering silence Inoue nodded, smirking.

"Let's do it then!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laughing loudly Inoue added more speed to her running legs, right hand squeezed tightly into a hold of Renji, who ran before her, dragging shorter Inoue behind him. Inoue didn't see his face, but she knew the man was chuckling loudly with a smile so wide it reached from the ear to another. Inoue had managed to escape from the window with the little help of Renji, but when catching her Renji had tottered a bit, hitting the broom with his foot. The wooden broom had fell over with a banging sound not only to make Renji and Inoue to startle, but the sound of it had also reached the ears of Urahara, who was up early as usual. They had heard his voice asking was someone out there – it was faint but clear enough – and with a very quick glance to each others Renji had snatched Inoue's palm into his own and spurted away, running with the girl out from the yard before Urahara managed to see them. The whole situation – them running away from Urahara like bad teenagers caught in the action – made them both laugh for it. It was so bizarre and so hilarious Inoue couldn't hold back the loud laugh when they disappeared behind the shop's fence. She only hoped Urahara hadn't heard it - not that he would have minded it, though - but it had the feeling of something forbidden if they ran away like that from him, and for Inoue it was fun, tingling and something new. She had always been the good, nice, silent girl, but for these few days it seemed like Renji had a skill of getting her in the new situations. Somehow she was happy about it.

They ran the streets further away from the shop, hand in hand, Renji leading the way, and after a while Inoue's bubbling laughter forced Renji to laugh out, too. Running away like this reminded him from his childhood – snatching the food and valuable things for selling, causing mischievous situations for those he disliked and the countless times of playing tag filled his mind, but this time they didn't feel as bitter sweet or painful as usual. He had no idea how far they had ran until they finally stopped near a window screen of a shoe shop, both still chuckling and huffing from the running.

"That was so fun!" Inoue breathed out with sparkling eyes. Her cheeks were red from the speed and she bend down to lean on her knees to catch her breath. Renji was panting a bit, too, but apparently it was only because of his gigai. He was in a steel hard shape, but sudden excitement had caused his breath to become shallower from running, too.

"You bet! We should do that again someday", he snickered warmly, lifting his hands up to his hips. His hair was tied to a high ponytail as usual, white scarf hiding his head tattoos almost completely. Inoue straightened herself and wiped her forehead.

"Thanks for the help, Renji-kun."

"No problem, girlie", he flashed a smile, waving his hand with a shook of a head. Shoving his hands down to jeans' pockets Renji shrugged.

"So, you have any suggestions of where we should head for next? The day is still young."

"We? I thought you would need to return to Urahara-san's shop", Inoue said boggled.

"No way I'm going back if I have got a change to escape from there", Renji gasped with a loud tone, making some of the passing people to give him curious looks. "If I show my face there today Urahara makes me work and work and work, not to mention about the fact Jinta will be pestering me till the late night."

"Is there something special of today?" Inoue asked, looking thoughtful.

"Uh, it´s something you call Monday today. The shop is always full of people on Mondays, especially at summer times, meaning there's also a lot of work to be done. And Jinta hates Mondays and pours all the hatred of it to me", Renji stated and made Inoue wince a bit.

"But doesn't Monday mean you really should be helping out there…?"

"Pfffthh! Urahara has managed to run the shop all these years without my help, so I doubt they would die if I take a free day. Besides, I've heard enough of that freeloader shit. Serves them right if I hit the road for a day."

"Oh no!" Inoue breathed, stepping to take a closer look at Renji. "Do they call you freeloader, Renji-kun?"

Renji's face blushed lightly from the fact he had blurted out how Urahara and his companions called him by names like a freeloader. It had come out so naturally from between his lips, thought he had never told about it for anyone before. Renji entangled with his voice, not being able to say anything in particular. Inoue was faster in forming words than Renji.

"Don't worry about it, Renji-kun. I don't think you as a freeloader. It's stupid to bully others like that, you know. If they start to be too nasty for you, you're always welcomed to my place. I always have the fridge full of food, a free shower and a place to sleep for my friends - and you're my friend, Renji-kun".

Her smile was genuine and unconditional, hitting the soft spot in Renji's heart. His later embarrassed face melted to a calm, thankful look.

"I'll remember that, thanks", Renji nodded and wanted to add that Ichigo had no idea what kind of a rare pearl he had let slipped away between his fingers, but despite the sentence danced on his tongue Renji kept it inside of his mouth.

Inoue turned her head from side to side, humming in a thoughtful manner. It took her a while to recognize where they were. She was surprised – they had actually run quite a long way from the shop. No wonder it had took so long from her to steady her breath!

"How about something to eat? We fled so hastily the breakfast was skipped", Renji asked, earning Inoue's attention. She smiled a bit, shyly.

"Sounds great, Renji-kun, but…. I don't have my wallet with me…. You need to have money if you want to eat something."

"Not necessary", Renji smirked and winked his eye to Inoue. "When I was a kid I used to steal my food. Maybe I can snatch something for both of us."

"Oh no, that´s illegal!!" Inoue gasped horrified look in her big eyes. She didn't know was Renji joking or serious. Her face made Renji laugh.

"Relax, Inoue-chan. I have some money in my pocket. I can buy us a morning snack. AND before you open your mouth don´t even think about refusing to take my offer. I owe you that for making you ran around the streets with me".

Inoue was delighted and told as Renji wished – kept her mouth shut. Her reply was a only bright smile with no signs of saying "no" for him.

"Do you have any wishes of what you´d like to eat, Renji-kun?"

Renji cocked his head backwards, thinking for a moment. Then he returned to look at Inoue.

"How about those do---doo---what they were called? The things you mentioned last night……"

"Oh, you mean doughnuts!"

"Yeah, them."

Inoue pouted her lips in a deep thought, hiding her arms behind her.

"They´re very sugary and we humans usually don't eat them for breakfast", Inoue stated brows knitted together. A big, wide grin appeared to Renji's lips.

"But I'm no human, remember?"

Inoue got the hint immediately. She lifted her hand up and covered her giggling with it. Renji was right – he was no human. It was odd, when Inoue now thought about it. He looked so much like human, even in his spirit form. Inoue wondered did all the creatures in spirit levels look either like humans or like hollows. Smiling happily for Renji Inoue nodded her head, orange locks waving by the nodding.

"You´re right, Renji-kun. Doughnuts can be wonderful breakfast if you only want to have them for breakfast. Actually I have never ate doughnuts for breakfast. I bet it will be fun!"

"Would you then show me the way to the doughnut place?"

"Sure. I know just a perfect place that also opens early. Follow me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The buss stop with the roof was full of people. Renji had made them room to the one of it's corners, pushing his back against the fibreglass. Inoue was standing before him, trying to avoid bumping on the other people that waited for the buss. Despite the bright morning sun the sky had suddenly darkened and got cloudy while they walked towards the doughnut café. It took only few minutes until the first drops of the rain fell from the sky down to their heads. Inoue had said it would probably be just a short summer rain and if they waited under the buss stop canopy that was seen further ahead, the rain would pass by soon. Well, it hadn't been that simple in the end. The rain had got worse and now the water was practically pouring down from the heavy clouds that hung low. There was no sign or hint to tell how long the rain would still last. Besides, it was still morning and soon after Renji and Inoue had found the save, dry spot under the roof, the buss stop started to squirm with people – the mostly by ones going to work or to summer school. Maybe some of them had sought place to wait the rain go away, too.

"Renji-kun. It seems the rain will last quite long…", Inoue said sadly, looking how the city was grey from the rain. Renji agreed with a hum.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could take a buss to a doughnut café. It´s still so far away we get wet if we walk. If it was sunny waether it wouldn't be any problem", Inoue continued. The air was chilled down from the rain and Inoue thought she was able to smell the upcoming autumn from it.

"Ok, I'm fine with it. Actually I have never been in the buss before."

An unknown man standing before Inoue shifted closer to her to give space for an elderly, who entered under the fibreglass roof. Inoue backed up from him, bumping on Renji's chest softly. She turned to look Renji, tiptoeing to whisper something to his ear.

"But the buss tickets cost…" Inoue stammered shyly, being ashamed to kind of like asking Renji to pay of the drive. The man looked down to a girl, who looked self-conscious thus tiny.

"Don't worry, I have enough money for the drive and treats", he assured Inoue, who had started to squeeze her hands, like she always did while being nervous or upset.

"But….. Oh bummer, it feels so horrible to make you pay of it all…" Inoue muttered gazing down to her feet. She was honestly ashamed being moneyless when she would have needed the money. Another unknown person sought room from the buss stop, making the unknown man to push again back, taking more space from Inoue. Trying not to get disturbed by the tightness Inoue moved her feet closer to Renji's feet. The buss stop was so fully crowded Inoue hoped the buss would arrive before more people would try to squeeze under the same roof. She felt the chilly feeling running up and down her arms. Even the last night had been warmer than it was now and Inoue muttered a mental note to take a jacket or long sleeved shirt with her next time she got an idea of running away from home.

"Don't sweat about, Inoue. I rather pay for ten bus tickets and hundreds of doughnuts than be in the shop working my ass off right now", Renji said to Inoue. To make his words count – especially noticing how the young girl tried to cross her arms around herself – Renji uplifted his arms, entwining them around Inoue and pulled her against him. Inoue was so short compared to him that Renji was able to rest his chin over her head.

Inoue hadn't expected the embrace and at first it startled her, but remembering how kind Renji had been for her she relaxed. The warmness that radiated from the man was more than welcome to her shivering body, and to get herself even warmer she returned the embrace, snaking her arms around Renji's waist.

"I promise to pay the tickets for you later." she mumbled to his shirt eyes closed. Renji shifted his head lower.

"This is enough payment for me…." he whispered with low tone to Inoue's ear, looking pleased and peaceful. Inoue didn't see his face – neither she wanted to look at Renji's eyes now when he had managed to make her blush like this – but she imagined Renji had his eyes half closed, relaxed smile painted all over his lips. At least his voice sounded like that. She smiled at him, hugging him tightly for a moment, but didn't say anything. For Inoue it was odd how Renji managed to make all the words flee from her when she usually was so talkative person. It wasn't a bad thing, though. Inoue kind of liked to be silent, just leaning on Renji's wide chest, being held close in safety and warmness. She noticed now hoping the buss wouldn't come anytime soon…

Renji kept his arms entwined around Inoue's upper body. The rain came pouring down with a loud rumble, but all Renji was able to hear was his own blood rushing in his veins. Inoue was like a flower, so delicate yet strong, though she refused to think that of herself. Though Renji wanted to prove to Inoue she had lots of power storage up in that slim frame, he also kind of enjoyed of being the strong, protective man. It gave a purpose for his existence, making him be more than just the souls' guardian. Renji felt an urge to peck Inoue's head, but even after meeting the deadliest hollows and other nightmarish creatures, Renji wasn't able to summon enough courage to do so. Inoue was so silent in his hold. Maybe this was awkward for her in the end. Renji doubted Inoue had much experience of guys.

"I'm so stupid I didn't bring the long sleeved shirt with me…"

Inoue's mumble was barely heard from his shirt. Stroking her back to make her feel warm Renji cocked his head.

"I'm sure the buss comes soon. Then you can sit in a warm car."

"Yeah…" Inoue said blankly, trying to hide the fact she didn't wish the buss to come at all. She wanted to stay here, like this, in Renji's hold. He was almost like toxic for Inoue. She had never, ever got this familiar and close to anyone before in such a short time, and Inoue wondered was is alright. She had heard how the girls in her class and school ran into the arms of the first guy who smiled a bit and they also did a thing or two with them behind the closed door or in the shadows of the park's bush. But she wasn't like that. She didn't want to….

"Renji-kun…" Inoue said out loud.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask something from you. Is it okay?"

Renji didn't know what to expect if he said yes, but knowing it had been a hell of a time for Inoue lately Renji promised Inoue could ask anything from him.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?"

Well, the question wasn't anything Renji had waited for, but nodding he retreat his left arm and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Inoue took it with a thank you and started to dial. Renji returned the full embrace for Inoue, missing the feeling of her arms around his waist. Closing his eyes Renji listened to the sound that left from the keys. When the sound disappeared Renji felt a thug on his shirt. Taking a look down he noticed how Inoue held the phone close to him, screen turned for him to see.

_Am I a bad girl for doing this?_

Renji read the line on the screen at least third times before getting the question fully. A gentle look spread over his features, corners of the mouth curving upwards.

"You mean this?" he still ascertained from Inoue before answering and to make out his point Renji tightened the hug. Inoue nodded hastily, ashamed.

"The girls in school talk things I don't like. You know…. bad things… I don't want to end up being like them…" Inoue stammered quietly. She didn't care of the unknown people heard her, but she wasn't that fancy about yelling it out loud, either.

Renji took the cell phone in to his hold and quickly beat the message for Inoue.

_You're definitely not like them, I can tell it. Friends can be close like this without it being bad or forbidden. I would never think things like that of you – you're too smart for things the other girls do._

After reading the message Inoue took a look at Renji, hint of a happy tear glistering in the corner of her eye. The man gave his gentlest look for Inoue.

"Besides I give you a permission to smack me with your fist if I happen to say or do something that offends you, though I promise it won't be intended."

Inoue was happy. Happy to hear Renji thought she wasn't a wanton booby girl, who would sleep him in an instant. She was safe with him, safer than she had known. Renji was definitely something else. The guys Inoue had met stood no change against him – ever. The boys in the school were bricks, Ichigo had left her heart broken, Chad was kind yet silent and Ishida was a great friend, but Renji…. Oh, Renji was like.. like…. she didn't know a word for the feeling he gave to her, but she knew it was something very special.

When Inoue was about to open her mouth to say something thankful for Renji, they noticed how the buss arrived. Letting the older people get in first Renji paid the ticket for both of them. As soon as the bus jerked on move Inoue noticed all the seats were gone.

"The morning rush hour", she explained to Renji when the man walked further in. From far back they found a one, empty seat.

"Ladies first", Renji stated and offered the seat for Inoue by his hand. Inoue refused.

"No, please, you should sit. You paid the tickets".

"Ok, then I will", Renji grinned and for Inoue's surprise placed himself on the empty seat. Before Inoue was able to say anything or move, Renji patted his thigh.

"Come sit here. I hate to watch how a lady needs to stand in the buss".

Renji's comment made Inoue laugh, since at first she knew Renji had sat on the chair on purpose to give them both a place to rest their feet (ad most likely to get a change to have Inoue sitting in his lap, though she didn't mind it at all), and secondly this was his first time in the buss. He wouldn't have seen ladies standing in bus before, so his joke was rather hilarious to Inoue. She sat down sideways to Renji, hoping the woman sitting next to them wouldn't mind if they sat like this for a while… Inoue at least didn't mind of this at all and judging from the grin neither did Renji…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The doughnut café was silent and there were only few customers when Renji and Inoue stepped in.

"Those are the doughnuts", Inoue whispered to Renji, pointing out the shelves behind the glass. Renji took a curious look at the soft looking circles with different kind of colourful toppings on them.

"Which one is your favourite?" Renji asked being unsure how those things would taste like. He didn't want to buy a bad tasting one. …..Though on the other hand asking taste advices from Inoue was rather bold thing to do!

"I like the milk chocolate topping doughnut with grated orange peel on it. It's very good with a hot tea. You can just feel and taste how the topping melts in your mouth, hhmmm!"

"I'll take that one then, too." Renji decided looking for his money from the pocket. "You wait on the other side of the line. I'll take the doughnuts and drinks for us. Would you like to have the hot tea, then?"

"Hmm, actually a big cup of fresh cappuccino would be tasty for the breakfast", Inoue smiled. Renji's look was puzzled.

"Cap..cappu… what?" He stammered, wondering why people had so many odd sounding foods here. Why they couldn't give them any normal, easily remembered and pronounced names like… like… shrimp crackers and sake?

"Cap-puc-ci-no", Inoue spelled the word slowly, Renji following it very carefully to remember it right. "It's an Italian hot chocolate coffee".

"Hot chocolate and coffee in the same drink?! Man!" Renji gasped, but soon the puzzled look returned to his face. "Uh… what's Italy?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite the little problems of the pronouncing new food and drink names Renji managed to make the order (and without mistakes, which made him very proud of himself). Though the café was mostly empty, Inoue suggested that they would go to upstairs. They could get a table next from a window and enjoy of the city scenery from the second floor. It was Inoue's favourite place to sit. It was relaxing just sit, to have a yummy doughnut placed on the table and to watch how the people came and went along to street, heading to here and there. She could easily spend two hours there alone, but she often came here with Tatsuki, too.

Renji looked suspiciously how Inoue whirled the thin spoon in the cappuccino.

"I'm sure that can't taste good…" he muttered, sniffing his doughnut.

"You can have a sip if you like, Renji-kun".

"No thank you, I'm fine with this soda", he replied and sniffed the sugary circle again before taking the first bite. Inoue watched his odd behaviour.

"Why are you sniffing the food, Renji-kun?" she asked and wondered was it just a death god habit. Maybe they… uh… respected the food by doing so.

"When I was a street kid the food needed to be sniffed out before eating. Sometimes the food was completely not edible and sometimes some old runts poisoned better looking foods. Guess they thought the living would be better out there if the population was smaller in numbers and we homeless orphans were the first to get rid off."

"What?!" Inoue shrieked so loudly she was sure the customers downstairs heard her. Luckily they were the only customers in the second floor. "That's just horrible! All of it! You being a homeless street child, adults trying to poison you….." she felt how the cold drill hit her heart, making her sad. So Renji hand't been joking. He really was a street kid.

"It was hard life back then", Renji grunted and savoured the taste of the bakery. "Sorry if I do some stupid looking stuff. They're just old reflex and memories of surviving. Like the morning episode of tickling. We needed to stay alert even while sleeping. You never knew what would happen and I've been attacked to so many times while sleeping I'll bounce up like a guard dog ready to bite if someone disturbs me while sleeping. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Inoue couldn't believe her ears. And here she was thinking her life had sucked after having both parents and later a brother dead. At least she had had a home, food, a shelter. She had been always safe. Meeting someone's like Renji truly made your appreciate what you had.

"…I'm horribly sorry to hear that, Renji-kun… If I could just make it better, I……" Inoue said with a shivering voice, keeping her eyes nailed on the cappuccino glass. "You must have been hungry and scared and sad and lonely for many times… I… I can't say that I would know how it feels, but… I'm so sorry for you…"

Being in a half way of taking the second bite from his breakfast Renji glanced at Inoue, who sit before him having a gloomy cloud hanging around her. Hastily Renji put the doughnut back on the plate and reached over the table.

"No, no, Inoue-chan, don't worry about it! See, I'm totally fine with it. I made it to the death gods' school and got a job and now I'm living a nice life. There's no need for you to be sad for it. It wasn't your fault, Inoue."

She nodded but the strangling feeling in her throat prevented Inoue from speaking. Renji bit his lower lip. Damn his mouth! He had spoken too much and now Inoue was near of breaking in tears. Inoue hadn't touched her drink or doughnut yet and Renji was afraid he had taken the appetite completely away from Inoue by his stupid big mouth crap. Renji reached neared Inoue, leaning on his elbows that rested on the cool wooden surface

"Hey, don't…." he spoke softly, taking Inoue´s bend head between his palms. He lifted her head up happily noticing Inoue didn't fought back, but let him guide her head to a normal position. Her eyes looked fragile and the upcoming moisture shimmered in his orbs.

"What is the past is the past. There's no need to shed tears for me, for something that had already happened. We can't change my past", Renji spoke slowly, looking Inoue straight into her eyes. She sniffed, but said nothing. She took her eyes away from him, but allowed Renji to hold her head.

"Come closer, I'll tell you something", Renji encouraged Inoue to bend a bit over the table – he was soon practically lying on it with half of his body. Thank god he had long legs!

Inoue shifted closer, holding her tiny hands squeezed together in her lap. Renji put the best smile on his face.

"You know, living there where I used to live was hard, I really give you that, but it also taught me a lot. A lot of things I wouldn't have learnt otherwise. I learnt what it means to trust someone and be trustworthy. I learnt how important thing the friendship is, since it can literally save you from death. And most importantly I learnt skills that granted me a place from the death god school. I was admitted in by the first try and you have no idea how big deal it is. All the things I faced made me just tougher". He smiled to Inoue, looking bright. He wasn't telling her any stories. He meant every word and Renji wanted Inoue to know it.

Inoue listened to Renji, not wanting to look him into his eyes. His eyes were so soft and it pained her more than ever. How someone with such a background could have so soft eyes? Such a gentle look? She was so sorry for Renji – she had never been this sorry for anyone before.

"I'm sorry…" Inoue choked out. "I'm so sentimental it's almost embarrassing. If I could take all the bad memories and experiences away from you I'd do that. You´re so kind Renji-kun. You deserve the best".

After the last line the back hold tears of empathy broke out, running freely down her face. In embarrassment Inoue hit her face behind her palms, hiccupping and trying to swallow back the salty sensation. Renji held still her face between his palms, but instead of having the sunny face his features were saddened, too. He had got the sting of sentimental state after hearing Inoue's caring words. ….deserved the best…..

"Don't cry, Inoue-chan, you sweet girl. Everything is fine."

Brushing his thumps against Inoue's fingers Renji managed to make Inoue drop her palms away from her face back to her lap. There was two moist lines glistering on her cheeks, and her pink lips pouted. Still she refused to look at Renji.

"Inoue, look at me", he asked almost whispering, leaning closer to Inoue. His thumps stroked Inoue's wet cheeks. Swallowing down the lump from her throat Inoue took a deep sniff and look at Renji. Her face was serious, but even though it shook Renji. As soon as he placed his eyes on hers, finally taking a deep, deep look at Inoue, Renji forgot all the things he had meant to say to her.

"Oh, Inoue-chan…" he breathed smiling tenderly. "I never knew human girls could be this pretty…"

A quick hint of a smile flashed at the right corner of Inoue's mouth. Renji was flattering her, most likely trying to make her smile again, though it felt nice to hear a compliment like that from Renji.

"You´re not that scary looking either", Inoue managed to mumble with still a shaky tone, forcing a brave small smile up to her lips. It caused Renji to smile widely, a boyish grin spreading on his lips. He moved his hands away from Inoue's face, but didn't move away. Instead of it he patted the table's surface with his palms making Inoue to lift her palms on the table, too. Renji took them under his hold, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Inoue-chan. If you´re worried over my past and traumas, don't worry. Nice words like that wash them away", Renji winked his eyes, being relief of the fact that Inoue had started to smile again. She was still looking weak and Renji considered carefully his words and actions from preventing to make her cry again by his stupidity.

"I really feel so sorry for you. You´re a kind guy…"

"I heard that already, you're a kind girl, too."

"And if I could truly wash those bad memories away I'd do that".

"Same here. I bet you have had your bad experiences, too."

After that it was silent. They still staid in the previous positions: Renji leaning over the table to look Inoue from the close range, while Inoue sat before, slightly leaned forward, hands under Renji's palms. The moist feeling started to escape from Inoue's eyes when se noticed just how close Renji had crept himself. His breath was brushing over her face – slightly, but surely. Suddenly she forgot the previous conversation. She opened her mouth to say something, but it took a while to actually say something.

"Are…. are we still being friendly to each others….?" she stammered, not being sure how to form the question that tickled her. The man before stared her with half closed eyes, the same old relaxed feeling hanging over him.

"We're still friends, Inoue", he replied and the movement of his lips made the air brush Inoue's skin rougher than earlier.

"….And friends can do things without them being bad…?" she continued, starting to squeeze Renji's fingers in nervousness. Renji cocked slightly his head, grinning warmly in the corner of his mouth.

"You can do anything with friends. That's what friends are for". His voice was just above a whisper. He moved his head closer to Inoue, being just few inches away from her.

"Anything?" Inoue replied, feeling how her heart started to bounce, like she would be scared. Tilting her head a bit forward subliminally she poked Renji's tip of a nose with her own nose. The touch was light, like a feather, but it sent an electric pulse down to Inoue's stomach. Judging from Renji's aura it worked the same for him, too.

"Anything is fine by me…" Renji breathed out with soft yet hoarse whisper. The hot feeling from his breath that warmed Inoue's instincts gave her enough shy courage to make her move. With a small, almost invisible gesture their slightly parted lips met. At first shyly, brushing just lightly, like checking if the anything really was fine, but then – not really knowing by whom in the end – the pressure got softly harder, until the touch had transformed into a full, slow kiss. It was a curious kiss, gentle, caring and totally tantalizing. Inoue had kissed a boy before, but Renji was nothing like that. He tasted like truly being from the other world, the just had bites of the chocolate topping making his kiss being sweet, sugary. The valley of his lips was so wide Inoue wanted to explore it more. Tilting her head Inoue shifted her lips to have a deeper kiss, earning a pleased, just barely heard muffle from Renji. Inoue was still holding Renji's hand, hoping the man didn't notice how her fingers trembled.

Renji was in heaven. Literally and mentally. He had expected Inoue wanting to have a little kiss, maybe for a comfort from the tears, but not wanting to scare the little Inoue, he had let her make the move. And what did he get! A shy, try-out kiss at first, but the way Inoue had her time with his lips now was like she would have been a professional in seducing him. Renji had goosebumps running up and down his upper body, not to mention about the lovely knot in his guts, a knot that tightened and tightened by every passing second. He was sure his back hair stood straight up in his neck. Opening his mouth wider Renji offered Inoue a change to move further with the kiss, if she wished it. He really didn't feel like having a right to make the first moves just yet. This girl was so sweetly innocent (but not stupid) and Renji wanted to hold her like a flower in his palm. One wrong movement and she'd be fragmented. He made another, low hum deep in his throat when Inoue approved to be rather brave in this. The tips of her warm tongue tickled Renji's tongue between his lips, but she didn't move any further with it. And it was totally fine with Renji. Inoue's lips were so soft and sensual Renji enjoyed just being occupied by them.

With the final, few, slow movement of her lips Inoue broke the kiss, the young couple pecking their just met lips couple of times before the kiss was fully ended. Renji shifted to kiss Inoue's cheek too, showing she shouldn't be ashamed by her acts and no harm was done. He wanted to ensure Inoue that everything was fine and safe with him. She had no reasons to be afraid, nor ashamed.

"Renji-kun…I---" Inoue started, but was shut down by Renji.

"Don't even try to say it. I won't accept any unneeded apologies. No harm done", he murmured softly to Inoue, giving a small peck to her left cheek as well. Her cheek was warm from the blush, but Renji wasn't that pale faced himself, either. Inoue noticed it and giggled lightly.

"I have never seen you blushing before, Renji-kun", she said shyly, feeling a little light headed from the kiss. Renji stroked her fingers with his owns.

"This gigai blushes more easily than I usually do", Renji told. "Besides, you almost took my breath away, you silly human girl. Maybe I should have you for breakfast instead of the doughnut".

Inoue laughed at his joke, being rather flattered by his words. Lifting her hand to Renji's face she brushed her fingertips over his reddened cheek bone.

"Speaking of breakfast, I think my cap-puc-ci-no is already cold or it will get cold any minute if I don't drink it now", Inoue stated, purposely emphasing the word that had been so hard for Renji to understand. He grinned back to her, enjoying of the soft hand on his face.

"While drinking it you could perhaps finally tell me what the heck the Italy is?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Forgive

NiuNiu Note

Wonderful news dear fans and readers of Tranquillité! Firithnovwen, who's a fan of this fic - as well as one of the rare artists of RenjixInoue art – has made a fanart illustration of the previous chapter. Please, check out the beautiful kiss scene from Fifithnovwen's Deviantart page and leave her a hug ^_____________^

Sorry for the late submission. It has been totally rumble last weeks and thus I had no time or inspiration for the chapter…. -___________- On top of that I felt like this chapter was going on nowhere. Actually I thought of deleting it and starting over again (after writing it 5 pages) but I still forced myself to sit down and keep typing. Tell me what you think of this. I myself am not that happyhappyjoyjoy with this chapter…. '_______________'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a month since the doughnut café's first kiss. After that Inoue and Renji both noticed being slowly drifted closer and closer to each others. Although the month had passed, they still took it slowly. Inoue seemed to be happy with the relationship being in the way it was, and Renji had no need to hurry with it, either. It was just fun and heart warming to be next to someone, who had steadily becoming so close she was actually able to read his mind. They often lied on the grass in the park when the day was sunny and warm. Usually they had something to eat with them and they had even formed a common hobby: reading books while being in the park. Well, actually, it was Inoue who read the book out loud for Renji, who lied on the ground, having his head in Inoue´s lap. He listened to her soft voice that painted the images from the books into his imagination, her free hand caressing his hair. They could be hours in the park like that and the result could be seen from Renji's tanned body. Though Urahara wasn't that pleased with the fact Renji often skipped the given tasks and ran away with Inoue, he couldn't blame the guy either. Inoue was a sweet girl, just perfect company to steady down his fiery nature. And when Renji got back home from his trip he worked twice harder. It was like he would have got so much more energy just being around Inoue.

Although everything was going on smoothly and deep inside was the feeling of love, something still bugged Inoue. She didn't quite get hang of it, but it definitely was there. She wondered did Renji have this odd feeling, too. She tightened her hold on his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Renji asked casually when they walked forward. They kind of had forgotten how fast the time flied when you had fun – and they had had fun near the river, blowing soap bubbles into the air and trying to find the frogs that made faint noise between the grass blades. Renji actually felt like being a kid again whenever he was with Inoue. The girl had the inner child so visibly held close to her personality he sometimes thought just how much woman Inoue was. He hadn't got a taste of that yet.

"No, you´re just so fun to lean on", Inoue hummed and though she didn't mention anything about the odd feeling, she wasn't lying. Renji was a rather good pillow to rest your head on.

He chuckled for a reply, like he usually did. Inoue thought it was rather cute sound. They walked in common, peaceful silence all way to Inoue's home. She was happy Renji had change to stay with her a bit longer than usually. He had them rather rarely, since Urahara needed his help in the store (Renji usually ran away at the middle of the day when it was too hot for work) and because Inoue was too shy to stay at Urahara's home over nights with Renji, they didn't get changes to be together the whole 24 hours. This was one of the rare days they had almost the 24 hours time to be together.

Renji opened the front door with the key Inoue had given him, and let the girl step in first.

"Are you hungry, Renji-kun? Should I make us sandwiches?"

"Nah, I´m fine, though watching TV would be fun."

"Oh, maybe we could eat some popcorn then!"

Renji was always bemused how spirited Inoue became over such a small issues – especially issues of food – but that was one thing that made her so attractive. He nodded and saw how Inoue disappeared to the kitchen. He himself found his way to the Inoue's couch, occupying it lazily. Lolling on a couch was rather relaxing…

Inoue returned soon with the big bowl of hot popcorn. Renji shifted a bit giving Inoue a space to sit.

"Did you find anything interesting from the TV?" Inoue asked, taking popcorn out from the bowl.

"Just some movie. I have no idea what this is called or what's the plot, but it goes fine with the popcorn and good company". He grinned warmly to Inoue and scooped her closer under his arm. Inoue smiled for his gentle grin and nuzzled closer to his side. He was warm and smelled nice, like usual.

They sat in silence for while, Inoue being more interested of the carpet on the floor than the TV.

"What is it, Inoue?"

"Nothing….", she whispered and received a huff from Renji.

"Don´t give me 'nothing', I know something is bothering you", Renji spoke, lifting the remote control and pointing it straight to the TV. The screen went dark and the man turned to sit face to face to Inoue, looking her with stern eyes.

"Your aura has been different already for two days. What's wrong with you?"

Inoue choked trying to say something.

"..I… I don't know…. Something has been feeling odd inside of me, but I don't know what it is…." she stammered, hoping Renji would believe her. "I've been trying to figure it out. I'm sorry…."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Renji asked, not being sure should he be worried over Inoue or not. "Is it still about Ichigo?" he continued without giving Inoue a change to answer to his previous question. Though Renji's face was calm a dark lightning flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, Renji-kun. It's not about him. You don't need to get jealous or anything!" Inoue stated hastily after seeing the look in Renji's eyes.

"I'm not jealous", the man blurted our, boggled. He huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away from Inoue. He was hurt by her words – well, at least tried to be, but in the end he had never been a good liar.

"Oh yes you are, or at least were just a second ago", Inoue giggled, turning to sit on the couch, pulling her legs under her. She reached her soft palm to Renji's face, turning him to face her smiling eyes.

"You have no reasons to be jealous, you know", she gave the genuine smile for him.

"Sorry. It just seems that all other guys snatch my crushes if I'm not alerted enough", Renji smirked, a bit ashamed.

"It´s because you´re shy, isn't it?"

"I…I'm not shy…!" Renji stammered in loud tone, boggled by Inoue. She petted his hair gently.

"You know, the school will start again on Monday", Inoue said, turning Renji's attention away from her previous comment. Yet no matter how cute Renji looked when Inoue discovered something he so hardly tried to deny, she didn't have a heart to tease him more.

"Are you worried because you´ll see them there?" Renji asked and received a head shake from Inoue.

"Nah, I'm not. At least not as much as I thought I'd be", she smiled gently, looking away from Renji's eyes, caressing his hair. "I just don't want to people to pity me. I'm sure many of the students knew I had a heart for Ichigo ever since I met him for the first time, thought I never said it out loud for anyone. You're the first one to hear it".

Renji nodded, but staid silent. He had a feeling Inoue wanted to talk more about this issue.

"I'm a bit nervous, though…." Inoue admitted and stood slowly up from the sofa. She walked before the window and glanced up to the sky. It was surrounded by heavy clouds that were coloured brighter because of the street lights. Renji looked at Inoue's back that was turned to him.

"I hope I don't freak out after all. It's hard to tell, Renji-kun. I feel fine now, but I don't know what will happen when people start to whisper things behind my back, thinking I'm not hearing them and yet I hear every word clearly."

Renji followed Inoue's gesture and stood up, long legs guiding him behind Inoue. She turned around and gave the man a saddened smile.

"What do they whisper then?" Renji asked, sternly. He didn't like the idea of someone hurting Inoue's feelings. She pushed the fallen hair back to her ear, turning her head to the side, keeping her concentrated eyes on the carpet.

"You know, the regular stuff… Who liked whom and who ended up being with whom and how it will affect everyone and stuff. Human stuff, I guess". She crossed her arms and looked at Renji, smiling weakly. "I'm a bit afraid of that, actually. I don't want them to think I'm the weak one crying after Ichigo, being left alone like an old rag. And boy, Tatsuki-chan will be furious if I'm sad and I don't want to see her angry at all!"

"Ah, human relationships can be difficult, you bet", Renji admitted hands on hips. "Is that the thing that had been bugging you?"

She nodded silently for the answer.

"Actually, I don't know what's so horrible about it all", Inoue spoke out loud. "Guess… Guess I'm… ashamed of myself….There must be something wrong with me, since this all ended… well… like this…"

Renji huffed so loudly it urged Inoue to look up to him. He had a little annoyed look in his features, his brows were knitted together, eyes closed.

"I don't know about you, Inoue, but I'm happy with the things being in the way they are", he blurted out with a rather stony tone. He opened his eyes and took a deep look at Inoue.

"I consider myself being lucky when having you around me. I'd be happy if you thought the same, but I'd be ever happier if you told me honestly if we're just playing around."

Inoue was shocked. Hastily she stepped closer to Renji and lifted her palms up to his chest.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, Renji-kun! I didn't mean it like that!" she babbled, looking scared. "I'm happy with you. I have never thought you as a toy or as some consoling prize. That's a horrible idea! Please, don't ever think thoughts like that".

"I'll do that if you promise you will never ever again think that there's something wrong with you. You're perfect", Renji smirked gently, scooping Inoue into an embrace. She giggled for his sudden mood change and let Renji to have her against his chest.

"Thank you, Renji", Inoue spoke softly and tiptoed to kiss him. It felt nice to have his lips against her own ones. He was a rather good in this act. Inoue heard how he hummed a bit, sounding pleased before he broke the kiss.

"I can walk you to school if it helps you…" Renji murmured gently, kissing Inoue's lips again. Boy, he never got tired of kissing her!

"No need to, Renji-kun. Thank you anyway. I´m happy just to know I can come to see you if I feel down or sad."

"No problem, sweetheart. You can come to me with any issue. Anything you need, I'll find a way to give it to you".

Renji's warm words with snuggle fluttered Inoue's heart like never before. She was fascinated how a man like Renji was able to be so gentle.

"Actually, I would like to have an advice from you", Inoue spoke softly breaking the kiss, and snaked her arms around Renji's midsection. "If – and I really mean IF – I freak out in the school, what should I do? I mean, what would you do in the same situation? I don't want to make a fool of myself…."

Renji chuckled for Inoue, returning the embrace. He took a deep look into Inoue's questioning eyes.

"Bravery, babe, bravery. That's the magic word you'll need", he winked an eye for Inoue, who blinked.

"Bra—bravery?" she repeated Renji's advice, being a bit daze. She hadn't expected an answer like that. The man smirked slyly, cocking his head.

"You need to show them you're not interested in their opinions, but you have decided to live your life as you see it for the best", Renji stated. "You know. Do what feels right."

Inoue pondered Renji's words and noticed he had a point there. Maybe she really should kick her shyness and awareness ass… But…

"But I'm not good in being brave…" Inoue whispered, looking with big, sad eyes at Renji. He gave Inoue a warm, big, gentle smile.

"Come on…" he staid gently "I got some bravery here. Let me pour some into you."

Inoue couldn't help the small giggle when she hugged Renji tighter, liking the fact how he found just the right words to comfort her. He sought Inoue's lips with his owns, and kissed her deeply. She tasted like summer, hot, sunny summer with butterflies dancing in the air. Renji's hands wandered slowly lower to her hips and up to Inoue's waist, head tilting to side to kiss her deeper. He loved her taste, loved her smooth lips and the way they brushed over his lips, over his mouth. Still kissing her he shifted closer, deepening the kiss. He made a humming noise while kissing Inoue, tasting her with his tongue. Ah, intoxicating Inoue… too great to be real… Her alluring scent inspired Renji more than it was legal to and driven by this chanted spell he became bolder, devouring Inoue's cherry lips in a carnal hunger, growling deep in his throat, gluing his body against hers. Before he realised, Inoue broke the kiss bluntly, turning her head away from his reach.

"I…. I'm sorry, Renji.. I'm not that brave yet…." she mumbled in apologizing matter, casting her eyes down. She did her best to hide the redness of her cheek as well as the unwanted look in her eyes. Of course, Renji was able to tell that he had crossed the line just by sensing her aura.

"No, no… it's fine, really. Sorry, I didn't meant to…", Renji assured Inoue, not really knowing what to say without making the atmosphere even worse. He mentally slapped himself right into face for being so rude and stupid. He should keep his fiery nature tamed or else he would ruin totally his image and respect in Inoue's eyes. Not to mention about the trust. He hadn't meant to be so bold. He had just been gone with the wind of Inoue.

"I'm truly sorry, Inoue dear. Next time if you feel like that I'm coming on to you just smack me. Seriously. Give me a one good old bitch slap across the face and that settles things", Renji told, half seriously, half joking.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that to you, Renji-kun!" Inoue gasped hastily, turning to face the man with big eyes. "I.. I don't want to hit that… handsome face of yours…." she managed to say, the sentence turning almost to a shy whisper in the end, cheeks blushing. "Just… just… be gentle and patience… I---"

Renji's palms placing on the both side of her face cut down Inoue's words. His smile was genuine and warm, understanding shimmer glowing in his narrow eyes.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands".

Inoue felt how her heart fluttered just seeing Renji's eyes. His arms around her were warm and gentle and for a moment Inoue thought that maybe she had got scared too easily. Had she been too hasty..? Renji wouldn't harm or hurt her - something in her soul just knew it. Maybe she should have let him explore her like he had intended to do, following his lead and letting her own hand adventure on him. She was about to say something, a thanks or another apologize – she wasn't sure what – but before Inoue had managed to part her lips to speak, Renji's cell phone rang. Muttering Renji let Inoue go from his hold and picked up the phone from his pocket. Inoue listened how he spoke with a low, usual tone.

She knew he would go soon…

"Gah, Urahara-san is urging me to return. Guess he needs some help or something. That bastard sure knows when to make a call…" Shoving the phone back to his pocket, Renji stepped closer to Inoue, pulling her to an embrace. His sulking face transformed into a smile. "We'll see tomorrow then, eh?"

Inoue looked up to Renji's face and returned the smile. She nodded to him with a hum, feeling herself a bit empty because he needed to leave so soon, but at the same time being relief by knowing that Renji would return to her tomorrow.

Sharing the final "good bye, see you soon"-kiss Renji let Inoue go. He walked to the door and out site from Inoue's home. Waving for his distancing wide back from the door Inoue couldn't wait tomorrow. Ah, sweet tomorrow, spend with her loved one. Oh, she wished the night would go pass quickly! She had already started to miss him…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sound of her shoe's soles echoed to her ears when Inoue walked the long hallway, having her school bag thrown on her back. Her eyes were cast down and she walked in her own thoughts. The school's hallway was full of students, familiar and unfamiliar ones, babbling and talking about the summer vacation. Inoue hadn't seen any of her friends yet and she bet she was late.

Thought the atmosphere in the high school was lively and bright, a dark cloud hung over Inoue. Despite the promise Renji hadn't showed up next day. She had waited for him, wondering what was wrong, but her mind stated that Renji must have been busy. Then came the second day and yet again Inoue got no signs of Renji. Being worried she had wanted to make a call to him, but she didn't want to Renji to think that she didn't trust him. Then came the third day that had been as silent as the previous ones and this time Inoue had made a call to Renji's phone at last. The monotonic female voice had told that the phone was out of reach and she should try again. Over and over again, until she finally had ended the call, sighing. Sitting on the floor having the phone in her palms Inoue had pondered should she pay a visit to Urahara's shop, to see if Renji was there, but then the shyness had hit her and she had thought it would be to rude. Besides, she shouldn't bother others with her issues and problems. She should show respect and trust to Renji and wait for his return. He surely would have a good reason to stay untouched for such a long time.

And now it was the Monday already. 5 days without hearing anything of Renji nagged Inoue's soul, no matter how hardly she tried to convince herself that Renji would survive of anything. And… that he really liked her….That she was somehow special to him… He would return, just wait….

"Inoue!"

A bright yell from far away snapped Inoue's head up from the hung position. She saw Tatsuki running towards her, smiling and waving her hand. A smile curved up to Inoue's lips, too.

"Good morning, Tatsuki-chan. I hope you had a good summer!" Inoue greeted her friend with a hug.

"Is it true that Ichigo hooked up with Rukia?" Tatsuki blurted out so suddenly after the hug that Inoue left speechless.

"Wha…."

"I haven't seen them yet, but I heard rumours that they would be the new couple in love. Is it true, Inoue?"

The concerned look in Tatsuki's eyes revealed her caring of Inoue's well-being. Of course, Inoue saw it and knew what Tatsuki was up with her questioning. She placed both of her hands on Tatsuki's shoulders, smiling.

"It's OK, Tatsuki-chan. I'm fine with it".

The girl before Inoue blinked her eyes couple of times in disbelief until the stern composure returned.

"If they ever hurt you I swear I will----!"

"Tatsuki, please, don't yell…!" Inoue shushed and pulled Tatsuki nearer the wall. "I don't want to make a big number of it, so please, keep your voice in control. I'm OK", she mumbled to Tatsuki, glancing over her shoulder if anyone had heard Tatsuki's words.

Tatsuki was just about to say a word or more for Inoue about Ichigo messing with Inoue's feelings, when the school's bell rang. Mentally Inoue sighed in relief. She didn't want to make Tatsuki to be too concerned about her, though she was thankful of having a friend like her. She was her best friend.

The students snaked in lines to their home class rooms. Nervously Inoue looked around, but for her surprise she didn't see Ichigo or Rukia. But she saw Chad, standing there near the door frame, letting the shorter students to get in the room first. Noticing Inoue and Tatsuki he turned his head to the side and nodded a greeting.

"Hello, Inoue. Tatsuki".

Both of the girls greeted her back. Shifting a bit Chad cocked his head.

"Have you seen Ichigo?"

"No, Chad-kun. Rukia-chan is missing too", Inoue stated and heard how Tatsuki huffed next to her.

"I bet they both have run away together."

Inoue's face turned at first pale and then red. She took a hasty look at Chad, who – like usual – had no specific emotion written on his face.

"Must be an emergency call.." Chad told calmly. He knew about Ichigo and Rukia, and he was aware Inoue knew about it, too. He had no need to bring that conversation up and Inoue was thankful of it. A silent understanding whirled in the air between them, though Tatsuki was still pissed off.

Slowly the three of them moved in to the class and took their seats. Everything was back to normal, but Inoue knew the class would start to whisper about Rukia an Ichigo as soon as they would appear. Well, in any case, she was well prepared to it, thanks to Renji's advices. She repeated it in her mind – bravery, bravery, be brave – but her thoughts were cut by an announcement.

"_Second year's student class III. I repeat: Second year's student class III. Teacher Miyakawa will be late because of the traffic accident __blocking the road. The estimate time of the start of the lesson is 8:15 Am._

At first the class was quiet after hearing the news, but then a relieved moan was heard. Everyone seemed to be happy to have a bit more time before the school with it's lessons would start. The air was filled with warm, kind of loud chit chatting. Someone was complaining how short the summer break had been, someone was asking did her nail polish match with her eyes…. The regular high school stuff. Taking the book from her bag to her desk Inoue sighed again. Damn, how badly she missed Renji…..!

"Inoue!"

She glanced towards the sound and saw her classmates standing next to her, smiling. They kneeled and sat near her – four girls: Maya, Hana, Yuichi and Kanao. Inoue wasn't that familiar with them, but she knew they were ok. She came along with everyone just fine.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Inoue asked, taking look at the girls.

"Ah come one! You don't need to be so shy!" Hana smiled, leaning on the desk while being kneeled on the floor. Her eyes were sparkling.

"…Excuse me…?" Inoue mumbled and noticed how Tatsuki had her neck stretched, looking if Inoue needed help. Just in case. Some seats away Chad had also locked his attention to Inoue.

"Who was that hottie you were walking with?"

Inoue's eyes widened in a daze.

"Wha--?"

"Don't start with that, Inoue! Kanao and Yuichi saw you walking near the Shumio park with a tall, red-haired man some weeks ago and apparently you were holding hands".

All Inoue was able to do was to stare at the girls, mouth open. They--- They had seen her? With Renji? Oh god, with RENJI! Taking a very, very quick look at Chad Inoue's blushing got even deeper when the reality hit her. Chad must have heard them and god, for some reason Inoue hoped Chad wouldn't think about the guy more…! She wasn't ready to reveal that----

"So.. who is he? I heard he was a quite a catch."

Hana's curious smirk, accompanied with her friends staring faces scared all the words away from Inoue. Yet, she tried to speak.

"Ah… ummm.. well… he's a … a friend of mine…." she babbled and was greeted with a giggle from all of the girls.

"Inoue-chan, please! You don't walk hand in hand with some random male friend. What's going on between you two? Where did you met? Is it serious?"

"What, no, I mean--- I don't know what you're talking about…!"

The denial was the worst choice in the situation. As soon as Hana had heard it, she became bolder with her curiosity.

"Have you done it?"

"…What?!"

"Oh, I bet his a summer lover, isn't he? I get it! That's why you don't want to spread the word of him. It wouldn't be a good for your reputation if the school heard that our innocent Inoue isn't that innocent anymore, but has hunted herself a lay for the whole summer. You lucky bitch!"

Hana patted Inoue's shoulder smiling a smile that told Inoue that Hana thought she had found out the answer for Inoue's unwillingness of talking about the mystical man. The redness on Inoue's face was brighter than she wanted it to be.

"Did he walk you to school today, hand in hand?"

"..No.. no, he didn't…." Inoue said and suddenly the shock of her classmate's talking was replaced by the deep miss of Renji. Letting her head sank lower Inoue looked at her hands. "I haven't heard of him in few days, if I'm honest." She didn't know she had said it out loud. The group of the girls looked surprised and somewhat concerned, too.

"That's a bad and sad thing.... But don't get depressed, Inoue! Things can be settled and with a man they're quite easy. Say, Yuichi, wasn't the guy kind of bad boy looking? With tattoos and wild hair?"

Inoue grimaced mentally and hoped Chad hadn't heard that….

Yuichi's head nodded in a positive answer and Hana turned to look at Inoue again.

"You know, let me give you an advice. I know you must be a newcomer in a relationships and stuff, so maybe I can help you. Want to hear how to keep in touch with the interesting guy?"

Inoue wasn't sure should she hear Hana out, but she reasoned it couldn't be that bad. She was a rather popular girl – as well as the other three with her – so maybe she should pay attention to Hana's advice. She nodded for Hana, who crept closer to Inoue.

"Keep the man and the bed warm".

It was like an iceberg would have hit Inoue. Her eyes bolted open to a size of two plates when she turned to face Hana.

"Keep the….man… bed….." she managed to babble in shock being able to end the sentence. Hana next to her nodded sternly.

"A badass looking guys like yours are always after a girl for one purpose only – to bang them. I bet this is no different case so, in order to keep him by your side, be very generous. Keep him pleased and he comes to you over and over again, confessing his love and being your man. In the end, relationships are swapping – give him what he yearns and he returns the favour by giving you what you want."

_Give him want he yearns…_It was the only thing that danced around in Inoue's head, so fast she didn't notice when the teacher arrived, making the girl group to return to their seats. Maybe… maybe Hana spoke the truth. She hadn't any experience of boys – nor men – before but Hana surely had had more than a one boyfriend this far. Hana surely knew the moves of the male mind better than she did. What if… what if it was her fault in the end, the fact the she hadn't heard of Renji… What kind of mission would last almost for a week? No… no.. wait.. Ichigo and Rukia were gone, too, so there had to be a mission.. No. wait again… Ichigo was a human. He wouldn't leave to Seireite alone without having his friends with him. He only left to Seireitei when the things had gone very badly wrong in there and in those cases he would also need a help of Chad and Inoue. And they both were here now. But still, Renji could be in a mission…. Or then… then he had pissed off, ran away from her since she had been so… so.. cold for him. Inoue still remembered how eagerly Renji had touched and kissed her, his hunger burning her lips in the evening before he left. Oh shit, oh… it had to be like Hana had said! It WAS her fault for being so fucking stupid and shy and having fears for something that was so natural that even flowers did it! She had pushed him away, tossed Renji to side, it had to be it. Oh, why she was so stupid, why?! Why was she thinking like a 6-year-old brat. Of course Renji was like other males, he **was **a male! No matter what sweet words he would whisper to her he was still a male with his urges and carnal needs. He showed her respect by letting her to decide the pace and what did she do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! No wonder the guy had run away. Someone other wouldn't have lasted this long without getting any reward...

Feeling how the bitter anger and hot sensation in her eye corners made themselves noticeable Inoue stood suddenly up. Hastily apologizing she took her school stuff, showed them in her bag and stormed to the door. She heard how the teacher yelled back to her words "Orihime, what's wrong?" and it made her feel even worse. Speeding her steps up Inoue ran the stairs down all the way to the front doors and slipped between them. Fighting back her tears Inoue wished only that Renji would forgive her. Forgive.

She would settle this all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Boiling blood and bruises

**NiuNiu Note:**

Thank you for your reviews, everyone! ^_________^

I wanted to continue this chapter, but it was already long enough for publishing. So, the next chapter will be updated soon!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji's narrow eyes were sharp and his head hung low. Grunting mentally he cursed Urahara, that son of a bitch. The mentioned man sat before Renji, fanning himself like usual, looking calm and relaxed. The wooden tea table's edge pushed Renji's knees painfully, but he made no effort to move. He was way too pissed off for that.

"What´s the big deal, old man?" Renji grunted out loud, lifting his gaze from the tea cup up to Urahara's hidden eyes. The smirking man had kept Renji busy, making him work his ass off and whenever Renji thought he would finally be free to do whatever he wanted, Urahara found something else to do. Besides, his cell phone had mystically died and Renji was sure Urahara had something to do with it.

"A big deal of what?" Urahara smiled back politely, not shifting in Renji's piercing gaze, even thought his narrow eyes were fiery.

"Don't give me that shit", Renji spat hissing. "At first there's nothing to do and all of the sudden I barely manage to get some sleep. I bet your business isn't going on that well for me to work like a maniac."

Urahara kept smiling and for a second Renji thought of slamming his fist on the table's surface, demanding for an answer, but before he had done more than thought of it, Urahara's sneer dropped into a stern look. His lips pressed into a tight line and slowly he put the fan on table.

"I know about you and Inoue-chan, Renji".

Being boggled Renji stared at Urahara, before he chuckled, uncaringly.

"So?"

"You really shouldn't play around with the poor girl", Urahara stated, leaning forward. His words bolted Renji up, cursing.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not playing around with her, damn it! She's a friend of mine! Who do you think I am, a horny idiot?!" Renji barked out loud, louder than he meant. An odd smile crept on the corner of Urahara's mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that, Abarai-san. You know very well what I meant, don't you?"

Renji had already gathered all his willpower to bark back a cursing objection for Urahara's upcoming statement, but it all streamed out from him when Urahara finally opened his mouth. He was left speechless, being only able to look at Urahara with widened, dazed eyes, lips parted being ready to say something. But in the end he said nothing.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it seriously, Abarai-san", Urahara scolded Renji, leaning back and starting to fan himself with the paper fan. He waited for lieutenant's answer, calmly, sternly. The look on Renji's face was bothered.

Had he thought about it…? Countless of times and yet not at all. He---

"You know very well what Seireitei and it's government thinks about meddling with humans more than necessary. Actually, the ones living in Seireitei aren't allowed to befriend with humans at all, not to mention about the serious intercourses with them." Urahara kept a small pause between his talking, before he continued with deep tone. "The ones with the high social rank are especially forbidden to meddle with humans".

Renji listened to Urahara, shocked. He… He…

"I fucking know that…" he hissed, beaten. He had turned his eyes away from Urahara, staring his teacup with darkened features. "I wasn't planning to marry her or anything. It's just little liking from both sides, that's not illegal, is it?", Renji defended himself and earned a scolding huff from Urahara.

"But does Inoue-chan know that?"

"Of course she-----" Renji's loud sentence was cut off by himself.

"So you haven't given her any hopes of a longer relationship or of a serious dating? That she is aware that you both are kind of just… having fun. Playing. Is that right?" Seeing Renji wasn't ready to answer Urahara continued "Does she know that her heart will be broken if she gets too familiar with you and what most important, that this little play of yours can cause you some serious consequences?"

"Why I am the one being blamed here?" Renji suddenly snapped, the fire returning to his stinging eyes. "Rukia can toy with Ichigo around and when I get a bit more friendly with Inoue, you´re practically kicking me into a prison and sending Inoue to another state."

His fiery statement made Urahara laugh, though Renji saw nothing humorous in it.

"That's because Inoue-chan and you are a totally different story than Ichigo and Rukia, and you know that very well". Again Urahara waited for Renji's answer. He didn't say a word, but the look in his face told Urahara that the man knew the difference between them. Ichigo, despite being originally human, was now a substitute Shinigami and Seireitei treated him as one of the Shinigamis. Inoue, on the other hand, was just a regular human with special spirit powers. It didn't make a person to be a Shinigami to have skills like that. Inoue was only Inoue.

Gritting his teeth together Renji bend his head down, frowning. He was frustrated and hurt.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered to Urahara from his beaten position, neck muscles tensing from the irritation. Urahara straightened his back leaning backwards and tilted his head a bit to right.

"Do what you need to do".

With that Urahara stood up and left, taking a final look over his shoulder to Renji. He felt bad for the poor young man to have such luck with women, but more than that he felt bad for Inoue. He knew that keeping Renji busy couldn't keep the man still, but he would end up hanging around Inoue soon again. He had done well managing to keep Renji away from Inoue for six days now, even though he felt sorry for the poor cell phone he had let Jinta to deal with.

Maybe it would have been the best if Renji had staid in Seireitei…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His hands trembled when the lighter hit the fire to the tip of his cigarette, illuminating his face with orange colour for a second. The long suck from the roll didn't ease Renji's nerves like it had used to. The night was chill, more than usual, and keeping the roll between his teeth Renji closed his jacket's zipper all to way up. Kicking the dirt before his feet Renji cursed himself. He had fucked up things so badly… He should meet Inoue face to face sooner or later and tell her they should stop seeing each others in a matter of a relationship more than close friendship. It pained his heart to think he would loose yet again a woman he had started to have deep feelings to. He had fought his way up to the lieutenant's seat to get himself the women he loved – Rukia – just to loose her and now the earned seat was forcing him to let yet again go of a woman he had started to have a deep feelings to – Inoue.

He didn't want to face Inoue like that… He didn't want to say it would be over. Fuck the Seireitei, fuck the laws! ….Yet, Renji had no choice. No matter how dearly he held on Inoue, he wished no harm for the girl. Maybe it was better stop before it got started more than it already had. Gazing up to the sky Renji noticed the warm colours of the sunset. It was getting late, but the hot headed man decided he would deal with this issue right now, like a real man. Inoue needed to know about the laws, Seireitei and his responsibilities. Savouring the smoky taste in his mouth Renji took the first step towards Inoue's home. And god, it was the heaviest step he had ever taken….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inoue stood before the full body mirror and eyed herself carefully, frowns knitted together. She inspected her body and it's curves, humming in her thoughts. She had decided not to go to school tomorrow. She didn't feel like going to it tomorrow, not after how she had ran away from the class room. She just wanted to see Renji, make sure he was okay, to get some kind of answer for this silence…

She had though about it. Thought about what the girls in the school had said. And what Renji had said before he disappeared.

Keeping the man beside you.

Being brave.

She would be brave. She would prove to Renji that she was worth of his time and his advices.

She had decided it now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Renji reached Inoue's home he had managed to stir his thought into such mess he didn't really know what to say to Inoue. He wanted to be friends with her, but the other side of him wanted more. His gigai felt heavier and tighter than usual, and it was like a stone would have been placed in his chest. Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead Renji cursed the gigai all the way down to hell. He really didn't understood what was so marvellous of it from Urahara's opinion. Maybe the inventor was in love with his invention…

Walking closer to the apartment Renji noticed that the windows were dark, unlighted. Wondering was Inoue at home at all or had she already hit the bed Renji slowed his pace, considering should he pay her a visit some other day in the end. He fumbled the keys Inoue had given him in his pocket, standing still for a second and having a mental battle with himself. His urge to see Inoue after almost a week apart won and shrugging his shoulder Renji decided to peek inside. If the girl was sleeping he could return here tomorrow. Besides, stepping inside the house didn't mean he would need to blurt out the truth of their liking's future if the time didn't seem to be right for that. Despite the mad, stubborn, determined hotness he had had when leaving the Urahara's shop to settle things for sure, his mood had calmed down during the walking. He shouldn't be rude. He should think how to make things clear without hurting Inoue too much. She had already suffered enough – like he.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The evening was awfully silent from Inoue's opinion when she walked the short cut route to Urahara's shop. .. Or "short cut" and "short cut", it really wasn't getting her faster to the wooden shop building, but actually adding about ten minutes more walk to her route. She had left her home, making up her mind to be brave and walk to Renji to ask what was wrong, no matter what Urahara would think about it. It wasn't his business anyway. Inoue was a rather ashamed that she thought such a bold way of Urahara, but she had made a promise to practice the bravery. And she just couldn't stand this uncertainty any longer. She was worried of Renji, thinking all the time how he was doing or had she done something wrong without noticing it. She couldn't do anything but blame herself it that was the case. She knew she was just a stupid moron, like usual…

After leaving her house Inoue had walked with head high, the smile forced on her lips towards her destination, but then, at some point, she had started to wonder was she ready to confront Renji. She had also been worried if she was too hasty and would Renji took her appearance as a sign of untrusting, but what most important – was she ready to fulfil her plan? The advice given by her classmate. Stopping for a moment Inoue had looked down at her body, thinking hard. Deep down inside she knew Renji wasn't born yesterday of what became to women and the bodily intercourses with them – it was somehow written all over him, unspoken – and it was something Inoue didn't want to think about. It felt… wrong to think something like that of her friend, even though the small voice in the back of her head stated that there was much more than a regular friendship going on between them and that she wouldn't be able to deny the fact that thinking of Renji in the way like that – squirming with sweated arched back over a sighing woman, naked and fully in action – wouldn't have been alluring idea. So alluring Inoue had scolded herself of letting such a mental image to pop up before her eyes, cheeks flaming.

In the end Inoue had come up with the idea of using the "short cut", to give her more time to think should she see Renji now or still wait for his contact. And if she felt like going back home, she could always return. A little night walk never kills, that's what he had said to her.

She was now walking through the abandoned alleys wondering why the affair things were always so complicated. Or maybe the affairs were easy in the end, but humans made them to be difficult. Animals didn't have problems with their affairs. They either had a one partner they staid with the whole life, of then they changed the partner during every mating time. Maybe humans were too complicated… She really didn't know what to think about it. She had never needed to think things like this before and Inoue kind of felt being lost with her thoughts. Maybe she should talk to someone about it…? Perhaps Tatsuki would want to share her opinions of relationships? She was always so reasonable and smart!

She heard a loud noise – first something sounding like ruffling, scratching and then a bang. She instinctively turned to see what had caused the sound and noticed how a street cat ran away from the metallic trash can. Inoue looked after it and felt sorry for him.. or her. Maybe she should bring them a cat food or a tuna someday. She hoped the cat had only ran away from home like she had, and wasn't really a poor, hungry, homeless cute creature no one cared about. When looking down the lid and litters spread over the street Inoue couldn't help the thought of Renji's childhood. Had he been scavenged the leftovers of others to feed himself, being forgotten like the homeless street cat….? It pained Inoue's heart. How the life could be so unfair…

Starting to walk again, emerged deep in her thoughts Inoue kept her face cast down. She didn't manage to take more than few steps, until she heard a whistle coming from the left.

"Hey, little girl! Walking here all alone?"

She took a quick glance over her shoulder and spotted two young men – not any friendly looking men that is. They were most like drunk or high. Inoue assumed they were most likely two friends partying together. When thinking how they had spotted her from the dark alley she remembered the loud bang caused by the cat. It must have picked up guys' curiosity.

"Did the cat catch your tongue?"

Making her mind of not answering and not minding of the youngsters Inoue hastened her steps and continued her journey. She heard how both of the men yelled after her surprised – like she would really staid to keep them company, bah…!

"Hey, missy!"

The voice of the man was rather demanding, but Inoue ignored it, heading forward. She snaked between the trashcans, walking further to the alleys. Hearing the men were following her she decided hit the more open spaced street, with the street lights making it be more visible and thus safer place to walk. Maybe the guys would see some other girl and start to pester her instead of Inoue if she just kept walking and walking, ignoring their loud questionings and comments heard from behind. She frowned. Being occupied with the thoughts of Renji and the mystical silence from his part Inoue remembered she hadn't changed her hairpins to the ones she got from her brother. The cute frog hairpins wouldn't help her in this situation at all. Suddenly she hoped Renji would be near her right now…

Still avoiding the men and wondering how long she would need to stand them Inoue finally turned in the corner and headed for the street. She supposed she would soon be in Urahara's place.

But she wasn't supposing her decision to be the worst one ever…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After roaming in the dark house Renji found out – mostly for his surprise – that the house was empty. Inoue was nowhere to be seen. Scratching his head Renji stood in the empty bedroom, looking down the bed that was untouched. Was Inoue staying overnights at her friend's place? What was she called…? Tat… Tatsiki? No, Tatsuki, perhaps? The house must really be empty and lonely for Inoue to be there by herself. Walking to the hallway and down the stairs Renji tried to listen to the silence. He hated how his senses were so limited in gigai and now starting to have a little concern of Inoue's whereabouts Renji thought really hard should he leave his gigai here and search for the spiritual trace of Inoue.

"Damn, why things are so complicated in this level?" he muttered with low tone, double checking the kitchen and the bathroom. Nothing. In his thoughts Renji walked back to the living room and stopped on the spot where Inoue has accidentally spilled the hot chocolate on him. The memory of it gave him a sad feeling and for a moment he was unable to do nothing but stand there, staring at the sofa where he had been sitting. He really didn't know who should be blamed of the results of that evening. His inner urge to protect? The emptiness that had filled both of them during that time? Fate? Renji had no glue how long he had stood there, the hint of emptiness toning his eyes, but suddenly his ears picked something. Something coming from upstairs. He cocked his head, listening carefully. It.. it was music… Odd music.. No. A ring tone. He turned around, facing the staircase and pondered was he hallucinating or was it really a phone ringing upstairs. Who the hell would make a call at this time of the day, anyway? While thinking this the ring tone disappeared, leaving Renji to stand in the silent house. Huffing Renji turned around to leave the house – he would come here again tomorrow – but as soon as the made his move to go, the ring tone returned. It nailed him on the spot, an odd sensation running down to his spine. He would have said it was spooky, but it wasn't. It was disturbing. This time his curiosity won and he headed back to the wooden stairs, walking them up slowly. The ringing came from the bedroom and when Renji creaked the door open – like someone would attack him if the opened the door too hastily – he spotted the light from the night table. His long finger curled around the noisy machine and lifting it up to his face he saw a number he didn't recognize. He wondered why Inoue had left her cell phone behind, but then on the other hand Inoue was rather absent. He stared the line of numbers, thinking was the caller someone Inoue knew or was it a drunken "sorry, a wrong number"-call. Not being sure should he answer to it or not Renji held the phone, until it went silent. The light was on for a while, the screen stating Inoue had got two unanswered calls, but soon it died and the room became dark again. Murmuring something under his breath Renji made an effort to put the phone back to the place from where he had snatched it, but for his disturbance the phone rang again. The light of the screen illuminated his face with eerie tone, his narrow eyes gazing it back. The same number. Again. This time he pressed the "accept"-button and lifted the phone up to his ear. If it was some drunken idiot he would make sure he should make any calls to this number ever again…

"Hello?"

His raspy tone caused a silence to the other side, until a sigh was heard.

"God, why I ever let Jinta to dispose your phone in the first place?"

Renji's eyes shot fully open.

"Urahara?! What the fuck is this? Where you planning to take the matter in your own hands and call Inoue from behind my back?" Renji spat angrily, ready to beat up the damned guy. The silence greeted him.

"Renji".

Urahara's tone was low, serious, picking up a different emotion from Renji than anger.

"What is it?" Somewhat Renji was afraid to ask it.

"She's here".

"Inoue?"

"You'd better come here, lieutenant," he spoke with a firm, steady voice. The colour of it made Renji to squeeze the phone harder.

"What is it?"

He got no answer for a while and Renji felt how the uneasy feeling crept down to his guts. Finally he heard Urahara speaking softly.

"Just come here."

His voice was sadder than Renji had expected and with that he ended the call, thrusting the phone to his dark pants' pocket and ran down the staircase, down to the hallway, down to the front door and slammed it fiercely behind him. Something was wrong, oh fucking god, something was wrong…! That was all he was able to think while running the empty streets, the breathing burning his lungs, his lips cursing out loud in anger the limits of the damned gigai.

He hated himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's coming", Urahara spoke, letting his hand drop the cell phone back to the table. He turned his head to the side, meeting a pair of concerned, yellow eyes. Standing arms crossed, her weight put on the other leg Yoruichi inhaled deeply.

"Such a bad luck she had", she said sadly and earned a head shaking from Urahara.

"I wouldn't say it was all just a bad luck". To underline his words he gestured his hands towards Yoruichi. "Glad you were around".

"Ah. I'd like to say it's my duty, yet we both know it's not." Shifting to stand straight Yoruichi moved closer to Urahara.

"How was he?"

"He's not been well lately", Urahara said dryly, looking at the ceiling. "The things have ended up being more difficult here than I or he or anyone of us would have thought of".

"Hmm, I understand. This dimension is different from ours, yet so same it's easy to get lost in here. To forget what used to be important after finding something else to replace them."

"I wouldn't say that either", Urahara smirked tiredly. "He remembers his duties, his dignity, and loyalty to Seireitei, yet I guess he's finally feeling such freedom he doesn't know how to handle it." After that he turned to look at Yoruichi again. "It's hard to say what's in his mind".

Though he spoke sadly, a smile painted over Yoruichi's lips.

"Don't say you don't know what's in Abarai-san's mind", she smirked, elbowing her old friend. "You men are all the same. IF I remember it correct, that is".

Urahara got her hinted joke, rubbing the sore spot on his side.

"Ah, I shouldn't have known..." he muttered, a bit distracted by the memories from the old times. "Still I don't want to start judging him."

Yoruichi crossed her arms and walked few step away fro Urahara, her back turned to him. She stood in a silence for a moment.

"I really pity these children. Don't you?"

"Ah. It's not easy for them. Never has been".

"Wondering how the things can go so horribly wrong?" Yoruichi whispered, head pressing lower. Urahara heard how she was thinking the past again. They never talked about it. There was perhaps need to it, but they never did. The awkward silence filled the room.

"He will be so furious", Yoruichi finally spoke, with a little humorous tone, breaking the ice. "Damn I'd be scared to see him furious. He's so hot tempered."

She heard how Urahara agreed with a hum.

"I'm glad Tessai will manage to clean her up before our hot headed lieutenant appears. Though Tessai won't probably be able to make her finish her tears until that. … Poor girl."

Again Urahara could only agree with Yoruichi's words. The night would turn out to be hellish one for sure….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji ran as fast as he was ever able to run with his gigai flesh. He didn't want to leave his vessel lying on the ground, even though the urge to use shumpo was enormous. His heart ached and lungs were too much on fire for breathing properly, yet he didn't slow his speed. Something was wrong with Inoue and the fact he didn't know what was it and how serious it was, made him horribly scared. Forcing himself to run faster Renji saw the roof of Urahara's shop in the distance, getting closer by every passing second. When reaching the front yard he wasted no time in bursting in from the front door.

"Inoue! Where is she?!" he barked out loud, meeting faces of Urahara and Yoruichi. He nodded a hasty, uncaring greeting for the woman before turning to Urahara.

"What the fuck is going on, tell me!"

"Easy, easy, no need to yell", Urahara gestured his hands in a peaceful manner, making Renji step closer with a daring face, eyes flaming.

"Don't start to play with me, old man! This is better not to be a sick joke of yours or I swear no one will be able to recognise your face after I have dealt with it!"

Seeing Urahara was too taken back from Renji's threatening behaviour and how the death god really looked like ready to bite the poor man's head off, Yoruichi stepped in between them.

"Abarai-san. Ururu and Jinta are sleeping. Don't scare the kids." She soothed him, entwining her arm around his upper arm. "You came for Inoue, right? Come with me. Tessai-san is taking care of her".

The mention of Inoue's name picked up Renji's concerned feeling, his head turning to Yoruichi's side.

"Is she okay?" he asked with a weaker tone than intended, scared for the answer. "What has happened? No one's telling me what's goi—"

"Abarai-san." Yoruichi interrupted him with a soft, almost motherly tone. "I said Tessai-san is taking care of your friend. Let's let her tell what has happened, shall we? Urahara dear, could you make some tea for us?" She gave Urahara a look that told him not to interfere to the matter, but to stay put. He decided to follow that silent order.

Renji let Yoruichi guide him away from the lighted room, down to the almost dark hallway. From the distance he was able to hear a faint, muffled sound.

…Inoue…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inoue sat on the floor, a purple pillow tugged under her bottom. Her knees were lifted up to support her chin as she let Tessai inspect her wrist.

"No serious damages, Orihime-chan. The muscle is just ruptured. It will heal in few days", he informed Inoue, starting to bandage her arm. She nodded him lightly, but didn't feel like talking. At least for once she was silent. Tessai finished with the bandages just before the sliding door opened, Yoruichi peeking inside.

"Inoue-chan. May we come in? Here's someone you'd like to see, I suppose".

Her eyes opened when she heard Yoruichi's voice. Her words died out – she knew whom Yoruichi was talking about. Inoue was able just a nod a bit and after that the door slammed fully open by Renji's fierce push.

"Inoue!"

Yoruichi watched how poor girl's eyes filled with big tears when the death god hasted to her side, scooping her into an almost desperate embrace. Her scarred arms entwined around his neck, bruised lips shivering in the saddest cry Yoruichi had perhaps ever heard. She gave an eye to Tessai, who stood up, them both leaving the younger ones be together, alone.

Inoue didn't notice them leaving. She noticed only Renji, her dear friend, who held her like she would be drowning. His shoulders trembled.

"Oh god, Inoue, what the fuck has happened?" he almost shrieked, breaking the embrace and inspecting Inoue's bruised lips and wounded skin on the face. She smiled weakly, crying, but said nothing.

"Tell me", he urged like an older brother. "I need to know".

"They……" she whispered, trying to answer while keeping her eyes away from Renji's, sucking down the tears, trying to calm herself. She pulled up all her willpower to stay brave, like he had told her to. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress.

"What did they do to you?"

Though Inoue knew and heard Renji was more than just worried over her, she couldn't talk. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would break into a howling cry. She didn't want to cry like this, not before Renji. She wanted to be brave, strong. She straightened herself, pushing Renji from his upper arms.

"Renji-kun… please... I'd like to be alone for a while… It's been such a mess I…" she pleaded quietly. She wanted him out to cry all the shit out from her. She—

"Are you sure?"

"..Please… Just for a second…."

He hated to see Inoue in such a weak state. He sensed she didn't want him to see her like that – bruised, scarred, wounded… violated. Crying. Weak. No matter how much Renji wanted to stay beside her, he respected Inoue's wish. Standing up slowly he cast the final look at Inoue, who put up the best smile she was able to come up with, and turned on his heals. Renji walked with heavy steps to the sliding door, guiding himself out. While walking the hallway back to the room where Yoruichi's and Urahara's chatting was heard Renji sensed how Inoue burst in tears. It pained him.

The shop owner and dark skinned woman gave him a questioning look when Renji entered the room, taking a seat before the small tea table.

"She wanted to be alone", he explained and shook his hand to the offered tea cup.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Yoruichi asked, placing the tea cup back to the table. Even when asked, she didn't hear the answer. It was written all over Renji.

"No. Guess she tried but never mind. I know already what happened. Guys. Two of them. Right?"

His look was icy, eyes piercing like a drill. Yoruichi lowered her head, answering to Renji's gaze with a stern look.

"Right. Two of them. Youngsters."

"I smelt them. Sensed their spiritual energies around her…" he gritted his teeth, with a murdering look. "How bad?"

"A close call", she replied, wiping her hair away from her eyes. Urahara remained unspoken.

"Where?"

"6 minutes away from here."

"You found here?"

"Uh-uh. I was roaming the alley close by in my other form. Heard the noises and voice of Inoue. I could say my timing was puurrrfect".

Renji snickered dryly before the cold look returned to shadow his features. He said nothing.

"Poor Inoue", Urahara said breaking the silence. "I bet she's in a shock. It must be horrifying for any girl to get almost… well…" He didn't finish his sentence. There was no need to it. He was able to see Renji's blood was already boiling.

Suddenly the red haired man bounced up, a killer glee glistering in his sienna eyes. He gave an odd look to Urahara, lips pressed together into a thin line. The man took his paper fan, lowering his head to hide his smirk behind the shadow cast by his hat.

"I'll prepare you another gigai", he sneered knowingly to Renji, who nodded silence thanks. As fast as he had bounced up from his seat, Renji had disappeared from the room, front door making a loud bang after him. Yoruichi stared after Renji for a while, dazed.

"You really let him go, did you?"

"I would have stopped him if I could, Yoruichi-chan. You know him".

Yoruichi wanted to argue with Urahara of the matter. She knew Urahara was match for Renji, for sure. Still, she decided not to say anything. If Renji had someone to pick a bone with, it wasn't her business, thought she knew it wouldn't end up well.

"I kind of feel sorry for the guys, you know, no matter what kind of bastards they are".

Urahara stood up, stretching, and chuckled.

"They'll just get the lecture they deserve. Call it karma or whatever. A karma in a form in our lieutenant."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Heated connection

**NiuNiu Note:**

Gosh, finally a new chapter! Damn it was busy as hell the last weeks, but I survived. This time we can enjoy of a chapter that **contains full M-rated mature material.** If you're offended by it, skip the chapter. Otherwise, have fun.

I'd be glad to hear was the pace of this fic fine or too slow. It became quite long….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji's soul was boiling, his breath hissing in the irritation, in the fury and madness he felt. His knuckles were white from the squeeze and he stomped forward like a storm. He kept his senses focused to the spiritual energy he had picked up from Inoue. She reeked like them. The bastards. He was saying a small pray of thanks for the fact Yoruichi had happened to be there and at the same time he cursed himself down to hell not being there when Inoue needed him. He was never in the right place. Not with Rukia, not with Inoue. Fuck, not with anyone! But no matter… He would settle this, make the reeking sons of a bitch to regret the day they saw the sun light. He would hunt them down even if took the whole night. They would suffer… badly… surely… He was so furious it was like the skills of gigai would have increased, letting him look for the source of the faint soul energy. Then, on the other hand, the sources of the traces weren't far if Yoruichi had spoken the truth.

The streets were still empty and even though the energy of the two souls Renji was hunting down was weak, it was easy to follow it in this silent night. It was coming from nearer and nearer, the energy separating into a two different kind of energies. Young souls. Indeed young souls. Renji was almost able to taste their energy level on his tongue. It didn't take long time from him to find what he was looking for. Two youngsters indeed, sitting on the bonnet of a tuned car, sipping liquors. A loud music banged in the car, raging out from the opened windows. Renji took a quick look around. Good. No one to be seen. He made his move, his narrow hips swaying in a threatening way when his long legs guided him nearer the two men. His corner of a mouth twitched. Keeping his narrow eyes nailed to the bastards he came closer to them, until the guy with the bottle noticed him.

"Hey, look at that idiot. Freaking ridiculous tattoos", Renji heard him laughing to his friend, who turned his attention also to Renji and burst in laughter.

"Never seen that ugly smut face of yours. Go back to where the hell you came from!" The second guy insulted Renji, not knowing to whom he was mouthing to.

When noticing the unfamiliar, tattooed guy wasn't going to back off, the man with the bottle jumped down from the bonnet. His lips curved into a mocking pout.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Are you deft, you fucking freak?"

His bad attitude posture didn't budge Renj a one bit. No. It was more like the guy would have threw gasoline in the already high flames. Renji's shoulders slumbered lower, eyes narrowing into an icy, killing glee. He sneered. Walking with the darkened aura around him Renji cast a shadow over the guys. They took half step backwards, but the mocking, arrogant look didn't fade away from their faces.

"What's your problem you---?!"

The guy didn't manage to end his sentence when Renji's fist mashed through the window, shattering the glass into thousands of glittering pieces, scattering around to his boot. That was his warning. A warning that made the boys shout in furious anger.

"You fucking shit! That was my car!"

At the speed of light Renji's fingers were around the neck of the human being who dared to open his mouth to him. Furiously he slammed the youngster against his car's door, roaring.

"And that was my woman!"

For a mere second the guy looked puzzled, until he seemed to remember the earlier events. He made an attempt to sneer, but was interrupted by Renji's fierce tug from the shirt, that flied the guy on the cold street. He let out a huffed groan which woke up his buddy from the shocked trance.

"You son of a bi---"

His angry spat died out before it managed to come to an end. Renji's knuckles met guy's nose with such a force the man howled in pain after his broken nose. When backing up to cover his bleeding face Renji grabbed the guy and send him flying on top of his friend. Renji's gloomy shadow cast over the two guys lying on the street when he approached them, eyes glimmering deadly.

At that point, they somehow knew it:

It had been the worst idea ever to touch that lost looking orange haired girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inoue cracked softly the sliding door open and looked down the hallway. It was empty and the light from the tea room escaped from slightly opened doorway, from the another side of the hallway. When walking closer she was able to hear Urahara and Yoruichi chat something in a low tone – apparently not wanting to wake the kids. She had no idea of the time and she wondered were Yoruichi and Urahara still awake because of her.

"I'm sorry to bother…" Inoue said quietly when she entered the room, interrupting the conversation. She stopped for a moment, looking down to her bare sole.s "I… I'd like to go home.."

"Inoue-chan, you should be resting!" Urahara breathed out and stood up. He walked next to Inoue, giving her a guiding gesture. "Come on. I guide you back to your room. You're not ready to le—"

"It's okay, Urahara-san. I'd… like to go home… to take a shower and... I just got scared", Inoue stated looking at him, hardly believing her own words. It had been more than just a silly "got scared"-situation. She turned her look away from Urahara back down to her toes. "It's just…Please…I just want to go home and forget this all… Could you give me a ride? I know it's rude to ask but---"

"No, not at all. Let's take a taxi. I'll go with you", Yoruichi said quickly, nodding to Urahara to let the girl go back home. He had no other option than follow Yoruichi's decision. A brighter light broke up to Inoue's eyes.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-chan",she breathed happily, but suddenly her mood darkened. She felt how Urahara placed his palm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Inoue-chan. Yoruichi-chan will take good care of you."

"I know", Inoue smiled gently back to him.

"I'll make the phone call for your girls. You two just get ready for leaving. It always takes so long from women to get ready to leave", Urahara smirked playfully and reached for the cell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji stood in the cold street, breathing sharply and fast, sweat glimmering on his forehead. Yet again he cursed his gigai that hurt easier than his soul form, and which also got tired so frigging easily. Before him lied two young men, moaning in pain, small pools of red surrounding them from here and there. Spitting the bloody saliva down on the two beaten up guys Renji straightened his lean back, cocking his head and smirking in a victorious manner. He heard how they cursed trying to stand up to their wobbling legs, coughing the blood and broken teeth out from their mouths. Renji's heart was still beating furiously from the pure anger, but his mind was focused. He had made clear what happened to those who messed with something that was his. Fuck, he had wanted to beat Ichigo up as badly as he had beaten these guys right after he had heard it was Ichigo's fault Rukia was sentenced to death. And he kind of did that, too, only to see the youngster recovered from the brutal wounds he had gave him. But these guys, these frigging assholes, were nothing compared to Ichigo. They stood no change against Renji.

And when it came to messing up with something that was his, Renji felt no mercy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure you will be okay alone?"

Inoue smiled to Yoruichi's concerned tone of voice, and to that worried face she was giving to her.

"Yes. I'll lock the doors and windows. I understand your concern but… I really would like to be alone. It's so… so.. embarrassing… after what they almost…"

Yoruichi stopped Inoue quickly, preventing her to burst again into huge tears.

"I get it and I respect your wish. Just remember you can always call to me or Urahara if you feel bad and want to be with someone instead of being alone. And I'm sure you have friends that help you, too."

"Oh no!" Inoye gasped. "I don't want them to know…. Don't tell anyone about this, please?"

She looked so sad and tiny that Yoruichi felt more than bad for Inoue.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed and I'll assure you Urahara won't blurt this out to anyone, either".

Inoue nodded and after that there was a short moment of silence.

"Uh.. I'll better go now. Are you still sure you want me to leave?" Yoruichi checked and received another nod.

"Yes, don't worry about me. Thank you, Yoruichi-chan".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two limp bodies lied before his tall, out of breath figure. He wiped his bleeding nose, shouting few words down to the lifeless looking men. His knuckles hurt and his side was bruised, but as he had promised himself, he had dealt with the problem. With no mercy. His fierce tempered was the motor that got fuel from the mental image of crying Inoue, trembling in fear and shock. He had made them tremble, made them fear like Inoue, praying at least a small amount of humanity out of him never receiving it. He was no human. He had no humanity.

And they had just learnt it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inoue was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she was safe, but the dark shadows cast by the furniture gave her chills. She wished she had her cell phone, but Renji had taken it. On the other hand Inoue was happy the cell phone was gone. At least now she didn't need to answer the calls. Turning on her stomach so that she needed not to see the creepy shadows Inoue crossed her arms under her chin. She blamed herself from taking the longer route to think. She blamed herself for being so shy and stupid that she ever even needed to think about getting more physically familiar with Renji in the first place. She had taken the route to think about it, to think whether she was ready or not and almost end up being raped – not asked was she ready or not, did she want it or not, or with whom she wanted to have sex with. She hadn't given any options. It made her regret the time she had backed up when Renji had so eagerly showed he yearned a bit more than just snuggling and French kisses. She had already lost Ichigo to someone else. She didn't want to loose the last, most sacred thing from her life to someone she didn't know. Thank god, it had only been a close call, but it had been a call enough to wake Inoue to the reality: She wasn't a little girl anymore. Guys didn't treat her like one.

…Guess the kids really grow up so fast…

The odd, faint sound from the front door jolted Inoue. She took a tight grip from the pillow, pressing it under her chin and listened. It was silent. As silent as it ever could be. Sitting up to light up the small table lamp Inoue looked at her bedroom door. She still heard nothing. Inoue stepped out from the bed and tiptoed to the bedroom door. She cracked it opened quietly and took a look out. She saw a tall man standing in the middle of the dark living room, staring at her sofa. Her throat tightened.

"…Renji…"

Hearing his name to be called Renji turned to face Inoue, looking at her without words. The light from the bedroom illuminated his acute features, making his battle sweated face glitter oddly. Inoue knew he had hurt the men, the bad guys, because they had hurt her. For a second she saw the reflection of that pure fury in Renji's sharpened eyes, but then his look softened, until another expression washed over him. Inoue looked confused her companion when he walked with long leaps towards her.

"Renj---"

She didn't have time to end up her word, when Renji pushed the door fully open and leaped over her, pulling Inoue tightly in his lap, devouring her small lips with his owns. Hungrily, owning. Desperately.

"You're mine…" he murmured breathlessly between the fierce kiss that had left Inoue dazed. "…Mine…"

"Renji-kun…" Inoue managed to whisper until his hungry mouth was travelling again over her lips, his long tongue probing her. Renji's arms around her were tight. Placing her palm over his shoulders Inoue broke the dizzying kiss.

"Renji-kun… I guess.. that makes you to be mine, too…." she stated shyly, being unsure of this sudden assault of his. She received a low grunt from him.

"Totally…"

Renji didn't care of anything. He just wanted to be with Inoue. Fuck the Soul Society, fuck the rules. This was his life. Every since he had entered the school he had lived under someone other's will. He claimed to be the fierce death god, running like a mad man to every single fight, yet he chickened when the real issues needed some action. He had done that with Rukia, never opening his mouth for his feelings, until it was already too late for that. He had lost her, since someone else had had the guts to speak to her. He had almost lost Inoue, too, letting some fucking shitheads to claim her for themselves. The man in him raged because of it. After beating the crap out of them he had made his decision. He wouldn't chicken anymore. He would confess him true feelings for Inoue with the same intensity he had hammered the guys down to the pavement.

He would make her to be fully his.

Inoue on the other hand didn't know what was going on. It was dizzying yet scary to have Renji roaming with his mouth and hands over her, pressing her tighter against his chest, letting go from her lips just to drop his head down to her neck. He gave Inoue a wide lick with his tongue, nibbling her.

"What is it, Renji..?" Inoue sighed out, wondering his sudden onslaught. She felt herself weak.

"You, babe. All just for you…" he replied, with as less words as previously. Sensing Inoue being still unsure Renji lifted his head up, drawing a moist trail from Inoue's neck up to her ear with his parted lips. "Don't be afraid. It just pisses me off to know what the bastards tried to do to you". Nuzzling his nose against Inoue's ear shell he lowered his hands down to Inoue's lower back, caressing her. "Let's get rid of that fucking memory. Let me replace it."

His voice was a tantalizing spell which inspired Inoue to follow it. She noticed though how her fingers trembled when Renji devoured her delicate neck skin, licking and biting her every now and then. He felt eager to Inoue. Even though it was a bit scary for her, Inoue still stated herself that she was safe. This was Renji, her Renji. Her guardian. She had no need to fear. She could believe his words. Finding enough courage to return the soft caressing she received a pleased, welcomed murmur from Renji. She had never heard him sounding like that. Actually she had never heard anyone sounding like that, and she liked that sound. Inoue decided to caress Renji's shoulders and back of his neck a bit more.

Inspired by this warm reaction he was receiving Renji returned his mouth to Inoue's neck, enjoying of her smooth skin with his lips and tongue. He nipped carefully her jaw line, earning encouraging strokes from her palms to the base of his back hair. Grunting with a pleased sound he dropped his head down to the crook of Inoue's neck, just above the collarbone. His first, long, firm kiss from that exact place drew a gasp out from Inoue. Eagerly, he tasted her more, trying to arch his back to be able to treat her neck and yet have his narrow hips pressed as near Inoue's body as possible. His palms roamed on her sides, finding their way down to her cute butt before coming back up.

Inoue couldn't help the small shivering Renji gave her. He was solid and strong and apparently very skilled with his mouth. The pink colour on her cheeks flushed all the way to her ears when Renji groped her butt a bit more roughly than previously. His hands felt hot through the thin, silky fabric of her night garment. Renji muffled a groan against her moist skin and this time it sounded even deeper than usually. Soon his lips rose back to Inoue's parted lips, locking her into a deep, passion filled kiss. Inoue did her best to stay on her two legs, entwining her slim arms around Renji's tattooed neck to keep the balance. She tried to mach the intensity of his hot kiss, being still mostly the high school girl almost with no experience of boys. And none of men. Inoue had shared a kiss before – even with Renji – but this wasn't any regular kiss. She knew what he was after and it made her both nervous and thrilled. Biting Renji's lower lip she managed to make him yelp a bit.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she babbled hastily, breaking the kiss and lifting her palms to his cheeks, inspecting his swollen lip. The corner of his mouth curved into an almost wicked smirk.

"A little pain makes it just more exciting…" he hissed hoarsely licking the small trail of blood away from his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, making this small gesture look rather dirty if you asked it from Inoue. Dazed from this view Inoue cleared her throat.

"You… you think so?"

A manly low chuckle danced on his smirking lips.

"I don't think so: I _know_ it".

Before the blush on Inoue's cheeks managed to get even redder than it already was by Renji's comment, Renji was all over her again, this time stronger and more demanding. His acid scent filled Inoue's nostrils, his low, growling like humming while kissing taking her already thin breath away. He arched over her with his tall form, drawing his narrow hips nearer. Inoue's heart beat few extra beats when she felt Renji, through the thick fabric of his shredded jeans. Just a hint of him, but still enough to know it: He was needy. By some oddly, unknown way of the fact that it was her who had awoken the primal man in him flattered Inoue, sending an amount of butterflies down to her stomach and exciting new feeling to almost between her thighs. She let her hands drop to Renji's sides, shyly admiring his lean form. Despite his muscular built, he was still slim and narrow. She allowed herself to foist her fingertips under Renji's shirt, lifting his hem slightly up while doing so. He broke the kiss for a second to let out a pleased moan that washed over Inoue's warmed face, seemingly enjoying of her courage. His pleased voice urged Inoue to glue her palms against his skin, tantalised by the shapes of his sides and lower abdomen. She wanted to touch him more.

Aroused by Inoue's silent, shyly approval of his actions, Renji started to walk forward, backing Inoue towards the edge of her bed. She followed, with a bit unsure steps, but Renji pulled up his best efforts to encourage and comfort her. Despite the fact he had decided to seal their relationship, Renji had no intentions of claiming her by force. He loved rough sex, loved the loud cries and fingernails tugged into his back skin, loved everything in it, but Inoue was like a just born flower. A flower that had almost been ruined just a moments ago. He wasn't sure was Inoue ready for this after it all, but as long as he sensed no fear in her, he would go on.

When the edge of the bed hit Inoue's legs she shuttered, since she knew Renji wasn't going to back off. Still having his tongue adventuring in her mouth Renji guided Inoue further to the bad with his body, which – as soon as Inoue had managed to lie down – glued on top of her. His long legs settled across her own slimmer legs, his body staying half on her body. Renji's hands found immediately their way to her sides, stroking her hips and thighs, his playful tongue retreating from between her lips to kiss her neck again. Not wanting to be rude and being in the middle of loosing her now ragging breath Inoue slipped again her hands under Renji's shirt, this time to fondle with his lower back. He was well toned, tanned by the long days in the park and when Inoue turned her head toward Renji she noticed how sun-kissed he smelt. She admired that soft, sandy scent that pushed itself up between Renji's personal, acid aroma, sniffing his jaw line just under his ear. His sideburn tickled her cheek.

Yelping in surprise her hands jumped up to Renji's back, entwining around him when the death god bit her.

"You're right." Inoue sighed with a loud tone. "It really makes it more exciting."

Snickering to Inoue's comment Renji bit her again, this time to her earlobe, earning another pleased yelp from Inoue. Inoue, on the other hand, returned this favour by biting Renji ear, too. Shyly at first, but when she received the loud moan Inoue licked Renji's ear shell. The man sighed, cocking his head to grant better access for Inoue's small tongue. Her cherry lips brushed over his earlobe, sucking it gently, fingertips drawing mesmerising circles to his back, just above the belt he wore with his jeans.

"Ah… that feels nice…" he murmured softly, staying still and letting Inoue to play with him. She giggled a bit and continued. Her whole world was now just Renji.

"...Renji-kun…" Inoue whispered to his ear, breathing shallowly. "I'd like to see your tattoos again. Can you take your shirt off?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. Renji stood up to his knees and tore his shirt off, throwing it on the floor to a direction he didn't bother to look at. Inoue followed him with her gaze and when seeing him without his shirt, his lean body covered with the primal tattoo design, Inoue made her mind fully – she would do as told by her classmates, keep the man beside her by giving him what he yearned. She reached out to touch his stomach, making him curl over her with a purring tone. His hand glued on her thigh, slowly slipping under the hem of her night garment. Inoue trembled by the touch, but kept her mouth shut against Renji's neck tattoo. He hissed.

"Liking them?"

She hummed for him positively, raking her fingers through his fiery mane. His lips travelled back to her neck, making Inoue loosen her kiss from Renji's neck. His rough yet soft tongue whirled lower towards her bosom, another hand groping her butt. Inoue let him do so, lifting her leg up and rubbing it against Renji's thigh. She giggled for his wordless, low tone response, but the giggle died transforming into a sharp gasp when Renji kissed her breast. His groping hand slid under the hem of her night garment, stopping to caress her side just under her bosom. He was hungry, lusty and without listening to Inoue's shy, unsure whimpering, forced her to let go of her clothes, leaving her on bed only with her panties on. Tossing the silky outfit to the same direction he has disposed his shirt, Renji smirked victoriously. Inoue, being still shock of loosing her fabric, tried to hide her naked breasts behind her arms, but until she managed to cover herself, Renji grabbed her arms, pinning them against the mattress and devoured Inoue's lips hungrily, killing her muffled surprised cry. For a mere moment Inoue was scared his boldness, but then she melted into that hot mouth, enjoying the feeling of their connected half naked bodies. Renji let go of her wrists, trailing his hand on to her breast. Massaging always made the girls plea and Renji knew Inoue wasn't exception.

"Renji-kun…" she sighed, being sure she would soon die to a heart attack. His mouth accompanied his hand to another breast, taking his time to nipple and suck and kiss those innocent nibbles, making Inoue to caress his shoulders and hair with soft moans. She was embarrassed to hear her own voice, but she knew Renji liked it. Tugging her fingers under the little rubber band that held Renji's hair together she let his hair fell down free. He gave her a quick look from under his brows, long bangs of hair softening his features and making the sharp glee in his eyes look irresistible.

Inoue closed her eyes and enjoyed the odd but most marvellous feeling ever. Her cheeks were red from passion and embarrassment, Renji's boner pushing through his jeans to her thigh making the whole situation feel too true to be… true. Too good to be true. She had dreamt of having her first time with Ichigo, but now that orange haired man didn't even cross her mind. Renji had completely make him disappear, replacing Inoue's wish of loosing virginity with himself instead. The Death God moved lover, leaving a moist line on Inoue's stomach. She thought her breath would suffocate her when Renji's long fingers curled around the waistband of her panties. She wiggled her legs.

"Shush, no need to do that", she heard Renji's murmuring with aroused moan, his lips now kissing the sensitive skin just above the waistband. Sensing Inoue being still to unsure for the second move Renji pushed himself up, setting himself half on top of her, half on the mattress. His tip of the nose poked Inoue's ear.

Inoue listened to his hot panting breath that washed over her ear and neck. She lifted her palm up to fumble with his hair when his free hand started to travel up and down on her inner thigh. Renji, on the other hand, concentrated on watching Inoue's facial expression, taking every now and then also a look at her breasts, that wiggled nicely when she gasped for more air, groaning softly, biting her lower lip unconsciously. It had been decays for Renji from the last time he had had a babe in his hold to play with. He was sure Inoue hadn't done it before, which was little disappointing since he really needed some real action, but was now forced to press down his primal urges to bang her there against the wall until she would cried with desperate tone his name, with so load tone the whole neighbourhood would hear she was having some quality Death God zanbakutou.

…Then it hit Renji. He was still in his gigai.

And feeling how extremely tantalizing it actually was to be in gigai in a situation like this he finally understood Urahara's wicked smirk about "having fun with gigai".

That son of a bitch, he smirked mentally, but was interrupted by Inoue's soft groan. Which he didn't mind at all.

"Ah, Renji-kun…Are you… ah.. always teasing girls like this…?" she panted.

"Nah. Just the best ones. I like to make them squirm. Would you like that, too?"

Inoue barely heard what he had said, but still she nodded. She was immediately greeted with Renji's middle finger brushing between her thighs. A yelped moan escaped from Inoue's parted lips. It was satisfying enough for Renji to let his finger stop on the most sacred spot on Inoue's cotton panties, rubbing her with small movements. He felt how she lunged on him, keeping his eyes fixed on her closed eyelids. She looked perfect.

Inoue couldn't help the feeling that was building up inside of her storming guts. It was marvellous, absolutely amazing. She held him tighter when his finger bravely claimed the territory underneath her panties, touching her freely, straight to the clit. He drew lazy circles, never letting his gaze leave from Inoue's heated face, his hoarse panting sounding like drumming to her ears. Shakily Inoue let go of Renji's hair, slowly sliding her palm down against his torso that rested next to her, until her fingertips touched the cold belt. She hesitated for a moment, but found then enough guts to brush her palm widely over his manhood. She earned a growl from deep of his chest. Deciding it was perhaps one of the best voices she had ever heard Renji making Inoue started to caress him through the thick fabric. He was hard, his ragging out-of-breath groaning demanding her to grope him harder. His fingers became bolder, stroking her between her valleys with no shame.

"Do you like this, Renji-kun?" Inoue managed to whisper. His hot breath sounded shallow.

"Shit…." Renji hissed, letting his head lull lightly backwards. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but the long, lusty groan prevented him speaking. Inoue added more pressure to her hold, making Renji push his hips nearer, panting.

"..That's it… Good girl…."

Their ragging breaths and dry gasp for air filled the room, both of them playing with their new toys eagerly. Despite the fact Inoue ashamed her voice, she still couldn't keep it low. For Renji her girly voice was the best song ever. She shivered under his hold, tights widening apart to let him rub her more widely. There was some much stuff he wanted to do for Inoue, but he decided he could show few cool tricks later. Retreating his moist fingers away from Inoue he earned a questioning gasp. He showed gently Inoue's palm away from him – he had no intention, nor interest in coming into his jeans. The fact he was so near claming Inoue for himself woke the carnal man inside him and with a one, shredding yank of his hand Renji literally tore Inoue's small panties away from her, leaving her fully naked. Aroused by this sinful view he stood up to his knees and started to fumble with his belt.

"Get ready for the best part of this evening, babe", he grinned mischievously, getting rid of his shredded jeans. When he grabbed the waistband of his black boxers Inoue hit her face behind her palms.

"Oh… Oh… I.. I don't…", she muttered hastily, not being sure what she was trying to say. Now that the situation really was at hand, Inoue felt the fear rising, covering her completely. Besides, for some reason she wasn't ready to see Renji fully naked. His erection had felt huge underneath the dark jeans and Inoue was afraid that she would completely lost her interest in this if she saw just what size he really was. It would hurt, she knew it, but she wasn't ready to see just how much it would probably hurt.

Well, all that was chased out from the window when Inoue felt first Renji's palm on her legs and the next thing she knew was the moist, cool feeling between her inner thighs. She cried both in surprise coloured with embarrassment and in that heavenly feeling Renji's wild tongue was giving her. Her fingers clutched to his red locks, pulling his hair. If the little finger joy had been marvellous just a moment ago, this was definitely the best thing she had ever come across. It aroused her more to know who was licking her - Renji. She tried to find her voice, but all she was able to form was long and sharp moans and yelps when Renji found the spot that was most sensitive.

Renji listened to Inoue's weak whimpering, taking his time licking her. He didn't want to Inoue hesitate one bit. He wanted her to be wet, needy and totally ready for him to push in and mark her with his gigai flesh. Renji knew he was skilled with his tongue – he had heard that more than often, having shivering thighs lifted on his shoulder, sharp fingernails ravishing his scalp when the woman came, right before his eyes. After that he would take his price – either shagging the woman to another orgasm or showing his full length to her mouth, letting her suck him like he would die if she didn't do so. He loved blowjobs, like any man, but on the other hand Inoue wasn't ready for that. Yet. Now he would just concentrate on making her feel great, though his flesh was screaming for attention of hers.

"Renji-kun, Renji-kun, Renji, aaaahh…"

He acted like he didn't hear her desperate voice, but continued teasing Inoue with his long, firm tongue. He savoured, licked, tasted, nipped and kissed her clit, making her sound louder and louder. Snickering mentally Renji pondered what would happen if Rukia and Ichigo stepped in right now and found him between Inoue's legs, making the little girl sob from pleasure. Either they scolded him or then joined in. Fuck sake, he was so ready to get in the action he would make them join in, not even minding of the idea of banging that substitute Death God's ass.

Hands trembling Inoue tried to focus, tried not to loose her mind down to Renji's mouth. She had tried to whimper him words "please, not from there", but he had took her breath away so completely Inoue hoped she wouldn't pass out. She granted him better access, listening to how wet sound his licking and her wetness created together. If this was the sex humans usually had Inoue didn't wonder anymore why girls in school babbled so much about it. The unfamiliar knot was forming to Inoue's lower stomach, getting tighter and tighter every passing lick of Renji's tongue. It forced her to wiggle her body, holding on Renji's loose hair with a grip and gasp for air. Something was closing her, something wild and untamed and this time it wasn't Renji. It was summoned up by him.

"I think----aa---I mean, it's---it's----oh, Renji-kun, just don´t stop", Inoue heard herself pleading and caressed Renji's hair desperately to make him follow her plea. Renji acted again like he wouldn't have heard her at all, but kept his tongue busy between Inoue's folds.

The knot… it was getting stronger and stronger. It was filling her whole body, emptying her head from everything else. Arching her head back Inoue widened her legs and waited. Waited. The knot was coming nearer with a company of a void that whirled in her head. Her lower lip quivered in a sob and when Renji's rough palm landed on her right boob Inoue moaned loudly. God, this man wasn't called Death God without a reason. Right now Inoue felt like Renji would be killing her. Clutching on Renji's hair like she would be drowning Inoue wasn't able to resist his tongue and groping hand anymore. The void from a fantasy world sucked her in, sending Inoue to another side of the universe with a freely flowing cry of pleasure, her slim back arching in the wave of the release. The world around her disappeared and she didn't know for how long she had been lost. When she woke up from her trance she noticed Renji's smirk. She gave him a smile back.

"Liked it?" he grinned like a little boy seemingly feeling victorious. Inoue nodded tiredly, breathing shallowly.

"Oh yes, Renji-kun! It was … oh…. better than miso soup with chocolate chips!"

Renji couldn't hold down a chuckle when he heard Inoue comparing an orgasm to a miso soup. He kneeled up and roamed to Inoue, casting a shadow over her naked, sweated body. His eyes had a manly glee in them, which Inoue couldn't miss. She slipped her hands to his sides, smiling him genuinely.

"Go on", she said with a tone that was just above a whisper. It broke a joyful growl from Renji's lips and while kissing her eagerly he fumbled to get away from his boxers. Inoue turned her head away, looking bothered.

"Are you scared?" Renji murmured to her ear, receiving a shook of her head.

"…No… I just…I mean… We don't have a protection…."

She looked so scared and sad for him. Renji lowered his head and gave Inoue a wink of his eye.

"Don't worry sweet. This is a faux body. It can't reproduce".

Inoue nodded and relaxed, but half of the gloomy cloud staid over her.

"I know it's silly… but… can I keep my eyes shut?" she asked warily. "At least when we… I mean when you…"

"Anything that suits you babe, suits me, too", Renji answered steadily, trying to sound gentle despite his ragging breath and the horny growl that tried to escape from his throat. Man, he hadn't known he would be this weak for women who were shy in bed…. He leaned forward, murmuring his words against Inoue's soft lips. "Just relax. Take a deep breath. I'll be quick and gentle with it."

She nodded hastily for him, eyes already closed – no, eyes lids glued together. She let him guide her, letting him settle his body between her now shivering thighs, placing both of his strong arms next to her sides. She took a deep breath, as told, entwining her arms around Renji's neck. She bit her lower lip when the tip of Renji's hard length touched her slightly. A shiver ran up to her spine. The tip of him staid in one place, ready to penetrate her. Renji shifted his position a bit. He wanted to say something to Inoue, wipe that nervous look away from her face. Her rosy lips had pressed together into a tight line and her brows were frowned together. But he didn't find any words that would comfort Inoue enough. The first time was always the first time, no matter what the man was babbling for a woman to make her forget she would be soon having man's dick showed inside of her shivering body. Taking a firm position, checking that his flesh was in the right place for the start, Renji thrust himself in with one single movement. Inoue's arms wrapped him in pain immediately, accompanied with a scared cry. He had pushed himself completely in. Lying on top of Inoue Renji knew it was more painful for her to have him fully in so suddenly – especially when he was now in his fullest form after being tortured with Inoue's pleasured moans for painfully long time – but Renji assured himself that Inoue wanted to get over with this part as quickly as possible. He staid still listening to how Inoue hold her breath every now and then.

"Does it hurt much?" Renji whispered down to her ear, looking at her twisted face. She held him tightly and nodded, teeth sunk to her lower lip. She had still her eyes shut. "Don't worry. It goes over soon".

Inoue held Renji close and thought she was ripped in two. He had been rough with the trust and Inoue started to wonder was the sex such a good thing after all as she had previously thought. Compared to the tongue treatment this felt like a torture. Still, she sucked up the throbbing feeling, deciding women had done this millions and billions times before her, so she would survive of it, too. Besides, her mating partner wasn't a high school boy with lack of experience like she was – no, he was a Death God, who definitely had had his own adventures and exploring trips with women more than couple of times. He knew what he did and thus Inoue made up her mind to trust him.

"You can move now", she said quietly, still holding him near. Opening her eyes she looked Renji right to his and smiled warmly. "I can bare it".

With a lusty groan Renji began to move. Slowly, at first, inspecting carefully for how long the pained look would stay on Inoue. After a few steady thrust she seemed to relax, sounding like she started to enjoy of it, too. Because shit, Renji was enjoying it. He didn't even try to keep his voice down but groaned, moaned, grunted and growled in the action. He hadn't had this fun for ages. He wanted to have Inoue, have her fully, no matter what everyone else said. It was his life, his free will and Renji knew this was good for Inoue, too. This whole relationship. He wouldn't break her heart. Shifting to be able to trust in better Renji felt how Inoue's finger nailed against his back. Smirking so that Inoue wasn't able to see it Renji kept up the pace, panting heavily. His body was sweaty and smelt bitter because of it and he hold down an urge to bite Inoue hardly, like he usually did while having sex. The women were literally marked by Renji after sleeping with him. Yet he let out a long, horny moan when Inoue raked her fingernails on his back skin. She smiled at him, but said nothing. Getting more aroused by scratching Renji cursed his gigai. It wouldn't last long for him to reach the limit, not when Inoue was squeezing him so nicely, wrapping his dick to a such womanly intense hold Renji just wanted to cry. A weak whimper escaped between his shivering lips.

"Oh fuck…Shit… Ah…."

His narrow hips moved faster than earlier, bringing up a louder tone from Inoue, which didn't help Renji in order to keep his posture as long as possible. He knew that the girl wouldn't get the orgasm this easily – especially since it was the first time for her – but he would show her just how much he was enjoying of her body. He arched his head backwards and grunted something which didn't make any sense. Inoue under him felt hot and wet, soft and arousing and cradling him between her well-developed boobs Renji's heart skipped up to his throat. Letting his head drop lower, hair gluing on Inoue's collarbone Renji arched his back like a horny tom-cat, muscles tensing in the force of his trusts. Shit, it was near.. fucking gigai… making this all feel a lot better than in a soul form.. fucking human flesh, fucking wonderfull… It was all Renji was able to think, selfishly concentrating on bringing himself over the edge.

"Oh, Renji-kun! You're so fierce…. untamed…." Inoue babbled with a weak tone, earning almost a howl sounding groan from Renji. She looked the man above him, the man who was doing her, with half closed eyelids. He looked gorgeous, so handsome, so wild. His red hair was in the mess, sweat glistering on his face that held an animalistic, aroused look. The way his lips were apart looked horny and the sounds he was making unconsciously ticked Inoue's stomach. His tattoos seemed to squirm over him like living creatures. And the feeling, oh, the thick flesh in her! Inoue felt like there wouldn't be any part in her sacred sanctuary that wasn't intruded by his length. Encouraging Renji to have his pleasure Inoue scratched him again, reaching her fingernails as low as possible before drawing red thin lines up to his neck.

Renji thought he might loose his mind soon if Inoue kept caressing him with her nails like that. The temptation to jump down to the valley of universal pleasure was growing up to be to huge for Renji to resist any longer. With few heated, quick movements of his hips Renji let himself fly, throwing his head backwards, his back muscles shivering by the feeling. The joy he got from fights was nothing compared to this. This was pure bliss and he cried loudly for it.

Inoue watched how her lover came. He looked primal, manly, irresistible and at the same time, fragile. She had never seen this part of him and no matter how hardly she tried to resist, it brought a bit moist feeling to her eyes. Yet she refused to shed tears. Instead of it she pulled panting Renji closer, cradling him and caressing his messy main.

"You're naughty, did you know that?" Inoue giggled playfully, listening his ragged breathing.

"Yeah, I know", he answered, getting up and rolling on his back next to Inoue. She snuggled closer, sighing.

"I guess the neighbours might have heard us", she stated shyly and blushed. Renji waved his hand in the air uncaringly.

"Fine by me".

Inoue admired his laid back attitude, wishing she could be as relaxed, too. She kind of couldn't get rid of the image of neighbours listening with red ears their little love game.

"Are you okay?"

Renji voice was tired, but curious. Inoue nuzzled her head against his chest, nodding.

"I'm fine. A bit sore, but fine".

"It might be a bit painful tomorrow, but don't worry. We just need to practise more so it won't hurt so much in the future". His grin was impish and Inoue was sure that behind his closed eyelids Renji had a naughty look. She chuckled warmly.

"Hmmm, maybe we need…."


	9. Her decision

NiuNiu Note

Sorry for late new chapter! Things end up being busy enough to drive me away from writing and after it got easier I just wanted to rest…

Anyway, let's continue and again, thanks for you wonderful replies and support! ^________^

**Warning:** Chapter contains mature material. Either skip or enjoy of it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, Renji-kun!"

Inoue's sweet, hot voice echoed in the kitchen, her tiny palms seeking support from the sink's edge before her. Like promised, Renji had crept from the bed after Inoue as soon as he had noticed her disappearing from the bedroom, tucking his boxer on and sneaking behind her all the way to the kitchen. Inoue had snatched Renji's black shirt from the floor to hide her naked body beneath it, not noticing how Renji eyed her slim legs from the door frame. Not wanting to deny how utterly sexy Inoue looked in his too big shirt Renji had moved closer to Inoue, who reached to take a glass from the cupboard. The feeling of Renji's arms wrapping suddenly around her waist had startled Inoue, making her yelp. When asking what Renji was doing he had murmured with a deep voice how naughty Inoue looked walking around like that, making it unbearable for him to resist her. Letting his hands roam over her shivering body Inoue had known the upcoming.

And now, there she was, bend down over the sink, showing her firm butt to Renji, who – like usual – was groaning loudly behind her, doing her like a dog. His long hair was still free from the ponytail, palms placed on Inoue's hips, knees bend forward to give him better access. His narrow hips connected to Inoue's butt cheeks with a steady rhythm.

"Renji……"

"That's right, honey.." he panted, gulping down the dryness from his throat. "I'm your man.."

She moaned lightly for the answer, letting her head drop lower. She felt still a bit sore from the last night, but nevertheless, she was enjoying herself. Inoue felt happy. She felt like once she was like a normal human being, making someone happy with her own existence. And, if Renji loved her body, it was only a lovely bonus. At least she adored his every muscle, no matter was it a gigai or spirit flesh. She let out a strangled long groan and arched her hips nearer him. Renji's lower lip shivered.

"God, ah…!"

He thought of seeing starts when Inoue before him whimpered his name again until his roughly probing fingers on her clit and the shaft showed up to her valley showed her the way to the orgasm. With a few steady thrusts he followed Inoue, growling in the back of his throat passionately when he came. The aftershock was a tickling and warm, like always. He loved it.

"Ah, Renji-kun. So naughty and right in the morning", Inoue giggled when the man shifted away from her back, panting heavily.

"I didn't hear any protesting", he defended himself with a smirk, giving Inoue room to stand up. The girl looked happy with fiery red cheeks and messed hair.

"You want me to fight back, Renji-kun?" she returned the evil smirk, making a cold shiver ran up to Renji's spine. Damn, the girl was so naughty not even knowing it herself…! Inoue saw the odd look in Renji's eyes and huffed playfully.

"Never mind, don't answer that".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inoue returned smiling and shower fresh from the bathroom and sat on the sofa next to Renji who had managed to find his jeans on while she had been in the shower.

"Is it OK if I keep this shirt for a while?" she asked shyly, fumbling the dark, soft cotton between her fingers. Renji grinned.

"Sure. As long as you as you like to. Heck, if you want to, you can have it."

Inoue nodded smilingly and leaned against his side, letting Renji's arm entwine around her shoulder. She felt safe. Safer than ever, which was odd. She had always thought that she would feel safe only with Ichigo, but… But she was happy to be wrong.

Renji sniffed Inoue's hair and sighed mentally. How he could ever give up on Inoue? He couldn't. Never. He would came up with something, something to conceive the Seireitei that this was OK, it wasn't affecting to his work as a Shinigami or as a vice captain. Inoue wasn't just any human, she was special. She knew about the Seireitei, knew about Shinigamis, she had visited the spiritual world before. She couldn't be compared to any other living human girl. She … She was Inoue. His own Inoue. No matter what.

Sudden high noise bolted both of the half sleeping lovers up from their snuggling position. It sounded like the glass would have been shattered and soon after that a firm rolling noise was heard. They both looked at the direction of the sound.

"What the fu---"

It was all Renji managed to say until a bright light flashed across the room, blinding them both. A horrible smell filled the air, making Renji's eyes leak. Trying to get rid of the stinging feeling in his eyes Renji stumbled forward, noticing that Inoue was gagging the gas away from her lungs further than he had expected.

"Inoue? Inoue!"

Renji heard her trying to whimper some kind of answer, but before he managed to find her blind folded, something heavy hit his stomach. He air gushed away from his lungs, making Renji wheeze when he bend over trying to hold his stomach, but the fierce yanking from his wrist forced him to let his hands to be locked behind his back. Faster than Renji noticed he had been forced down to his knees, eyes still leaking from the horrible smell that had already faded away. He sensed a presence… no, few presences. Inoue's pained wordless voice fly in the air.

"Inoue!"

"Re —Renji-kun…!"

Trying to get his eyes used to the normal vision Renji blinked rapidly, cursing out loud the tight feeling around his wrists.

"What the fuck is this!" he roared out loud, eyes still moist from the bright light. The blurry vision brought something familiar looking to his retinas.

Renji just couldn't believe his eyes.

"….C—Captain…..!"

His captain was standing before him, in Inoue's living room, looking down at his with the icy cold look on his face. His facial expression told nothing, like usual. Next to him was Inoue, knelt down just like Renji, having her hands held behind her back by Urahara.

"You son of a bitch…!" Renji gritted his teeth after seeing Urahara there, violating Inoue. He wanted to jump at him, tear that bloody bastard away from Inoue, but the magic seal around his wrists didn't let Renji to budge at all. He waited at least some kind of answer from Urahara, but in the end, he received nothing. Byakuya turned his back to Renji.

"As your captain I have taken the matter of impropriety to my own concern. According to the rules of Seireitei this meddling with humans will not be tolerated", he informed coldly. Renji's voice hissed.

"I'm not meddling with humans…"

The sudden silence welcomed him, before Urahara opened his mouth.

"Abarai-san. I think it's bet—"

"Shut up, you fucking bastard!" Renji growled loudly, piercing Urahara with his gaze. "What fucking evidence you have anyway? It's not a crime to become friends with those you help you-"

"We have enough evidence, if you're worried about that".

Byakuya's voice was deeper and deadlier than usual. After hearing him speaking Renji paled instantly. …No… No… For fuck's sake! He had seen them… heard them…! Fuck! This was…

"You're in a deep shit, Abarai-san".

He turned to look at Urahara, who gave him a stern look. Inoue before him had hit her face behind her fallen orange locks, the aura of shame whirling around her tiny body. She looked so fragile in Renji's black tee, bare legs pulled under her body. Renji wanted to go to her, but only thing he was able to do was look at Urahara with shocked eyes. He knew he was in trouble – badly – even without Urahara mentioning it.

"..What… what about Inoue? I don't mind what you do to me, just let her be. She has nothing to do with this…" he finally murmured quietly, understanding his position in this.

"That's not a decision for you to make", Byakuya answered bluntly but with a tone that left no room for arguing. Renji's jaw muscles tensed.

"Its okay, Renji-kun", Inoue whispered keeping her face hidden from him. After that she went back to silence. Sensing it was better to keep his mouth shut after all and save the words for the right time, Renji let his head drop lower, bangs falling to frame his face.

"Sorry, Inoue", he muttered an awkward apology for her. He knew she was crying, no matter how silently she tried to be before Urahara's tall form. It pained him.

As suddenly as he had arrived, the captain left with the girl and his vice captain, unlocking the door to spirit world with his sword and gesturing the younger ones to follow. When the bright light from the soul world leaked to the Inoue's apartment Renji had a bad feeling that the things would not end up well.

At least he hoped to be wrong…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe that! Our Abarai-san hooked up with Inoue-chan?!"

Even though it wasn't a secret, Hisagi still winced for the loudness of Matsumoto's words. He hastened his pace, trying to make them both to reach their destination faster. He didn't like the looks the other shinigamis were giving them when Renji's relationship to Inoue was mentioned.

"That's the case, believe it or not", Hisagi said casually hiding his inner tension. "I had hard time to believe that at first, too, but what's true is true".

Matsumoto's eyebrows frowned into a concerned expression. She tried to keep up Hisagi's hasty pace, almost jogging next to him. Somehow she just couldn't imagine both of them together – guess the whole Seireitei was still rolling their eyes and thinking whether this all was a joke or just some misunderstanding. The whole situation had pulled almost underground and the regular death gods had ordered to keep up with their working like usual. Everything concerning Renji and Inoue had been wiped under the carpet. It was the fact that made both of Matsumoto and Hisagi worried.

"Have the court already heard Abarai-san out?" Matsumoto broke the silence. Hisagi shrugged.

"I've no idea. That's why I decided to visit him. You'll coming along?"

"Are you sure the guards will let us see him?" she asked with a low voice, looking directly at Hisagi. His corner of the mouth twitched.

"Let's hope for the best…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji sat in the corner of the cell, looking down at the grey floor under his bare soles. They had thrown him into the jail as soon as they had reached the Seireitei some days ago, separating him from Inoue. He wasn't worried for himself, but for Inoue. He had messed things up badly and he was furious there was now nothing he could do about it. He was just forced to idle alone in the cold room and wait for the upcoming. He had tried to ask from the guards how the human girl was doing or where she was held, but he never received any answer. Guess the higher level had given them an order not to speak about it…

He heard some kind of muttering coming from the other room, but he paid no attention to it. He didn't care about it. Even though he was locked in the jail Renji knew the whole Seireitei was babbling about him. It was just one of those things you knew without seeing or hearing it yourself.

"Abarai-san!"

Upset sounding voice calling his name broke the silence in the room. Turning around Renji managed to get just a peek from the person who ran hastily towards him to and embraced him tightly.

"..Ra..Rangiku chan?" he tottered from his seat, boggled and noticed another familiar person entering in his area. "And you too, Shuuhei-san..?"

"Is it true what they say about you and Inoue-chan?" Matsumoto pressed out loud holding Renji from shoulders and looking more than concerned. Renji blinked couple of times. He wasn't used to get this kind of reactions from Matsumoto…

"As bold as always…" Renji heard Hisagi sighing, but it didn't fade away the stern look from Matsumoto's eyes. No, it was like her look would have gotten stonier.

"..It depends what they say about us", Renji answered, making the woman frown more.

"That you have a relationship."

Renji huffed with a smirk and stood up from his position, leaving Matsumoto on her knees on the floor. He turned his back for the guests, staring outside from the small window high above his head. He saw only the blue sky.

"That's the reason those bastards locked me up here", he hissed, a tone of despise in his voice. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the sky. "Guess it's so damn serious to have feelings for humans, even though it's our duty to guard them. Doesn't make any fucking sense, does it?"

"Have they heard you yet? The jury? I suppose they're holding some kind of trial for t---"

"Yeah, I spoke to them yesterday", Renji interrupted Hisagi, shifting his weight to another leg. "They didn't seem to be happy".

"But… but… it can't be that bad, right? I mean, she's Inoue. She has helped us before, Seireitei knows her. And she's friends of Ichigo, too. I think the jury would be gentle with the matter…" Matsumoto tried to encourage Renji with a wobbly voice. No words were spoken for a while.

"Is it serious, Abarai-san?" Hisagi asked darkly. He received a deep sigh, with a motion of slumbering shoulder. Renji seemed to be bothered by the question, but Hisagi waited with patience.

".. I slept with her".

A loud gasp filled the air.

"Twice".

Matsumoto stood up from her kneeled position and walked behind Renji, almost motherly concern reflecting from her face.

"Abarai-san, you didn't…"

"I did and shut it!" he barked back, turning around with a fierce aura. He immediately felt sorry for his loud yell that drew the attention of the guard, too. Hisagi gestured them that everything was ok and the young guard disappeared back to his previous position. Renji waited for him to go away before he continued.

"I mean I just…" he snarled with aggravation until his eyes softened. Without saying a word Renji sat back down to the metallic long seat and leaned his forehead against his palms.

"I'm just one fucking walking disaster…." he muttered beaten, not bothering to look at his guests, which took a quick glance at each others. "Guess it would have been the best for me to return here as soon as possible."

"Why did you stay there in the first place, in human world?" Matsumoto asked and as soon as the question had flew away from her lips she knew she had stabbed the open wound with salty sword. Renji straightened himself, leaning against the wall head lulling backwards, eyes closed.

"Do I really need to answer that?" he said dryly, Adam's apple popping up and down with the words. He received a sad look from Matsumoto. She knew one certain dark haired woman was still the pain for him.

"I'm sorry, Abarai-san. My mouth is sometimes faster than my brains", she smiled, trying to ease the tension in the room. Renji didn't answer. He just seemed to get more concentrated, lips pressing together into a thin line.

"I can't feel her, either", Hisagi informed, looking the blue sky between the bars. "They try to cover this up, keep the order maintaining the same as before. I bet Orihime is held behind the special bars, some kind of barrier that hides her energy." After that he returned to look at Renji, who had now opened his eyes. "You can't sense her, no matter how hardly you try".

Shifting again into another position Renji groaned sounding irritated. He ran his fingers through his red mane.

"As long as they don't hurt Inoue I'm fine", he mumbled looking for a moment like a pouting teenager.

"Hey, hey, you know", Matsumoto chirped, nearly jumping to sit next to Renji. "I'm still positive this can't be so serious. I mean we're talking about Inoue and damn Abarai, you're one frigging good vice captain and shinigami. One of our bests. The Seireitei can't be so dumbass. They're probably just a bit surprised of all this." Her words seemed to bring some light up to Renji's face, so she decided to continue. "After this all mess is over, let's all go to bar and drink! For you and Inoue!"

Renji couldn't help the small grin that crept up to his lips. Matsumoto was always after the booze – she drank like a man and even Renji had hard time to keep up with her pace – but she had a point. He really needed a good drink after this all and besides, this honestly was a matter containing him and Inoue, who wasn't just any girl to Seireitei.

"Let's pray for the best".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you really sure?"

Inoue sat on the tatami floor before the jury, hands behind her back. Many pairs of eyes inspected her face, which was serious and sad at the same time. She nodded for the judge.

"Yes. No matter what you have planned for Abarai-san as a punishment, I beg that all that would be forgiven to him. I'll take the whole burden for my own matter. The only thing that caused this mess is me. If I was a spirit girl there would be no big deal, since I have heard – excuse me my rudeness – that Captain Kuchiki-san has been married to a poor spirit girl, so this is not a case of classes but the races. As a human who I am I want to take the full responsibility from this all"

The judge listened carefully Inoue's statement. She kept her eyes locked at the unknown man before her, not listening to the whispering that reached her ears from the seats of jury. When she was not given any answer Inoue opened her mouth once more.

"I apology all the head ache and fuss I have caused for the Seireitei. Let me take the responsibility of this all".

The judge glanced down to his papers and flipped them over like looking for something.

"So are you saying you have no connection to 6th division vice captain Abarai Renji whatsoever?"

Inoue felt how her cheeks flushed with anger, but she maintained her composure.

"No, sir, I'm not saying nor even implying that. All I say is that I am the cause behind this mess. That's all".

"And you think that it would be fair enough not to punish the mentioned vice captain but only you from this all?"

"I.. I don't know the laws of Seireitei", Inoue admitted silently, the determination level dropping down for a second, but then the fire returned to her eyes. "But from my opinion it would be fair enough not to punish Renji-ku--- I mean Abarai-san. He… he has already suffered enough…" She wanted to say so much more to protect Renji, but she couldn't. The imaginary scenes from Renji's past in the streets, the loss of Rukia and everything else in his way rose up to Inoue's mind. He had fought through his obstacles so bravely - she knew it - so taking it all away from his would not be fair. She wasn't that worthy.

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes", Inoue said firmly, taking again look at the judge. She imagined seeing him shuttering under her gaze.

"Very well then", the judge said, standing up. The jury followed his gesture. "We will discuss about this matter and notice your request about the consequences of the happened". He nodded to the guards. "Orihime-san can leave now. I'll call her back later when the decision is made."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is impossible!"

Matsumoto's high voice rang across the mansion, followed by running footsteps of Hisagi. She stood in the doorway of Kuchiki's office room looking at Byakuya behind the desk with huge eyes.

"Matsumoto, don't---"

"Shut the fuck up, Shuuhei! You heard it, too, you saw him!" Matsumoto spat back to the panting man behind her and stepped furiously deeper in the office. Byakuya shifted in his chair.

"I didn't remember calling you further in", he spoke with unemotional voice, causing Hisagi's back skin shiver. On the other hand it didn't effect on the blond woman.

"I know you're a cold man, but I never imagined you being so ruthless", she hissed deadly, not backing up but walking nearer. Byakuya look at her calmly. He remained silent.

"Matsumoto, we really sho—" Hisagi tried again, but was cut off.

"I know you were in the jury. I know it was you who gave the final order!"

This time Byakuya stood up. Slowly and calmly.

"I'm not the one who gave the order. She wanted it herself".

"Bullshit!"

"It was her own wish to carry on with the all the consequences, also the one that would be given to Abarai", he repeated himself. Matsumoto's face darkened with fury.

"I'm just merely – considering both her and my lieutenant's part of this – fulfilling her wish".

"Bastard!"

The fierce slap of palm travelled across Byakuya's face. The dead icy atmosphere fulfilled the room right after that. Matsumoto was furious, Byakuya had the same calm look over his features, but Hisagi was ready to drop on his knees to apologize Matsumot's bold action. Quickly he leaped to Matsumoto and pulled her away from Byakuya.

"That's enough, Rangiku!" he yelped, trying to sound scolding and demanding. Hastily he turned to Byakuya and bowed as deep as possible. "Forgive her, captain Kuchiki-san. She's upset of the news, like we all". He wished Matsumoto would have had enough common sense to bow to Kuchiki, too, but it was a dead hope. Instead she yanked her wrist free and took the final glance at Byakuya.

"You're one emotionless bastard".

That was her apology for him. After that Matsumoto left the room, as quickly as she had arrived. Hisagi staid bowed down, paler than usual, waiting for the world's end to follow. Instead he received a command to stand straight up.

"I have no business with you. You may leave".

Hisagi stood at still for a moment, looking at the turned back. He was about to say something, but decided then to leave with no sound. He muttered the last apology on the doorway and snaked outside.

Damn, if he was upset, if Matsumoto was upset, Hisagi sure felt more than bad for Renji…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dry choking noise, that was cut off just to begin again, echoed in the empty jail. Renji had been left alone, the guard staying in the other room far away from him. He tried to think something, but he couldn't. No matter how hardly he tried, the only thing in his mind was the earlier conversation with his captain.

"…_Captain Kuchiki…!"_

"_I'm here to read your sentence in this case", he tall man informed steadily, standing before the surprised looking Renji. His face dropped when the word sentence was mentioned, but Renji quickly wiped it away from his face. _

"_I understand. Go ahead, captain"._

"_The jury have decided that all the charges against you have been ignored. You're free to go in few days. There's still some paper work I need to do regarding this"._

_Renji stared at his captain in awe. _

"_..Ex.. excuse me…? What do you mean the charges has been ignored"._

_He took a deep look at Renji with no specific emotion on his features._

"_By the request of your lover"._

_The shock in Renji's eyes widened even more._

"_I---Inoue asked it?"_

_He earned a small hum from Byakuya._

"_Though I need to remind you that a matter this serious can not be put aside without any consequences. That's the law of Seireitei and as a one of the captains – especially when being your captain - and as the family head of Kuchiki I need to make sure the given sentence is fulfilled."_

_The skin on Renji'__s face paled almost to colour of white. The tight, uneasy knot formed in his throat. He wanted to ask what it meant, but in the end, he got his answer without questioning._

"_Miss Orihime will be executed as a sentence of this relationship. Her sentence contains both hers and your crimes"._

_His world came crashing down. _

"…_That must be a joke…!" he breathed out, trying to laugh off that stern look from Byakuya, but the captain turned his back to Renji and walked towards the door._

"_The execution will be held tomorrow morning."_

_He tried to reach out Byakuya's arm to demand what the fuck this all was, bark out that they couldn't execute innocent Inoue but if someone needed to be killed it was him, but in the end Renji wasn't able to move. The jail door left a cold noise when it closed behind Byakuya, leaving Renji stand still, heart stabbed to death. Slowly his anger built up to a huge rage and yelling like madman he ran to the bars and yell __after Byakuya insults he didn't hear himself._

And there he sat now_. _On his knees on the floor, knuckles bloody from the wall and bars hitting, throat dry from yelling and eyes aching from the tears. This was the worst sentence ever. They were going to kill Inoue, leave him alone to mourn her death. It was just like with Rukia. This all was going in the same circle. He was such an idiot! Why he ever laid his eyes on Inoue, why? Why it always ended like this with him? Was he forbidden to love, or to be loved? He let out another strangled long cry of frustration and despair. Fuck! They didn't even let him say goodbye to her. Though he actually wasn't sure would he have been able to see her face to face. She was brave and stupid. Stupid idiot and he was madly in love with her.

The first yellow colour of the morning sun peeked inside the jail and Renji felt like his heart would stop. Morning. It was already morning. He had shouted, yelled, cried and mashed the walls the whole night. Maybe he was lucky they didn't bring Inoue for him to see before this all... He most likely wouldn't be able to handle it…

The odd sensation flashed across his middle section. He bolted up, not believing what he felt. It.. it was her, Inoue…! They.. they had took her out from her gage. Renji was almost able to taste Inoue's spirit energy on his tongue, especially since he was now in his regular form. The gigai had been kicked out. He jumped under the window and picked up his all senses to feel Inoue. Like being in trance he followed the presence's movements, not being able to point it precisely to a certain spot. He couldn't help the stream of salty tear running down his cheek silently when he savoured the last feelings of her. Too soon she would be gone forever. Getting killed in Seireitei meant returning to a spirit particles, even for humans.

Renji tried to sooth himself thinking that at least after that they could be together always. She would be part of this world energy – wherever he was, she would follow. But it didn't sooth him. It pained him even more. Reaching to wrap his fingers around the chilly bars Renji tiptoed, trying to peek out site. He sensed how Inoue's energy stirred for a moment, surrounded by a greater force he wasn't able to say what or who it was, and after that… it went silent. It was like the whole world had silenced.

Her energy… was gone. Disappeared like the morning fog from the way of the sun.

And the only thing the slowly waking Seireitei heard was a broken agonizing scream of loss.


	10. A Cherry Flower

NiuNiu Note:

Actually, I don't know why I left Ishida out… I guess there're already enough characters in this fic. xD

Finished in 4 am so if there's mistakes just… let them be, ahahha!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Urahara looked at the horrified looking group before him. He had just managed to shush all of them and guided them to the living quarters of the shop, while making sure Ururu and Jinta had their hands full of work.

He took a deep sigh before saying anything.

"So what's your business here, for all of the sudden?" he asked, like he didn't already know the answer he was about to get. Ichigo slammed the rolled newspaper on the wooden table.

"This shit!" he roared angrily, piercing Urahara with his gaze. "We just heard about the 'car accident' that hospitalized two young men and killed young girl, Inoue Orihime! You have such guts if you think we would swallow that bullshit… She can't be killed, she just can't!"

Urahara took a time to gather his words to a right order, not wanting this edgy situation explode.

"What makes you think that she would still be alive?" Urahara asked.

"I didn't sense her soul to disappear, neither did Rukia", Ichigo stated. Rukia next to him nodded with hardened features, accompanying Ichigo's words. Chad remained silent, listening.

"Ah, I see", the older man smiled gently, eyes hidden behind his hat's shadow.

The group waited for him to continue, but after receiving nothing Ichigo opened his mouth, fists trembling.

"We need to know the truth!"

Like considering what to say Urahara licked his lower lip unintentionally before slowly standing up and turning to face the light coloured wall.

"The truth is that Inoue-chan truly is in the spirit world. That's the case", he muttered, almost talking to himself.

"But… But I can't believe in the car accident! That's… that's not right, there's something fishy about it", Rukia spoke after seeing how dull Ichigo's eyes changed as soon as Urahara had mentioned Inoue being in the land of dead. Rukia also felt an odd sting in her heart when she though about Inoue being truly gone from this world. She had so many who missed her.

Again there was the gloomy silence that hanged heavily in the air. They all knew it must be something serious from the way the atmosphere got so easily thick. Finally Chad's throat clearing broke the silence.

"It has something to do with Abarai-san, doesn't it?"

He noticed how Urahara winced, not much thought, but enough for Chad's eyes. Ichigo and Rukia eyes both Chad with huge eyes until their attention turned to Urahara, who haven't say neither yes nor no to Chad's question.

"What Renji has to do with this?" Rukia asked rather darkly already picking up the hint of the real reason behind this mess. When Urahara said nothing Rukia turned her head to Chad who looked her back calmly.

"I know they were dating."

"What?!" Ichigo shrieked, not believing his ears. Rukia's expression was a bit dazed, too, despite the fact she had earlier noticed Renji being sensitive about Inoue.

"I heard about at school. It was the first day, you weren't there. Some girls chatted with Inoue about a tall, red-haired man she had been seen to walk hand in hand with. I immediately knew it was Abarai-san. Inoue doesn't get befriended with new persons that easily in few months, at least when they're men. She's too shy and innocent for that", Chad spoke calmly.

"..I don't get this…" Rukia said thinking and took a look at Urahara's back. "Renji wouldn't screw things up… He's smart, I know him, better than anyone of you. What is this all about? What Renji has to do with the news of Inoue's death?"

"I will tell you later", Urahara answered dryly, silently admitting Renji was part of it all, too. Ichigo, on the other hand, wasn't pleased to this answer.

"If you won't tell us right now, I'll go to Seireitei and squeeze the answers out from Renji himself", he dared boldly. It made Urahara turn around to face the young man with such intensive aura Ichigo nearly stepped backwards.

"You all should stay here for now. It's the best thing you can do", he said steadily yet so deep energy in his aura that the young ones knew it wasn't a polite comment, but it was a command that should not to be left without following.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One, two… three… four, five… six.

Six.

Half of a year.

Had it really been that long already?

Six months?

… For them it wasn't more than a blink of an eye. Maybe a day or few.

But six months…!

It was---

"Abarai-san?"

He lifted his thoughtful gaze from the papers held before him up to the door.

"Matsumoto. Please, come in".

"I know I shouldn't be here, there's still so much things for me to do", she smirked playfully, being again in a runaway from her captain "but I thought you could have some use for this".

Walking nearer Renji she pulled a bottle of sake from behind her back, the smile widening. Renji gave her a half grimacing grin.

"What are you planning to do? Got me drunk, eh?"

"It was just so boring to sit alone in the office! Hisagi didn't want to drink with me, complaining that he had works to do, but hey, so have I! He's so boring", she whined like a teenager girl and sat on the edge of Renji's table, just next to him. She placed the cool bottle of the table's surface, nearly pushing Renji's paperwork aside.

"Come on, Renji. Just few quick sips."

He eyed the bottle for a while, before letting go of his pen and sighed.

"Alright. But not more than that."

"Yay! You're the best!" Matsumoto chirped happily. "I'm going to brag Hisagi just how much of fun he missed when he turned off my sake offering".

She opened the bottle, apologizing that she had forgot to bring any cups with her and gestured Renji to have the first swing.

"Sure it's nice to take a break from the paper work and take a little drink with a friend", she smiled almost cooing and took the bottle to drink herself, too. She heard Renji grunting something that sounded like yes, while he wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. She offered the bottle again to Renji, who lifted it up to his lips, closing his eyes.

"Renji-kun…"

Her slim fingers brushed his temple, touching softly Renji's hair. His eyes bolted open.

"You don't need to try so hard."

He didn't slap her hand away, but let it rest against his cheek. Her eyes were soft, yet sad, like mother's who's soothing her son. She leaned closer.

"I miss her too, you know".

Renji watched how Matsumoto's eyes got a moist glimmer in them, the tips of her brows knitting upwards. He placed the bottle down, turning his head away disconnecting Matsumoto's palm from his face.

"I have my duties", he said bluntly.

"Look at me you silly lieutenant", Matsumoto said forcing Renji to look her back. She kept his head between her palms.

"Your duties should never overcome your heart. Never. No matter what would happen."

He looked her sad face dazed, realizing Matsumoto knew what she was talking about. Gin. She had lost someone she loved, too, just like he had. She had lived by her heart, and partly she still was. Under that smirking face and booze loving nature she was fragmented.

"Your duties change through the years. Your live changes. What never changes is you heart. It's always yours".

"…I…. I'm sorry, Matsumoto…." Renji finally said, throat feeling to tight for words. He didn't know what else to say, so he silently closed the woman in his embrace. It was awkward but the least he could do. The least they could to for each other.

"No, no, I'm sorry, Abarai-san", she smiled with silent tears on her cheeks. "And here I was trying to make you feel better and look at me now…"

Renji squeezed Matsumoto closer, harder, fighting back the urge to sob.

"I can only imagine how you have felt these months", Matsumoto spoke softly, breaking the embrace, tears still remaining in the corners of her eyes. She gave Renji a weak smile. "You really don't need to try so hard".

Renji bowed his head down, avoiding Matsumoto's eyes. His shoulder slumbered lower when he sighed, with muttered tone.

"She's with me, all of the time. I know it".

And that broke Matsumoto, her arms embracing darkened Renji once more, crying out the tears he refused to shed.

It was true what they said – the drinking pals were always the best ones…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo stood next the wooden, opened coffin, looking down at the pale girl he had once known. She looked so peaceful, like dreaming a calm dream, almost too lively to be dead. He had thought it truly was some kind of scheme, just a joke, but the body before him was too much Inoue-like to be fake.

So.. she really was dead… Gone… Living in a Spirit World now. For why, he never got any answer for that, neither did anyone else who missed Inoue. The school mates were talking about the car accident and the headmaster had arranged a memorial for Inoue, but the closest friends of her knew it wasn't a car accident. Or maybe it was, but it hadn't happened because her time on earth would have ended. There was something going on behind it and the only thing that connected Inoue to that tragic fate was Renji.

That was all Ichigo knew.

And it was all he needed to know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is that so?"

"Yes", Renji stated, a bit unsure how to continue. He took a deeper bow to Kuchiki, who stared him back with the unemotional face.

"I'd like to explain this all for them."

He remained bowed, keeping his eyes fixed on the tatami floor under his soles. He heard how the fabric of Byakuya's haori ruffled when he turned around, gazing outside.

"Guess for you being as stubborn as you are you'd do that even if I forbid you", he spoke casually, hand behind his back almost in an unusual way. Renji lifted his head up a bit to see his captain's back, but let it drop down to its previous position as soon as Byakuya looked over his shoulder.

"One day. Not more than that".

He leaned closer his knees in a deep bow.

"That's all I need", Renji thanked humbly, his heart suddenly tightening by the permission. Without saying more he made his leave from Byakuya, silently heading for his next destination. For a second he hesitated, but finally making his mind Renji took a grip of Zabimaru by his side.

Damn, he was so bad in giving up….!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo's eyes felt like steel, cold and emotionless in his head. His lips were pressed into a tight line and not even the fragile support he was receiving from Rukia next to him was enough to ease his mind. He had known about Inoue's feeling and even though he felt kind of guilty not being able to answer her heart Ichigo would have wanted at least say he was sorry. Sorry for breaking her heart, sorry for not being the right one for her, sorry for ever meeting Rukia for Inoue's sake, but now it was all too late. He watched carefully as the dark coffin was slowly guided down to the grave, white lilies covering the head of it. He didn't recognize the men who held the robes of the coffin – maybe they were just graveyard's workers – and it stabbed his heart. Trying to sooth himself Ichigo thought that at least for now Inoue was maybe in a world where she belonged to. With her family, and maybe someday her brother could join them, too.

Shifting uncomfortably in his dark suit Ichigo peeked down to Rukia, who wept behind his black short veil, her arm entwined around his. Chad was there, too, as well as Tatsuki. It pained Ichigo's heart and soul to see Tatsuki so down. Her eyes were swollen from tears, face hard as stone, fingers curled into a fist when she followed the journey of the Inoue's body inside the dark wood. She looked like ready to storm away from the scene as soon as possible, to cry out the madness of this all. No one really didn't get any of this, and even thought Ichigo knew no one had said Tatsuki anything about the messing with Spirit World in this matter, Ichigo sensed Tatsuki knew something fishy was going on. She just wasn't able to pinpoint that out.

"I really need to see Renji…"

Rukia's small plea reached Ichigo's ears. Catching up his inner steadiness he looked down at her sadly glimmering eyes which were shot at his.

"I need to know what has happened. This is breaking my heart. Inoue-chan is dead and Renji has something to do with it", she hiccupped in a very unRukia like manner, lifting the tissue up to her eye corner. "I need to see Renji…"

Ichigo couldn't miss the worrying atmosphere from Rukia that came purely from the affection she felt towards the red haired man. It didn't flatter Ichigo, to be honest, but he understood her feelings. She had right for them. Just like he had all the rights for the feelings towards Inoue. He gave his companion an encouraging squeeze.

"We will dig up the truth behind this. I promise it. We need to do that, for Inoue's sake".

He sensed how Rukia shuttered a bit when he made no mention about Renji in the last sentence, but like Ichigo had expected Rukia never said anything about it. She just leaned against him, nodding silently.

"For Inoue's sake…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't have any time for the gigai. He just ran across the night's darkened roof tops, searching for the energy of his best friend. He should meet her at first, before Ichigo managed to catch up with him. He was sure the youngster was more than furious for him. If the same thing would have happened to Ichigo and Rukia – Rukia being killed because of the human male – Renji would have skinned the man alive. And heck, he had almost done that, it had almost happened. He knew the boiling rage in the youngster and right now Renji wasn't interested in meeting it.

He soon snatched the energy ray from the air, focusing in it. It didn't take a long when Renji spotted Rukia, sitting on the bench near the graveyard, dressed in black and looking gloomy. As soon as Renji appeared she picked up his aura, turning to look up to sky like she would have seen a ghost.

"Renji!"

He landed on the ground like the lightning from the sky, scooping his friend into an embrace. This time, she didn't even want to fight back the few tears that escaped from her eyes. She hugged his board frame dearly.

"I just though I'd need to talk to you", she said with wobbling voice. "I know nothing, I have no idea what I should think about. All I know is that Inoue is dead and it has something to do with you", she kept babbling, apparently wanting to get to the point before Ichigo would storm in the scene. Renji pulled her away from him, nodding.

"I can't be here long, just for one day – in Seireitei's time and fuck, what is it here? Five minutes, a bit more? Ten? Captain will hang me if I don't return in time".

They looked each other in common understanding, Rukia being the one who nodded hastily for the answer.

"Let me hear it. What happened?"

"Fuck, it's hard to say", he began scratching his back of the head nervously. "I messed thing up, badly. I mean, you know the law according to humans in Seireitei. I broke it and Inoue and I were took to Seireitei, mostly against our wills. And she, that stupid human girl, had begged the judge to give the whole sentence for her. Can you imagine that!"

Rukia just smiled, nodding again. That was so Inoue-like…!

"So the boss man, Kuchiki… well… eh… fuck, what I'm hesitating about it – he executed Inoue for the crimes. She's.. she's…"

He wasn't able to continue, no matter how much effort he had put up into it. It was different to say it out loud than think of it. Somehow it made the whole situation realer, harder, colder… more agonising. Ashamed Renji turned his head away, spitting mentally on himself for his weak nature.

"I just screw thing up. With Inoue, with you… With everything."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. Her brother had killed Inoue just for her being in love with Renji. That …

"That can't be true! I… I mean, we're together with Ichigo and the law—"

"The law doesn't reach you two", Renji bolted his head up, almost hissing the words out from his lips. "You're noble Kuchiki, yes, but Ichigo, being a substitute Shinigami, is treated as one of us, when Inoue on the other hand is just a human for Seireitei."

Rukia stared at Renji dazed, the pale streetlight illuminating his features almost to the level of dead one. She didn't know what to say.

"But I still don't get that…It can't be that big crime to have a crush between a human and a death god to be killed for it…" she mumbled, trying to handle all the information in her head. Renji shifted his leg to another leg, reaching to mess with his hair again.

"..For fuck's sake, I need a smoke, I really need a sm---"

His sentence cut suddenly, eyes widening to a scared look, hand stopping the scratching. It all happened in a mere second. Renji managing to stiff his body for the upcoming impact, Rukia feeling a huge whirl of energized air passing by her, when Ichigo's furious fist slammed against Renji's face.

"All you need is a hell of a beating up you son of a bitch, freaking asshole of nature!!" the young boy roared like a lion, hovering over the fallen Renji, who tried to cover himself from the hard fists.

"I didn't came here to fight, you moron!" he managed to roar back, clutching on Ichigo's death god's outfit's fabric. That didn't stop Ichigo.

"But I did!"

Rukia watched almost helplessly the wrestling men, listening to how the curses and insults flied in the air, fists smacking on the flesh and bones with loud thuds and cracks. For a moment she was dazed, almost helpless, but then she stood up and ran towards the fighters.

"STOP THAT, BOTH OF YOU!" she commanded as loud as she was able to, knowing the regular tone of voice wouldn't reach their ears.

"What did you to do her, what did you to do Inoue?!" Ichigo's raging voice rang across the otherwise silent graveyard, but only the spirits were able to hear it, alongside with Rukia. Renji's jaw line tightened, blood running down the chin. He said nothing, which irritated Ichigo even more.

"What did you do?!"

"I SLEPT WITH HER!" the taller man raged back, noticing how the unseen flare flashed across the eyes of Ichigo. He was still dominating Renji in the fight and fuck, he would never give up.

"You fucking idiot, you brainless bastard!" Ichigo yelled, preventing Renji rising up from the ground with his knee. "You couldn't keep your fucking jeans on and now she's dead because of that, you fucking idiot! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slay you in that exact place, Renji!"

"That's enough, Ichigo!!"

The sharp kick met the boy's face, his body flying away from Renji. Rukia stood before Renji, breathing heavily, eyes stony and moist.

"Don't you interfere with this, Rukia…" Ichigo murmured darkly getting up from his knelt position. His daring caused Renji's eyes sharpening, but Rukia didn't budge a bit. Her hands squeezed into fists.

"I won't stand aside watching when my friend gets his ass kicked", she shouted against Ichigo's stern face. The young male walked closer, stopping before Rukia. Renji was still on the ground, leaning against his elbows, looking the two standing figures before him. Rukia stood between Renji and Ichigo like a wall.

"Renji deserves it", Ichigo barked back, taking a fierce look at Renji. His hair was messed and spitting the blood away from his mouth he hissed.

"He's right. I deserve it."

"No, No. You don't". She sounded desperate, shifting so she could see both of the men.

"You don't get it at all. Neither one of you", Rukia continued, letting the tear ran down to her cheek. "If someone should be blamed it's me. I was the one who started this all. I came to this town, I met Ichigo. Renji came here searching for me. I got taken back to Seireitei and you guy came to save me and alongside with you came Inoue." She paused for a moment, looking down the sandy path. "Don't you get it? I'm the one starting this all. I'm the reason Inoue's gone. If you want to beat someone up, Ichigo, smack me. Just don't lay your hand on Renji anymore or I won't hold back." She turned her head to Ichigo, who had calmed down, looking paler than usual. "After all, we're always family. Renji's like a brother to me. I will do anything to defend my family and if that means crossing blades with you, Ichigo, I will do that with no hesitation".

After that she broke into a sobbing, burying her tiny face between her palms, weeping sadly. The two bleeding men took a look at each other, measuring the atmosphere for a moment, before Ichigo gave up with the inner furious flame.

"Sorry, Renji…" he muttered an apology, which no one of them believed, but pretended it being a real one. The red haired man nodded, getting slowly up.

"Fine by me".

He stood in his full form, facing Ichigo.

"Would you leave us alone for a while? I still have a moment before I need to go and I'd like to spend that with my sis."

Ichigo looked at first Renji, then still sobbing Rukia and returned his look back to Renji. His heart wrenched when he realised he couldn't afford Rukia the support she would need now. He was messed up, broken, not being able to sooth her, but so was Renji and yet he was more a man to stand by Rukia's side at the time like this. More a man than he would be. Maybe it was his human nature that gave in so easily in the edge of loosing someone.

"Just treat her well".

Then he left, deciding to stay put and wait Rukia near the graveyard's gate. Renji watched Ichigo's distancing back for a second, before he placed his palm over Rukia's shoulder.

"Is he treating you well?"

An odd yet warm smile played on Rukia's lips, the veil hiding her eyes. She wiped her moist cheeks.

"Yes. He's wonderful. A little hot headed, but that's not different from the other dear man I know". She smiled sadly for Renji. "And I know you treated Inoue right. This all must be just some kind of misunderstanding."

"A fucking misunderstanding indeed. The one that can not be returned back to the way it was", Renji pouted, being angry for himself. He had cried so much he wasn't able to do that anymore, but his heart was bleeding constantly.

"Renji… If this… the result of it all is something Inoue wished for, you should respect her wish. It was her last wish and in the end she did it because of you. You should live it true."

Rukia's words wrenched Renji's soul and she noticed it. Reaching to touch his frowning face with her small palm Rukia gathered all her strength into a encouraging smile.

"I can't return to Seireitei, not now. They all need me here. But I promise, I'll support you in this. I'll talk to my beloved older brother, if he truly was the once deciding the sentence. We both know he's not an idiot." She waited for Renji to reply, but like expected, he found no words to speak out. "I think it would do well for you to have something from Inoue. As a memorial, something to carry with you all of the time." Rukia reached down to her small purse that carried the tissues and pulled out a small object. She reached it for Renji, who accepted the tiny thing with a curious look.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the cherry flower with a little jingle bell on a string.

"It's a mobile phone accessory. Something Inoue gave me in school once, but I think you should have it now."

For a mere moment Renji just stared the tiny flower, thinking just how much it reminded of Inoue. Cherry flower. So beautiful, so fragile and they only bloomed for few days, leaving the mother tree for their death while they still were blooming fully. Just like Inoue. His lower lip quivered lightly, eyes softening. He allowed Rukia to pull him lower to an embrace. He tried to thank her, wanted to thank her, but Renji knew that if he opened his mouth now only a strangled sob would emerge from his throat.

"….. I need to go now…" he said, sensing how his time was running fast low. "Please, tell everyone I'm horribly sorry for all this. I'll devote my life for cleaning this all up."

"We all know that, Renji-kun", she replied softly, messing his hair playfully to rise up the brighter mood. "Heck, I never was good in soothing anyone", she finally admitted almost sadly, half joking. "Just promise me next time we see it won't be this sad".

Renji hummed and nodded for the answer, closing the small flower tightly inside his palm.

"I'll promise to talk with Kuchiki-brother", Rukia added. She would have wanted to talk with Renji more, but she new he should be going already. Watching how Renji opened to gate with his Zabimaru she sighed, half relieved, half sadly. Oh, how much they both have grown up from their childhood and yet nothing had changed…

Renji gave the final glance and the smirk for Rukia over his shoulder. Then he turned his attention toward the direction were Ichigo stood.

"Hey, substitute boy!" he yelled, placing his palm next to his mouth to add more volume to his voice. "Promise me the next time I'll show up you fight like a man and not a like a sissy girl with such a pathetic bunches!"

He knew Ichigo got the joke, since he received a yell that sounded something like "yeahyeah, just fuck off already". Easily heated up and easily calmed. Just like him (even he hated to admit it). Waving a goodbye to Rukia Renji stepped back to his dimension, wondering would Zabimaru mind if he tied that little flower to the hilt of his sword….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Tears of Hinamori

**NiuNiu Note**

The school has started, but it seems that the end of this year will be quite easy. I might be able to update this fic more often, yay!

Now there's also one shot fic or Renji and Inoue readable and it's named _**Comment Parler: Are you man enough**_**?** Just in case if you're in love with this couple (as I am!) and haven't notice it yet. I can promise that if you like this fic, you'll like that fic, too ; D

I will most likely start another longer RenjixInoue fic after I've finished with this. I've got so wonderful reviews for this I think there would be people becoming happy if I wrote another longer fic. That's all thanks to you and your comments! Thank you again!

And you know, what's funny – episode 233 came out and in the Shinigami Golden Cub extra was Shuuhei looking at Matsumoto, who had bikini on. Guess I foresaw that, putting them in the fic way before episode 233 ahahahah!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was silent. As silent as it ever could be. Almost too silent. Turning to lie on his stomach Shuuhei let out an annoyed groan, muffling it into his pillow. His neck and back felt sweaty from the night's heat and the air seemed to stay still. Trying to fall asleep Shuuhei couldn't get rid of the worry he felt over his comrade. Frowning he remembered the hint of sadness in Matsumoto's voice when she had bragged about the drinking during the working day with Renji. Hisagi knew it has been more than drinking, both of them mourning after the loved ones, but he had remained silent. Yet still it bothered him. No matter how much Renji was behaving like nothing would have happened – perhaps to keep the seat of the lieutenant he had fought so hard for – it still didn't take away the broken heart. He really must have been in love with he girl. Taking a deep inhale Hisagi thought about the time Renji had been released from the prison. He had been pale, like a dead, walking corpse, dark circles under his dull eyes that were still red from grief. He had sneered for him and Matsumoto, something in a very Renji like manner. Kira had been there too, with Hinamori, both of them looking horrified. Naturally they had been worried to death over their old classmate, but Renji had only gave the same faked sneer for them too, claiming to be alright and murmuring an excuse to walk away from them – something about "getting into a shower and wanting to have a proper meal". They all had looked at his distancing back, Hinamori running few steps after him calling Renji's name just be stopped by Shuuhei. She had gave him big, sad eyes, but realising it was perhaps better to let Renji go Hinamori had only nodded silently. Feeling anger towards the laws of Seireitei in this especial case Hisagi had wondered could anyone help Abarai in the end.

Noticing how his eyelids started to feel heavy and hot Hisagi stretched with a big yawn. He made a mental, humorous note that Matsumoto had once seen him yawning like that and told him he looked like a cat. The conversation had also contained something about Matsumoto's sword Haineko, but Hisagi wasn't able to remember that anymore. He was way too tired even to get annoyed about the damn heat…

His senses suddenly picked up a wild aura of someone, accompanied with hurried foot steps. Barely managing to lift his head up from the pillow the rice paper door was yanked open. His eyes widened with a gasp.

"What is it, Hinamori?!"

The girl looked shocked, like someone who have just survive from a certain death. Her eyes were full of tears that tried to stream down to her cheeks.

"It's Renji", she sobbed hollowly "I can't wake him up, you need to help me!"

Hisagi bounced up from his bed, not bothering to dress up more than his hakama-trousers, which he hastily tied up with the belt. He ran like a storm right behind crying Hinamori, who showed him the way. Soon they reached the little back yard, with a small bond and a stone garden. Hisagi felt how the all blood escaped from his veins when he took the first glimpse of the lifeless looking body of Renji. He lied down on the grass on his back, head bent backwards.

"I don't know what's wrong with him", Hinamori whimpered helplessly, watching Hisagi dropping on his knees to examine Renji. "I found Abarai-san from here while having my regular evening walk…. He was lying on his side and I thought he was sleeping, but, but… he doesn't reply and his skin is so cold… I tried to help him to breath better by bending his head backwards.. Oh god Hisagi-san, what's wrong with Renji…!" Her voice broke into a sad sobbing.

Hisagi listened to Hinamori, but didn't pay much attention to it. He was too concerned about Renji. Checking of the man was still breathing and did he have a heart beat, he turned to Hinamori's side.

"Hinamori, go to the captain Unohana, quick! Abarai needs help, right now!"

She didn't need more commands. Hinamori spurted off, running as was as she was able to towards the medical quarters. Hisagi turned his attention back to Renji, shaking fiercely his shoulders.

"Abarai-san, Abarai-san! Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"What has happened? Abarai, you need to open your eyes. What has happened?"

He didn't receive any answer this time either. Renji's eyes had turned over in his head, mouth dry and lips apart. His body was limp and like Hinamori had said, cold. Cursing himself for not taking his shirt with himself to have at least something to cover Renji's chilled body with Hisagi inspected the man closer. Like he had assumed, he found no traces of the unknown energy around him. There were just Renji and he.

"Abarai!" he roared loudly, slapping the man across the sweated face to wake him up from his trance state. "God damn Abarai, what have you done?"

For his surprise the red haired man groaned something, very weakly though. His lips quivered a bit.

"Abarai!"

He got no answer, but Hisagi knew the man heard him from the sighing groan he has just let away from his lips. Hisagi shook Renji again, staring at his half closed eyelids.

"What was it? Answer me!"

He remained silent and lifeless as Hisagi had feared. Having all kind of horrible ideas running in his head Hisagi checked Renji's pulse again, finding it still being weak and rapid. When Hisagi adjusted Renji's head to a better position the man on the grass whined quietly.

"Hi…Hisagi….?"

He jolted, bowing his head lower to hear Renji's voice.

"Abarai! Can you here me? Stay awake. I need to know what happened", Hisagi spoke hastily with a determination in his words. Renji gulped down dryly, eyelids trying to flutter fully open.

"…I…wanted…"

"What, what? Come on, stay with me. What did you do?" Hisagi urged, patting Renji's face to keep his back rolled eyes at least half open. His skin was sweaty.

"Zabimaru….."

"What?"

Renji took a shuttering breath, tongue licking his lips just barely.

"It's broken", he sighed, sounding miserable. Hisagi's eyes widened in a shock. Renji's sword was... broken?! How?!

"Don't dare to joke with me, Abarai", he tried to laugh it off, not really wanting to think his comrade and old junior student would be perhaps breathing his last breaths. Having your soul sword broken meant the owner's soul was broken, too. He noticed how Renji collected his strength to speak out. He waited patiently for the red haired man to open his mouth, the voice strangling in his throat.

"I thought if….. I went close…. enough the gates of ….death… I could perhaps ….see a glimpse of …her…. " he spoke quietly, desperation colouring his weak voice. Hisagi's face paled. So, he had been right with Renji. Renji had---

"He's here, captain!"

Hinamori's bright voice rang across the silent night. Turning to look over his shoulder Hisagi saw how Hinamori leaded Unohana and Isane to the park. Hisagi moved giving space for Unohana, who looked calm and peaceful as always. She was like a mother for all of them, never showing just how much worried she was over the injured shinigamis.

"Abarai-san is conscious. He just talked a bit", Hisagi informed the older woman, not bothering to repeat what Renji had murmured sadly. He watched Unohana inspecting Renji with Isane, letting still crying Hinamori press against his side for comfort. He scooped the girl under his arm, cursing that it had been her to find Renji like this. She cared so much about both Renji and Kira…

"Let's take our Abarai-san to the medical quarters for the treatment", Unohana spoke softly, receiving a nod from Isane. Then she turned to look at Hisagi.

"Could you help carry Abarai-san, Hisagi-san? Hinamori-chan, I wish you could come along, too".

Hinamori nodded, eyes still shut from preventing her to see Renji's lifeless body on the cold grass. Hisagi on the other hands hesitated for a second.

"What about captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

A warm, wide smile appeared to Unohana's lips, brightening the dark garden.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You know Kuchiki-san. He probably already knows about this. He's always one step ahead of others."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fresh air tickled his nostrils and he sneezed a bit, cursing the head ache that made him suffer. It was almost like a hangover, but not quite. He turned his head away from the breeze, groaning. His mouth felt dry and he just wanted to puke.

"Renji-san?"

He hadn't expected to hear that soft voice. Slowly opening his heavy eyelids Renji's narrow eyes met with Hinamori's big, moist ones.

"Oh god, Renji-san! You made us all so scared!" she breathed out, both happily, both scolding, hugging her old classmate dearly. Renji answered the hug, still bit dazed from the previous events. He let her cry against his sore neck.

"What where you thinking?" Hinamori continued looking up to Renji with a cry wrenched face. "I heard from Unohana-san it was something poisonous. Be thankful she had right medicine here", she sniffed , wiping her eyes.

Renji stared at broken Hinamori, lips parted. Thoughts raced in his head as he tried to come up with some kind of answer. Should he be honest, or not with Hinamori? Could she take the truthful answer? Then on the other hand Renji hated the idea of hurting Hinamori by lying – she would eventually find out the truth. And thus, he decided to be honest.

"That's right", Renji croaked, pulling himself up to a sitting position and breaking the embrace. "That stuff could be poisonous."

"What stuff?"

He grinned sadly, taking a straight look to Hinamori's questioning eyes. "I'm not going to lye to you", he said with a raspy voice. "We both have been there, Hinamori. In those towns, in those streets. Same and yet different. You know what I mean with 'the stuff'".

He watched how his friend's eyes filled with horror, lower lip shivering. She squeezed Renji's arms tightly.

"…From where did you get it…?" she asked shakily, never letting Renji's eyes escape from hers. She was afraid to ask it, to be honest, but she wanted to know. She watched how Renji pondered the answer in his head – like he always did when being in a difficult situation – but finally he spoke.

"I have contacts. Some old faces from the streets. Nothing I'm befriending with usually. Just some guys I know", Renji croaked. He tried to smile. "You shouldn't worry about it".

"But still…!" Hinamori howled hollowly. "Trying to over doze yourself…! You're an idiot, a stupid cowardly idiot…!" She wanted to ask what was wrong with Renji, but she knew. Knew more than well and being exhausted from the worrying Hinamori broke into a load sobbing, burying her face to her tiny palms. Her breath hitched. "Just one stupid moron who doesn't care how others would feel if he died."

Renji listened to Hinamori's lecture with an expressionless frown, listening to how her heart's fragments clanged against each others, accompanied with her big, moist tears. Did she care of him that much? …He wasn't worth of those tears. He has never been worth of anything.

"I'm sorry, Renji-kun", Hinamori sniffed breaking the silence between them. She didn't find voice to speak more, and waving his hand Renji accepted the apology.

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry to make you worry", he murmured awkwardly, turning away from Hinamori. His bare feet landed on the cool tatami floor.

"Could you help me out site?" Renji was ashamed of asking help, but he reasoned it might make Hinamori feel better if she could lend him a hand. He would manage to walk to the porch by himself just fine, but for Hinamori's sake he pretended the other. She nodded him with a still moist hum, rushing to his left side to give him support. Renji stood up slowly, feeling rather dizzy and sick, but he pushed them away. Hinamori did her best to help much taller Renji to walk to the wooden porch's edge, helping him to sit down. He looked beaten and tired.

"Is this good?" she asked about the place she had helped Renji to sit down. He murmured positively.

"Is Zabimaru okay?"

"Not yet. The sword master is still repairing Zabimaru", she answered, looking down the pale man.

"Is there anything I could do?"

"…Bring me a cigarette…" Renji groaned, running his fingers over his tied hair. The sunlight hit his eyes like an arrow and Renji tried to shade his eyes by bending forward. He immediately regretted the idea of getting out site.

"I can't do that", Hinamori breathed out and a small smile crept to her face. She sat next to Renji and patted his hunched back. "Maybe some green tea instead?"

"No. I'll puke it out anyway…" Renji moaned desperately, staying in the bend position, forehead almost touching his knees.

"Would you want something else then?" Hinamori tried, wanting to make her friend feel better. It hurt her to see Renji so weak and fragile, so desperate and lonely. For a long time there was only silence, Renji leaning forward and Hinamori waiting for a command from him with patience. Her small palm staid glued on Renji's middle of back. Finally he shifted a bit, head bending even lower, like when feeling dizzy.

"I just want her. That's all I wanted. All I will ever want".

A cold knife stabbed Hinamori's heart, but this time she didn't feel like saying anything. Instead she moved closer and laid her upper body against Renji's hunched back, fighting back the urge to howl again. She knew he did the same. His board frame, wide shoulders and strong arms were just the reflection from the past beneath her embrace.

"Hinamori, do me a favour", Renji said silently, not moving at all.

"What favour?" she asked with quiet tone, listening to his ragging breath, ear pressed against his back. His sides moved with the pace of his breathing under her arms.

"If I don't recover from this shit, help me to be with Inoue".

Hinamori's soul almost stopped when she heard what her friend was wishing for. Shutting her eyes she let silent tears roll down to the dark fabric against her cheek.

"You know I can't do that…" the small girl whispered with a pained tone, nuzzling her face against Renji's back. "You're too dear for me for that." He didn't reply and taking a deep breath to calm her shaking voice Hinamori continued "I'm not a killer, Renji-kun. No one will do that for you. No one".

"Ikkaku will", he protested and received a shook of a head from Hinamori.

"No he won't. Nor will Kuchiki-sama either. You're part of this world, part of our team and existence. You're Renji Abarai. And beside, think about Zabimaru. I'm sure he would feel sorry if he disappeared against his own will. He's a little rascal who would most likely haunt you forever after the death just because he would still have wanted to bite some Hollows and bad guys", Hinamori smiled, trying to ease the tension in the air. She felt how Renji took a deep breath, like getting ready to protest her words, but in the end he just exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, he would do that", Renji admitted deciding it was perhaps best to leave this matter. He didn't know why he had even blurted out his desire to die for Hinamori. She had already witnessed it. He was just one weakling. Always loosing the battles, not even managing to end his own life… He was only a shame for Seireitei, he knew it…

"Renji, look".

He rose up slowly to look to the direction of Hinamori's pointing finger. A hell butterfly was coming closer to Renji. He reached out his finger and the butterfly landed on it. Renji paled.

"It's from captain", he informed Hinamori, who staid pressed against his side. "A personal message."

"You should hear it out", Hinamori urged Renji, who nodded and closed his eyes to accept the message. After a short moment the black butterfly took off and started it journey back to the direction it had came. No specific emotion was readable on Renji's face, which made Hinamori curious and worried.

"Captain wants me to take some time off", Renji explained feeling himself a complete failure. "I can keep my badge and status, but he dispels me from work for few weeks…"

Hinamori couldn't do anything but feel sorry for Renji. Why the bad luck was following him like this…?

"Abarai-san? Hinamori-chan?"

The softest voice ever snapped their attention and turning around they saw Unohana standing near the door frame. She had the same warm small smile and gentle look in her eyes as always.

"How are you feeling, Abarai-san?"

"Better", he said bluntly wondering when Unohana had managed to arrive. She always moved with such silent grace it was almost impossible to hear her approaching. Renji hoped Unohana hadn't heard about his request for Hinamori…

"That's good to hear. Glad to see you out site in the sunlight. It makes good for you", she continued softly, turning her attention to Hinamori. "Thank you for taking such a good care of Abarai-san, Hinamori-chan. Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Hinamori hummed and stood up, taking the final glance at Renji, who muttered thanks for her. Unohana followed her walking until Hinamori had disappeared away from the room. With a elegant steps Unohana walked to Renji, who also stood up and bowed to the captain.

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble…" he murmured ashamed. Unohana cocked her head and smiled down to him.

"You sure are one troublesome young lad, Abarai-san", she admitted gently, making Renji to blush. She gestured him to straighten himself up.

"I'm shocked to see what you have tried to done to yourself, Abarai-san. Hinamori-chan ja Hisagi-san, as well as all the captains, are aware of this matter. I need to say we're all highly disappointed of your actions."

Renjis eyes cast down to the floor with guilt when he listened to Unohana's lecture. Compared to Unohana he was still the little kid playing in the sand box. Thus he remained silent.

"All this have made us to decide to do some special arrangements with your case, Abarai-san".

His throat tightened, but Renji gathered his willpower to speak.

"I just received a message from my captain. I'm aware of the arrangements".

"That's just one part of the new arrangements", Unohana corrected Renji with a motherly tone. A playful smile appeared to Unohana's eyes, which boggled Renji.

"…There's more?" he finally asked feeling insecure of hearing the answer. Maybe they would take his shinigami licence away? Or send him back to the streets? Give him a fulltime sentence in prison? Tie him down to prevent him hurting himself?

"Yes, one very important thing concerning your future", she nodded and straightened her back. Renji stared her with keen eyes, waiting for the final sentence that would land on him. He never received it. Instead he got words that made his world turn upside down.

"She's alive, Abarai-san".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. That Face

"Have you heard the news?"

A man in a ragged, dirty outfit pressed his head lower, taking a quick look around the surroundings until he continued to speak with a lone tone for his drinking pal.

"They say there's a death god wandering around these districts…"

His partner frowned, head cocking to left.

"Couldn't miss that. There's been quite big fuss about it going on", he murmured, bad teeth pushing outside from his mouth and past by his dry lips. He took a quick swing from his drink and leaned closer to the other man.

"You know it's a bad sign. Those rich bastards don't usually dare to show their faces around these corners. You know, we're just the bloody scumbags for them…" He paused for a moment until he glanced at his friend. "Have you warned the others?"

"Right after I heard the news myself. I told everyone to pass the news and warning especially for the newcomers. Even thought death gods might have helped them to move from the living world to this world, the situation isn't the same here. They claim to care of us, but look at this shit. We're living like some animals and Seireitei and its beloved death gods never do anything good for us". To underline his words, the man spat on the ground, just before his feet. "I wish that bloody bastard who had dared to step to this province would soon disappear and leave us alone. Why is he here anyway?!"

The bartender gave them a knowing look, joining in drinking.

"I've heard the same death god have been seen in the other districts, too. He seems to be a vagabond of some sort. Maybe he got his ass kicked away from Seireitei?"

They sat in a common silence, all thinking that maybe he wasn't a death god anymore, but he had been exiled from his previous position to the streets. He had been travelling far away from Seireitei, almost to the final districts of the area. Inuzuri wasn't the place for strangers…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't want to be rude, but… could you repeat what you just said?"

Hinamori looked up to Hisagi's puzzled face. Matsumoto next to him leaned closer to Hinamori, eyes like two huge plates staring at her.

"Inoue-chan is alive", she breathed out happily, excited and relieved from the news. This time those words sank into Hisagi and Matsumoto, both of them starting to laugh.

"Oh thank god, thank god!" she kept repeating and jumped to Hisagi's neck, squeezing him like she would drown. The man in her embrace blushed by Matsumoto's boldness, trying to push the almost happily screaming woman further away from his ear.

"I don't get this, Hinamori. Are you sure that this isn't some kind of sick joke? Because if it is Abarai's going to really throw himself to the hell…!"

Hinamori smiled and gave them a nod.

"I heard that from Unohana-san. She wouldn't lie in this matter."

"She told you that Inoue is alive?"

"..No she didn't…" she stated ashamed, scratching the back of her head. "I overheard it. I was going to back to Renji-kun to see how he was and well... I heard Unohana-san talking to him and saying Inoue was alive and healthy".

Matsumoto and Hisagi had again the boggled look in their faces, which was a bit irritating for Hinamori. She knew she was the "baby" of the vice captains' group, but still she didn't see why they just couldn't believe her. Moving closer she snatched Hisagi's arm to her hold, looking around quickly.

"I think it's better if we discussed of this somewhere else", she muttered as the group of death gods wandered past them. Sensing how Hinamori' grip tightened as the men walked just before them Hisagi started to walk to the opposite direction, letting Hinamori show the way. Matsumoto hold his other arm, looking around with knotted brows to see if there were unwanted ears listening to them. Sighing Hisagi made a mental note that they were probably looking more than suspicious when walking like that, but getting Matsumoto away from him was a hard task – she was still so utterly happy of hearing news of Inoue – and Hinamori had that same unsure aura around her like always, that pushing her aside would have been rude from Hisagi. So he decided to stay stuck between those two women…

"I really can't believe this all…" Matsumoto murmured, still dazed by Hinamori's words. The small girl leaded them to a back yard, humming positively.

"I think no one can really believe it, Matsumoto-chan".

"Oh god, I slapped Captain Kuchiki for no reason then!" she blurted out with a shocked voice, making Hisagi shush to her. She took a look at the man next to him, still being glued to his side. "I wonder will he ever forget me…? Oh I'm so screwed up now…! I just hope my little Hitsugaya won't hear about this… Hinamori?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him", she smiled looking over her shoulder. They stopped under a tree that gave them at least a bit cover to talk in peace.

"Tell us everything you heard, please. I'm so anxious to know what's going on!" Matsumoto begged, finally letting go of Hisagi, who said nothing, but the in his eyes expression told he was as eager to hear the truth as Matsumoto.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_She's alive?!"_

"_Yes, very much alive", she smiled gently for him. His heart felt like bursting out from his chest. He gulped down the thick lump from his throat, fighting back the hot feeling under his eyelids._

"_How… Why… I mean…" he sputtered, not finding any words for a full sentence._

"_It was Kuchiki-sama's personal wish", Unohada told, stirring the confusion in Renji's head even more._

"_..I don't follow…" the man muttered, not feeling right at all. _

"_Abarai-san. You know that humans usually enter here as souls, after their death. And that when we enter to the human world, we need to have faux bodies to be visible to ordinary people."_

_He nodded, still fighting back to a complete break down._

"_Inoue-chan, on the other hand, was brought here with her body. You were there when it happened, I know it. Did you see her body be left behind?"_

_Renji stared at those motherly loving eyes, a silent tear escaping from the corner of his eye, travelling hauntingly slow down to his lips._

"_No..." he answered with a barely heard tone. His head felt dizzy._

"_It was originally planned that you would lose your title as a lieutenant because of what happened, but since Inoue-chan wished that those charges would be lift away from you, Kuchiki-sama stepped out to arrange things to a favourable end. You might not believe it, but he can't afford to loose his vice captain. __He knows Rukia-chan wouldn't like that either. Guess he kind of saw what was coming, away before anyone us had seen it. Thus Inoue was brought here while still being in her human body."_

_She took a look at Renji, who looked pale. She was able to tell he fought hardly with himself. _

"_Can you go on, Abarai-san?"_

"_Please", he croaked, wanting to hear every little detail of this huge mess as he felt it to be. _

"_Your sentence was cut down to a common agreement that we would keep Inoue's existence away from your knowledge and reach. However, when seeing the last events we made a deal with Kuchiki-sama to tell you how the things really are." She turned her head away from Renji, looking out site from the window. "As said, Kuchiki-sama can't afford of loosing you"._

_Renji tried to gulp down the odd feeling. His worst enemy, the man that drove him crazy, had saved his ass and even considered Inoue was worth of not being executed. He ashamed the way he had cursed his captain and remembered the words of Byakuya that were spoken to him – Byakuya was always a step ahead of the others..._

"_And Inoue's sentence was that she lost her body and the connections to her previous live. The spiritual power of Shun Shun Rikka was used to make this all happen. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to come here with her body and her spirit would have died for real"._

_It all came so fast. His life was rumbling, whirling and going up and down like a roller coaster. _

"_You don't see happy, Abarai-san"._

"_I don't know what to think anymore", he sobbed a bit, ashamed by his weakness. "At first she's alive, then dead and now she's alive again. How I can know this isn't just some trick to play with me again?"_

_Unohana stood up from her seated position, giving the same warm smile to Renji as previously._

"_Go to see it yourself"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And here he was, walking around the spirit world in search of Inoue. Unohana had stated that Renji wouldn't be able to pick up Inoue's spiritual energy that easily, since it was weaker. They had sent her away from the Seireitei to hide her from Renji, and thus Unohana had no idea where she might be. Renji had already travelled for weeks, managing to earn free time from his job with no problem. Few days ago he had reached the area he never thought of returning to – Inuzuru. He remembered the streets far too well and the acid bad smell that hung in the air 24/7 stung his nostrils. He knew he wasn't wanted company in there. The bad, suspicious eyes followed him every where and he staid on his toes for any fights that might occur. Silently he wondered would anyone recognize him…

Renji's heart felt odd when he thought of the meeting with Inoue. God she missed her, missed that smile, those soft eyes, that fine hair, her body and that cute butt which swayed with the pace of her walk. He wanted to see her again in his too big and loose T-shirt walking around the apartment, cheeks till flushed with pink colour after what they had just done between the sheets, her bright giggle dancing on the walls. He wanted to show her to everyone he knew, glowing with the pride of being her man, guarding her from anything she ever frightened her.

"Renji?"

A voice he didn't recognize greeted him from behind. He turned around, to see and old man with grey hair and wrinkled face standing near him. Renji narrowed his eyes, inspecting the old man.

"Yes?" he replied formally, turning around to see the man better. His almost closed eyes curled into a smile along side with his wide mouth.

"Oh, my old eyes were right. If it isn't the little red head rascal that used to hide bad guys behind my apple barrels!"

The squinting expression on Renji's face transformed quickly to a happily surprised grin.

"Old Man Takusa!" he breathed, laughing out loud and lowered to pat the man in the back. "Still hanging in here, I see."

"Well, it hasn't yet been my time to return to the world", he mumbled smiling, few teeth flashing between his grinning lips. "I can see you have done well in your live, young lad. I assume there's no reason to hide behind the barrels any longer, eh?"

"No, but I'd love to have one of those tasty apples of yours. Still gardening them?"

"No, I'm way too old for that, I'm afraid", he mumbled with a warm tone, coughing between his sentence. "But I'm never too old to hear the news from the world. How the things are in the place where you come from? We hardly get any news from the better district."

It pained Renji's heart to see how such a lovely, warm hearted old man as Takusa needed to live in such horrible place as Inuzuru. He was amazed the man was still alive and yet, it hurt him to see he still needed to hang in here, in this forsaken slum town.

"Things are well", he replied, earning a grin from the elder.

"Your lips may lie to me, but your eyes never do. What's bothering you, my son?"

His eyes softened as he remembered hearing those words so often from the old man. He had always been there, listening to his worries and tantrums when he was still a kid. For Renji he was almost like a grand father he never had.

"Still a sharp vision, I see", he admitted. "I'm looking for someone. Heck, been looking for already weeks with no results whatsoever".

"Ah, a girl. Or should I say a woman considering you being a grown up man already."

"Can't lie about that either. I'm looking for a girl named Inoue. She's about this tall" to point his word Renji held his hand near his shoulder. "Orange long hair, big dark yet soft eyes. Quite a package to be honest", he snickered.

Takusa seemed to think deeply Renji's description of his girl and it made Renji nervous. What if---

"I think I might have seen a girl like that. She arrived here quite some time ago, but she might the one you're looking for."

Renji's narrow eyes widened in shock and a goofy grin appeared to his face.

"Where did you see her?" He was thrilled to know Inoue might not be far away from his reach. Takusa rubbed his chin with his palm.

"I think you should go to further in the town. Remember the little forest side that was almost in the middle of the district's west area? I'm pretty sure she would be somewhere around there."

Hastily Renji thanked his old friend, being too excited to stay put any longer. He didn't want to lose this hint, this change of meeting Inoue after what all have happened. He would apologize, tell her how stupid yet brave it had been from her to take the full responsibility of their relationship and what most important, he wanted to tell how much he loved her.

It didn't take a long from Renji to reach the destination with his shumpo skill. He stopped to scan the area with his senses. The forest was almost empty, the birds staying silent, mostly because his presence. A sudden fluttering sensation hit his lower stomach and his closed eyes shot open. He turned like a wind around in his heels to face what he had been looking for. She stood there, under a pine tree with a basket in her hold. She looked godly even in that shredded dress that hung loosely on her curvy frame.

Million thoughts raced in Renji's head. He wanted to run to her, close her in his embrace tightly against his chest, never letting go ever again, but he couldn't move. He was like glued on that spot, staring at her with parted lips and shocked eyes, seeing how she looked back to him with the same expression. Somehow he was afraid. Afraid that what if this was just a reflection of Inoue, brought up by his own imagination and endless desire to see her, to be with Inoue once more.

Like sending a command of disappearing silently to Inoue she turned away, dropping the basket and spurting away from Renji. He stood in the same spot for a second, dazed by the view he had just witnessed – Inoue seemingly escaping him – until his body got its functions back, running after Inoue.

"Hey, wait!"

He knew she heard him, but her words had no effect on her whatsoever. Deciding he needed to know what was going on – was Inoue running away from him since she hated him – Renji used shumpo again, stepping before Inoue so suddenly the girl hit his chest, shrieking. Quickly Renji captured Inoue into his hold, trying to keep the squirming girl at still.

"Inoue, hey! What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me…!" she gasped helplessly, shooting a fierce look at Renji.

"Inoue?!"

Her struggling stopped, moist big eyes never leaving Renji's puzzled gaze. A lonely tear rolled on her cheek.

"Please, let me go…"

He didn't know what was going on, but—

"After finally finding you I'm not letting you go anywhere…" he said, trying to sound gentle. Inoue's look twisted, looking pained.

"So you're the shinigami everyone keeps talking about. Did you come here just because of me", she spat. Renji's lips parted.

"Of course I did", he replied honestly, earning a strange stare from Inoue. He held her still from her wrists, Inoue trying to back away from Renji.

"And what I have done to deserve a shinigami after me?"

"..You… disappeared… I though you died…"

"So, you're the hero then, trying to save me, eh?" she said almost venomously, causing a back of Renji's neck hair to stand up alongside with his brows.

"I don't know what's going on, Inoue? Cared to explain me?"

"I wish the same, Mr. Shinigami", she hissed deadly, until she continued with words that froze Renji's soul:

"I've never seen your face before".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. The man on the roof

**NiuNiu Note**

Sorry for the delay with this newest chapter! I felt I needed to take a little break from this and work with something else to keep the fic fresh. I spend a month in Japan just recently and I got the needed inspiration for this fic from all the Bleach doujinshi books with Renji in them I found and bought. So, let's get on with this, shall we?

* * *

"Is he still in there?"

Inoue turned her head toward the soft question, dirty, messed hair waving with the movement slightly. She bit her thump nail, looking forward into the distance.

"I think so…" she replied, the dim light from the small fireplace colouring her face with warm tone. The old lady she was living with smiled gently for her.

"He seems to be persistent, that young Death God", the granny chuckled, taking a look at her sleeping old husband next to her. "Yoshi talked to him today and he replied he would stay as long as needed. Seemed like he wasn't in a hurry…"

Inoue brushed her hair and watched how gently the old lady looked at her husband, the kettle on the fireplace heating up the tea water. She didn't remember them. She had never seen them. She just remembered finding herself wandering alongside of a dusty road, no memory of anything except her name. She had came across with this wonderful old couple and they had been more than happy to get young helping hands for any daily work that was needed to be done. They had tried to help her to remember, asking her questions and trying to solve out was there anything that her memory responded to – some name, a food, a sound, smell, the subject of liking or disliking – but no matter how hardly they tried, her amnesia didn't fade away. It made Inoue feel blue, but she did her best to look happy and keep up the good spirit. It wasn't an easy task.

And now there was that Death God after her. Tall man with a fiery mane and piercing eyes, his sword resting on his belt's hold, dark clothes making his appearance look menacing. People around here didn't like him – she heard he had faced some quarrels during the firsts days of his arrival to Inuzuru, but the ones causing trouble had soon learnt he wasn't the man to cross blades with. Inoue was bothered the way he lurked nearby every time she stepped outside. She tried to ignore that presence, pretend she didn't notice him, but sometimes she couldn't help herself from looking back at him, taking a glimpse of his eyes that stared her. After those small encounters with his eyes she usually fled inside, trying to stay out of his reach. He frightened her.

"You look worried, dear child".

"I was just thinking", Inoue smiled back at the grandma, shaking that deep look away from her face.

"About that Death God?"

"…Yes… It bothers me that I have no idea why he is after me. I mean… This is Inuzuru. You don't see Death Gods around here, unless something serious has happened. That's what I have learnt this far", she murmured looking down at her hands that were squeezed into fists. "I... I'm afraid I have done something criminal and he's here because of it… I can't remember anything…. What if I---"

"I can't imagine that you would be criminal or that he would be here to arrest you", the lady smiled interrupting Inoue and took the kettle from the fire with a slow movement. "Death Gods don't let dangerous people or criminals wander around that easily. If that was the case he would have took you back to where ever he came from – most likely from Seireitei – with force without asking from you if it's okay." A silence occurred into the small cabin, until the old woman spoke again. "Say, didn't you mention he called you by your name when you met him in the forest?"

"Yes, he did actually…" Inoue answered with a nod, thinking. "…But he can't know me. It's just the info he had get from... well, somewhere… If they're Death Gods securing this world they must have info of all inhabitants, right?" She took a small pause, sighing until she continued "There's no way I would be familiars with a Death God…"

"Don't say that, you can't know it. You can be a princess of Seireitei gone missing or some other important person", the grandma joked, winking her eye. Inoue chuckled.

"I don't think so, I don't feel like princess", she hummed slightly.

"Oh, you're princess to me and my husband. A good princess taking care of the ones who need help", the old woman complimented Inoue, making her giggle a bit with embarrassed face. After pouring the hot water into a small bowl and stirring it carefully she offered Inoue a cub of tea.

"Now, take this to our friend on the roof. He must be cold".

* * *

The cooled late night air caressed his bare lower-arms making a small chill run through his body. Renji shifted a bit, murmuring himself that he had got soften during the time in Seireitei. In his childhood chills like this were nothing to him. He had slept in much worse places than on a roof and in a much colder temperatures than the exact one. Speak about the downsides of luxurious life…

It would be his fourth morning in Inuzuru tomorrow, trying to get closer to Inoue to speak her to his side. This memory loss of Inoue was part of the sentence the jury had cast on them – like Unohana had said – but he had no idea why Inoue had also forgotten him. Unohada had said Inoue had lost connect to the previous life of hers, meaning she wasn't able to return to human world, at least not without a faux body. Renji had his suspicions it was purposeful that she had also lost the memory of him and most likely of everyone else in Seireitei, too… It stung his guts to know he was responsible for that in the first place and slamming his fist against the ceramic roof top he cursed with a hissing sound himself for ever going to human world. The little voice in the back of his head tied to soothe him by pointing out the decision whether to go to human world or not hadn't been his to make. He was forced to follow Byakuya, his captain and supervisor, like a little, well-trained dog on a leash.

He had always tried to do what he thought to be best. With his life, with Rukia, with Inoue… With everything. And yet he screwed it all up. Sulking Renji didn't even bother to count how many fights he had lost during the last two, three years, or to think how much more superior Ichigo – a teenager human boy – was to him when it came to power and fighting skills. Sometimes he wondered what was the purpose of his existence but with a murmuring grunt he thought it was perhaps something everyone pondered at the times, thus he decided to leave the case and wrap his arms around himself tighter to prevent the coldness sinking into his bones.

….

…..

…….

Damn he wanted to be cuddled. To get warm, to get better mood and the warrior part of himself (maybe with the little background voice of Zabimaru) called him as weak sissy because of it. Again he let a hissing half spat curse from his lips, this time to his softy side (and maybe a little to Zabimaru). In the end he decided to think nothing.

He heard how the small mumbling he never made anything out ended inside the house and he sighed, beaten. Renji liked the listen to that muffled voice that was Inoue's and every time they hit the bed the loneliness inside his guts grew. He staid awake until they were asleep and woke up before anyone of them was awake – somehow he was afraid that Inoue would try to flee from his grasp if he didn't pay attention to her. Thus Renji followed her movements, staying away from her way not to scare her. He used to watch how she looked for the food and water, collected woods for the fire, cleaned the front yard and the house, talking to the old couple and so on. He was the shadow that followed her. Of course, Renji had tried to talk to Inoue, too. She had been vicious and then scared like a deer in the headlights and when the gentle attempts to get to talk to her always chased Inoue away, Renji had decided to stay put. He couldn't blame her, thought. He was just able to imagine what kind of horror stories of Death Gods moved around here and how much the locals got scared when one of the appeared. It always meant something serious. He just hoped that at some point Inoue would give up with the running and relax. Maybe he could try to talk to her then again…

Soft footsteps reached his ears and turning to look down he saw Inoue. His lips parted with a surprise, head turning fully to her direction, eyes focused. She stood there, near the corner of the wooden house, holding a small ceramic cup between her palms. She looked being alert, maybe some shyness toning her posture and face, but this time she didn't leave the food on the ground and flee inside. She stepped closer, holding the cup high above her head.

"H—Here, this is for you", she spoke quietly offering her holdings to Renji, who blinked couple of times with a confused look, until his eyebrows relaxed and he shifted closer.

"Thanks", he replied bluntly, dropping the look on his face back to normal and reached his arm to take the offered cup. "I hope this isn't poison".

"…Just green tea…" she answered. "Grandma said it would warm you up".

"Say my thanks to her. It's not easy to share your meagre food with one extra person around here. I appreciate this much. Sorry for the trouble". He toasted lightly before lifting the drink to his thin lips. Inoue bent her head down and hummed approvingly. He was right. Hunger was the constant visitor and in her heart Inoue felt bad that she too was here. She didn't belong in here, somehow she knew it. She was eating a food that would have belonged to someone else. Her eyebrows draw tight lines onto her frowned forehead that peeked under her orange bangs.

"Oh, and thank the old man for this cigarette, too. He gave it to me earlier today", Renji spoke, showing Inoue the small white, handmade roll. "Could you spare me some fire from inside?"

Again she nodded with a hum, disappearing inside and returning soon with a fire on the tip of the wooden stick. She moved closer to Renji, lifting the fire for his reach while he bent lower. She watched his angular, serious looking face covered with forehead bandana while he sucked the roll to catch the fire with it. The fire illuminated his face with odd shadows and Inoue noticed his tattooed marks. It chilled her. In this are only criminals wore tattoos – they were the punishment of their crimes. It made her wonder what kind of history this man had…

"Thanks", he murmured straightening his back and taking a long inhale of the cigarette before he blew the thin grey smoke line away from his lips, sighing with a pleased tone, eyes closed. He sipped the tea, holding the ceramic cup in his right hand while the left had the smoke between the fingers.

"…Why are you here?"

Her small question that was barely heard turned his attention away from his treats to Inoue. She looked at him, inspecting, like trying to read the answer from his emotionless face. He took another inhale from the cigarette, admiring that the courage Inoue had always had was coming slowly to surface. For a moment he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm here because of you", he answered truthfully, never breaking the eye contact Inoue had created between them. He kept himself in check, face calm and body language relaxed, not to chase this opportunity away with him being to hasty and eager.

"… I don't get it. Why me? And why a Death God?"

He sneered sadly, pensive eyes flickering with nostalgia while he tapped the ash away from the cigarette. "That's what they used to ask so often".

He saw from her face that Inoue didn't understand his reference to their common past with his statement – why a human girl and a Death God – but the confusion rose up her curiosity. She stepped closer, eyes widen and velvety.

"They? Who they?"

"…Everyone".

"… Does it mean that we know each others? Do you know me?"

She was a bit afraid to ask it. If he said yes, she was closer to getting back her memories. If he said no, she was most likely just in trouble and he was here because of it. To arrest her or something similar. Inoue watched keenly when he turned his face away, breaking the eye contact. A bitter sweet flash travelled across his features, from lips to eyes and back.

"Yes".

A small silence filled the air while Renji kept disposing the cigarette and the tea, the odd energy surrounding him and while Inoue pondered what to say to next. She kept her eyes cast down to the ground, millions of thoughts flying between her ears and yet, she wasn't sure what to ask next.

"What I am to you?" she finally spoke, waiting for hints from the man's reactions. He lowered his smoke and turned to Inoue's side, leaning against his arm.

"I need you to remember that by yourself", he replied melancholy and rising his weight away from his arm offered the empty tea cub back to Inoue. "Now, go back inside until you get a cold."

Inoue looked at the ceramic dish in her hands, brows knitting together. She staid still.

"What if I don't remember?" she asked with a shaky voice, biting her lower lip. Renji cast down a look at her with no specific emotion in it and lifted the tobacco up to his lips.

"You will, I count on that", he murmured letting the smoke invade his lungs. He couldn't afford to say nor think he was worried that Inoue's amnesia would be permanent. Grey smoke snaked peacefully out from his parted lips, the taste of the cigarette mixing with the after taste of the green tea.

"If … I come with you, will I remember?" she questioned the Death God before her again. She actually didn't know why she was making these questions for him. This time he smiled a bit, snorting the remaining smoke away from his lungs via his nostrils.

"The chances for that are better, I think. After all, I'm not leaving here." He gave a look from the corner of his eye to Inoue. "I came here for Inoue and I will leave here with Inoue. No matter how long it takes from you to get ready, I will wait." He returned to look to the distance, eyes not fixing on anything particular. "In the end I have nothing else", he mumbled behind the fingers that held the now half burnt roll's end against his lips.

Her feelings were mixed. A part of her said this was a Death God and most likely not interested in what was best for her but he just tried to buy Inoue to his side because of some unknown reason. The other part assured the man spoke the truth which made his last statement to confuse Inoue even more. He had nothing else? Did he mean the waiting or her? Inoue wanted to ask that but felt it was perhaps best not to do so. For why, she didn't know. There was something she couldn't put her finger on it and she had no idea was it a good thing or a bad thing…

"You should go inside now. It's really chilly out here, especially in that worn, short, thin dress you have", Renji spoke brotherly, dumping the cigarette's butt against the ceramic roof plates and threw the remaining of it far to the distance. "I'll keep the watch".

She smiled a bit, cocking her head.

"I don't think you need to keep the watch. You should sleep, too".

"The bad guys don't sleep."

"Do you mean the ones on these streets or yourself?"

His eyebrows rose up while he turned his attention to Inoue, who was smiling, mostly with her eyes. It took a little time from Renji to understand she had just joked to him, despite the fact she had been so jumpy around him till this. He chuckled shaking his head.

"I let you decide".

"Then I say you meant the ones on the streets. Believe me, they will sleep. They too scared of doing anything bad since they know there's a Death God around this district."

"Good. Then I can sleep", he hummed, the previous grin still painting his lips and eyes, making his features looking friendlier and softer from Inoue's opinion. She couldn't miss the feeling she kind of started to like this man. Grandma had been right, like she always was.

"I'll go now. I promise to think about what you said today", Inoue spoke turning around and giving Renji a last look over her shoulder. "I leave the door open so you can come inside if it gets too cold. Grandma and Grandpa won't mind. They like you".

He smirked again.

"Will you then?"

Inoue shook her head with a small sound, a sound that was so familiar to Renji's ears. She always did that. Those small sounds with no words in them. It made her adorable.

And then she was gone, slipped back inside the wooden small house, before Renji was even managed to thank her for the offer. He took Zabimaru from his side, fingering the little cherry flower on its hilt, the little memento Rukia had gave him to remind him of Inoue.

"I think this story might have a happy end after all", he whispered to his sword, holding the flower between his fingers. "At least if it's up to me".

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I'm working on with my thesis right now and it takes the majority of my creativity. After that it should be easier and thus longer chapters, too!


	14. Confrontation

**NiuNiu Note:**

After a long break another chapter. Soon I graduate from a school and then I should have more time to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and the burning, dry sensation in his eyes made the every movement of eyelids feel like torture. The silence in the room was pressuring, since Rukia was gone. She said she needed to go to Soul Society and discuss with her brother about the situation of Renji and Inoue. Positioning himself on his stomach Ichigo grimaced. How stupid he had been. He had promised to himself he would protect Inoue, act as her lost brother, making sure nothing bad would ever happen to Inoue. And what he had done? "Fooling" around with Rukia through the whole summer, blinded by his own love to see how Inoue suffered. Ichigo knew Inoue had been somewhat lonely, even she always smiled and tried to stay away from others. She wanted no harm to others and by that caused just harm to herself. She had never been any troublemaker.

Unlike He.

The image of Renji's face flashed in Ichigo's mind and he jumped out from the bed, cursing out loud and kicked the pile of books he had on the floor. That cursed son of a bitch had boiled up this whole soup, causing Inoue to loose her life here in Karakura. Part of Ichigo stated that Renji wasn't a bad guy – no, Ichigo had met some seriously fucked up people, and Renji wasn't one of them – but the hurt brotherly side of him wanted to strangle and torture Renji to death. It frustrated him for not having any answers why things had turned out to be what they were now. The only answer he had got was that Renji was the one to blame for Inoue's sad fate.

That idiotic, selfish bastard. He hadn't been there witnessing how they had grieved and mourned the loss of their beloved friend, how the cold surface of Inoue's coffin had bloomed with flowers of death or how the part of Ichigo had died alongside with Inoue. Rukia had been shocked too, feeling like being trapped between the Inoue's death and Renji's sentence – she didn't know which side to take. Naturally, she stuck mostly in protecting Renji, but at the same time Ichigo knew Rukia couldn't turn her back for Inoue and thus for him, too. Ichigo couldn't blame her. Right now she did her best to find out what to do and how to help. Ichigo was ordered to stay put at home. In his heart Ichigo wasn't sure would Rukia get all the answers for him, the ones he yearned for the most.

He would get his answers, thought. He would find a way to settle this. Once and for all.

* * *

He never walked before her. He watched her every step, keen eyes paying attention to her figure. Renji knew Inoue didn't trust him. It had took another four days from their little evening chat until Inoue had finally made up her mind to follow Renji – but mostly just because the old, warmly smiling lady had urged Inoue to find out the truth of herself. Renji pretended he wasn't aware of it, even though he had heard the conversation from the roof. He staid few steps behind from Inoue, never letting his eyes wander too far from her. They had walked already for days, Inoue refusing to ride on Renji's back when he walked with the shunpo. With shunpo they would have been much nearer Seireitei, much nearer the answers Renji sought. He didn't hit the urge to get back Seireitei quickly and he pushed Inoue's back with a small nudge.

"We need to hurry, this district isn't safe", he murmured slipping a little white lie between his lips. Inoue turned to look over her shoulders, palms held up under her chin.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "My legs feel heavy…"

He didn't reply, just as Inoue had expected. The tall man had been awfully quiet every since they had left from Inuzuru. On the other hand she didn't feel that much like talking him. Something in him just bugged Inoue and it bugged her even more for not knowing what it was. She had constantly tried to figure out what she was to him, how they were related, but nothing rang the bell. Secretly Inoue had started to fear that she truly would be walking towards her own demise with this man, that she had done something unforgivable and would get punished as soon as they reached the Seireitei. She tried to drag her feet to buy herself some time. In her mind Inoue cursed his pensive eyes that pierced her back every second. Other wise she would have ran away from him for sure.

….. But then there was the other side of this story. She needed to admit she found the Death God alluring in some way. Maybe it was because she had never seen Death God before. Or maybe she found herself mentally watching him because of his odd looks. That fierce mane and tattoos she was curious about (and a bit of scared, too, since they usually were mark of a criminal). Inoue was a bit annoyed she needed to walk in front which prevented her from seeing him but then she gladly accepted her position in the lead. That way she could decide the pace of their journey.

"I can carry you".

His words broke the silence, halting Inoue.

"No, I can still walk!" she hastily protested, being somewhat afraid the man would hurt her if he got too near. She didn't know why she thought like that – maybe it was the tattoos' fault.

"Believe me, using shunpo would be so much easier for both of us", Renji groaned scratching the back of his head.

Inoue cast her eyes on the ground under her bare soles. It was summer and the forest route was quite easy to walk, but still she felt the stinging sensation in her toes. They were sore from walking, sore and dirty. The piggyback ride was rather inviting but the idea of spreading her bare legs around that man's back felt too embarrassing… And what if he would hold her up from her bottom! Turning around Inoue hit her blush and started walking forward without any word, earning a bit surprised gag from Renji.

"Jeez, and here I try to be polite" Inoue heard him murmuring himself, feeling a bit bad she had turned his idea down.

They continued their journey in a common silence, Inoue trying to wiggle her aching toes between steps secretly, Renji following her like a shadow. She whished the night would arrive soon. At night times they rested in a place Renji had looked for and found it save place to sleep. The summer nights were usually warm but moist and every morning Inoue woke up with a thin layer of moisture covering her face completely. She just wanted to sleep, not to mention to eat something, too. All the hiking made her hungry…

She heard how Renji shifted nearer her, apparently feeling the distance between them was too wide for comfort. Secretly she wiggled her foot again and mentally shushed for her grumbling stomach.

Suddenly Renji's hand gripped Inoue from the upper arm making her yelp. She stopped by the force of the grip and took a look up to Death god's face. His facial features were stony, eyes searching slowly something and Inoue though she sad his ears getting bigger by the way he listened to his surroundings. His sudden mood change scared Inoue. She forgot her aching toes and empty stomach, noticing only how her heart beating got faster by every passing second. The man behind her moved closer and pulled Inoue against his chest the same stony look staying on his face. Inoue wanted to ask what was wrong but she was too afraid for any words. She tried to keep her breathing in check and prevent herself from wrapping her arms around Renji's waist. She didn't know why she wanted to do so in the first place.

"Let's keep moving", Renji hissed calmly but didn't manage to hide the small strangled tone in his voice. He nudged Inoue to a walk, keeping her near his frame. His hard grip hurt Inoue's upper arm but bravely she hastened her steps, nearly jogging in the pace of the much taller man's leaps. Her heart raced and she tried to take quick looks around herself to see if something would attack from the woods.

And it sure did. As soon as Inoue turned her head away from Renji's side she heard him yelling something. She didn't know what happened, she had no time to register it. Something just hit against her, tearing her apart from Renji's hold by a company of Renji's unworldly roar (or then he actually roared something, she didn't know that either). The world spun behind her closed eyelids and she heard herself shrieking with a loud gasp. When the world finally stopped its mad rotating Inoue dared to open her eyes, just to see being hold again from her upper arm, this time only by an unknown, young man. He wore the same outfit as Renji, only his hair was short and wild and orange. Renji stood a bit further from them body tensed into a battle pose and the aura around him was almost in flames. It shocked Inoue. This new man had to be something very dangerous and thus Inoue made very clear she didn't want to be near him. She started to wriggle furiously to get away from this man's possession, causing him to surprise so that she actually was able to get rid of him.

"Stay away from me!" Inoue yelped when she broke free, feeling further from the both of the men. She was sure her heart would soon burst out from her chest. Her legs felt weak when she stopped, turning around to see the men.

"Inoue, it's me, Ichigo!" the orange haired man called her and she gave him a face of disbelief.

"You! Stay away from this!" Renji barked to Ichigo pointing him with his finger. His neck was tensed and his eyes pierced Ichigo. The young man straightened himself and snorted.

"Look who's talking! That's exactly what you should have done in the first place, _Renji_". He underlined Renji's name with a small, spat-sounding tone.

Renji's back of neck hair rose in the fury and he did his best not to jump to strangle that arrogant teenager. "You shouldn't even be here_, Substitute_ Death God. Go back home".

"Neither should Inoue be here", he murmured back to Renji and turned then to Inoue. "I came here to take you back home, Inoue. You don't belong in here. I don't know what has happened but----"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Renji's loud bark cut Ichigo's sentence. "Say one more word and you give me enough reasons to chop you in pieces".

Young man's eyes lighted up with a fire and puffing his frame he turned to face Renji.

"Was that a threat?" He fixed his eyes in Renji's face. "Remember this you thick-headed moron. I came here for answers, for Inoue. I'm not leaving without them. If it means to fight you I do it gladly."

"You're not taking Inoue anywhere", Renji growled for a reply, his voice emerging like a thunder from a depths of his chest.

"And you will, eh? After fucking things up with her you have guts to tell me you're going to waltz away from me with Inoue?"

"What's going on?" Inoue's small sob questioned, making Renji lift his arm to her direction.

"Stay out of this, Inoue".

"Yeah, stay away from that redhead bastard, he means just trouble", Ichigo stated nodding to Renji's direction. Inoue shook her head, hand crossed against her chest.

"I… I don't---"

"You have known me longer than you have known Renji. Why wouldn't you trust me?" Ichigo continued, flaming up a rage in Renji.

"Get the fuck away from here, Kurosaki!"

"Fuck, Renji, fuck. That must be your favourite word, since you fucked things up by fucking Inoue!" Ichigo yelled back at Renji making the man leap at him with a furious howl and causing Inoue to gasp in a shock.

"SHUT UP, KUROSAKI, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Renji's insult echoed in the forest, hand seeking to grasp on Ichigo's collar.

"Why bother, Renji?! Everyone here knows it!"

Renji's hands found Ichigo's collar despite him fighting back. He yanked the slender Death God closer, roaring at his face.

"She doesn't remember!"

At first it looked Ichigo was ready to insult Renji even more, but his face suddenly changed. His jaw dropped and skin turned paler than usual.

"…W..what?"

"She doesn't remember a frigging thing", Renji snarled gritting his teeth like a dog ready to bite Ichigo's head off. "And if you screw up with her mind you're so dead."

It was like a lightning would have illuminated Ichigo's face. He took a quick look at Inoue, who stood still, streams of tears shimmering on her cheeks.

"Is… is it true, Inoue?"

She didn't want to answer, she didn't know what to think. Maybe this was just a bad dream, some kind of conspiracy. Her head felt dizzy, like millions of needles stinging her from the inside to outside. She placed her palms to the both side of her head and bent her head down.

"I--- I…" she sputtered with a shaky tone, shifting her weight from a leg to another nervously.

Renji tossed Ichigo away from him, turning his attention to Inoue. He took few steps closer but Inoue shifted further away from him.

"Inoue…."

"You said I might remember if I came with you", she cried hollowly to Renji. "Yet I remember nothing and now there's another man saying that… that I… that he… you..." She didn't manage finish the sentence, just sobbed and sniffled behind her orange locks.

"You happy now, Ichigo? You made her cry", Renji spat to Ichigo. "I told you to shut the fuck up but no, you didn't listen. I swear to skin you alive if this affects on her…!"

Ichigo stood still with a confused look. Crying Inoue stabbed his heart and knowing that he had caused it pained him even more.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I didn't mean what I said. You're my friend", he apologized her trying to sound calm and gentle.

"I don't know any of you, I don't know what's going on anymore", Inoue shook her head furiously hiccupping her tears down.

"It's okay, Inoue, don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at Renji", he tried again with no result, not really having any clue what to say to her to make her feel better.

The dizziness in her head just grew. She heard the new man saying something, something involving her again, but she didn't make anything out of it. She only heard buzzing sound like hundred bees just next to her ear and the world lost its colours. She faded into a black void until her legs gave up underneath her. She only remembered how her body slumbered against something solid until everything went to total emptiness.


	15. A Single blow

**NiuNiu Note:**

Yay, fast update! Thank you for your comments and support! I think we start to be quite near the ending. Besides I'm up to a new RenjixInoue fic..!

I'm not happy about the last 3-4 chapters when I read them now… But this time I am happy with this fic. Please, drop a little note to tell me what you think about this. It will be appreciated with love!

P.S. Sorry if there are typos. I'm horribly tired and I have just few hours time to sleep before school… I hunt the typos down tomorrow.

* * *

She had never seen her before, but when she now rested on the futon before her, Hinamori though she was rather pretty. Those long, orange locks that framed her young face gave a warm tone to her skin. Besides her small nose was cutely round and her lips looked soft.

No wonder Renji had lost his heart to her.

Wiping once more Inoue's forehead with a cold, moisture tissue Hinamori thought about this whole mess. What kind of fuzz it had created when the Seireitei had heard of Renji's adventures with Inoue. Even though Hinamori had heard more than once facts why this was completely nonsense she still didn't understand why love was so wrong. So forbidden. She kind of understood the different statuses between Inoue and Renji, but then on the other hand everyone was aware that Captain Kuchiki himself had married the poor of the poorest woman. And thus he had the less of rights to start criticising Renji about his love affair. Taking another look at Inoue's peaceful face Hinamori found herself thinking what she would have done in the same situation as Inoue. Most likely the same she had done, in order to protect the one she loved, even if it would cost her. Hinamori was happy Renji had left and sought Inoue but then she was worried too. It would break Renji's heart twice if Inoue's amnesia was permanent. Just the memory of her friend lying half dead on the cold grass chilled Hinamori. Then on the other hand Inoue wasn't dead to Renji anymore. Maybe there was some hope…

But first of all, she didn't know why Seireitei had let Inoue live after all. She was said to be executed. Hadn't she been executed then? And why amnesia? From where Renji had found out that Inoue was alive? It was sure he couldn't have picked up Inoue's aura, since Hinamori hadn't been able to do that either and she was much better in energies than Renji. Smiling herself Hinamori remembered how Renji had almost blown himself up with a fire magic back at the school.

The young woman on the bed shifted her head a bit with a company of weak whimper. Hinamori lowered her head, leaning closer to Inoue. She stirred her eyes, not much but enough to be seen. Hinamori placed her small palm on Inoue's shoulder and smiled.

"Orihime-san? How are you feeling?"

Inoue listened to voice she didn't recognise.

"O—Orihime…?" she managed to whisper, questioning the odd sounding name. The gentle voice smiled back to her.

"Don't worry, Orihime Inoue-san. Just rest. You're under a good care".

She hummed for an answer letting out a small sigh. Inoue felt tired. Her head ached and like usual, she had no memory of anything. If she had had more energy she would had most likely been worried of her surrounding, but right now she couldn't care the less. She trusted that gentle voice that talked to her – the owner of it sounded young, like she. With closed eyelids Inoue heard how tiny birds sang outside with short notes. Reasoning that no bird singing like that would be exist in a bad place Inoue let herself to sink back to the lulling darkness. Just before she was drifting to sleep an image of a red haired man flashed before her closed eyes. She gasped bouncing up to a sitting position and immediately regretted it. It just made her feel more dizzy and weak. The young female next to her jumped, too, hurrying to guide Inoue back to on her back.

"Please, Orihime-san! You can't rush like that! The medicine Unohana-san gave to you is still effecting. You might hurt yourself if you make sudden movements or try to get up from the bed so hastily!" Hinamori babbled to Inoue like a worrying mother, watching with a concern when Inoue held her head. She was too weak to resist Hinamori's urges to push her back to a lying position.

"Me—medicine?" she asked.

"Yes, herbs. She said they would make you feel better, but some side effects might occur. That's because you haven't been eating properly lately…"

"What medicine?" Inoue croaked softly. Hinamori shrugged her shoulder and smiled warmly to Inoue.

"She didn't say but trust me. Unohana-san is the Captain of the Medical Unit and Seireitei's best healer", Hinamori stated calmly and stroked Inoue's hair. She murmured with a nod, but a boggled frown staid on her face.

"Are you hungry, Orihime-san?"

She forced her eyes open and took a look at the petite woman. For her horror Inoue noticed she was a Death God, too. Her lower lip started to quiver.

"You…. you're Death God..!" she gasped fear emerging to her eyes. Quickly Hinamori lifted her hands up to a defending position.

"No need to fear, Orihime-san", she shook her head and let her hands fall down to her lap. "My name is Hinamori Momo. I'm here to take care of you. To be honest, my duties usually aren't giving a medical care, but since we share the same friend Unohana-san thought I would be most suitable for this job."

"…what?"

Seeing Inoue didn't quite get what she said (and she couldn't blame her) Hinamori slid herself nearer Inoue on the tatami floor, staying in the usual Asian sitting style.

"I'm an old friend of Renji-san."

"…Renji—san…..?"

The name sounded familiar. It stirred her guts, trying to provoke something up from her deepest core of existence… Something that just laid there waiting for discovering, like being covered with dust. She sniffed back the odd sensation from her throat.

"It… sounds so familiar….", Inoue spoke, mostly for herself than to Hinamori. She smiled back at her with her eyes.

"I think he might be able to pay you a visit later. That if Unohana-san feels that you're strong enough to have visitors and if Renji-kun isn't busy. Being a lieutenant is sometimes hard work!"

"So he is… a Death God, too?" Inoue continued to think out loud, earning an encouraging nod from Hinamori next to her.

"Sure thing! But, if you want to meet him you need to rest. Take a nap and the medicine effects faster."

Inoue didn't reply and for a long time there was a common silence in the air. Inoue staid in the bed, covered with thick duvet, eyes closed. She listened to how Hinamori hummed some tune but after a while she couldn't resist her curiosity.

"What does he look like?"

Hinamori's humming stopped and was replaced with a short giggle.

"He turns some heads. He has quite special look. Especially if he's shirtless", for that Hinamori blushed a bit herself, too. "He has such many tattoos! Even on his forehead. I'm not sure why he has them. Maybe they're victory marks or then a threat for an enemy, but then on the other hand I have never seen him engaging to a battle without a shirt". She laughed out loud heartily making also Inoue chuckle. Hinamori's light laughter was easy to catch.

"Or then they're something he can show off for ladies and brag about", Hinamori smirked playfully.

_"...Renji-kun… I'd like to see your tattoos again. Can you take your shirt off?"_

At first Inoue thought she had just thought about saying that to Renji, but then another voice surfaced to her mind.

"_Liking them?"_

It was a male voice. A familiar voice. Somewhat rasping in the throat, humming deeply from the chest. She was almost able to feel breathe of those words caressing her ear shell, dancing down to her neck. She shifted uncomfortably.

"…Something wrong, Orihime-san?"

"..No, nothing. I was… just thinking about those tattoos", she admitted but didn't mention anything about the conversation in her head or those shivers it had given her.

Hinamori's bright smile returned to her lips.

"Let's hope Renji-kun returns soon. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you awake but as said, I can let him see you only if you have managed to gather enough strength. So sleep now. I will bring you food later. Let's eat together and wait for your recovery and Renji's return!"

* * *

Renji felt as guilty as charged but when sitting on the floor on his knees next to Ichigo he could only imagine what kind of feelings Ichigo might have right now. Before them stood Unohana, looking gentle but strict by her aura and just to her left stood Yoruichi, arms crossed and a foot tapping the tatami with scarily loud pace. No one of the two men dared to look her in the eyes.

"Let me get this straight one more time, _gentlemen_", Yoruichi murmured underlining the last word. "You must know very, very well that an argument like that around Inoue – I correct, around Inoue who is suffering from amnesia – was a really stupid. Unbelievable immature, stupid and most of all horribly selfish. You should be so shamed that you feel like the ground could devour and dispose you both! I'm especially disappointed that Ichigo came rushing in here to create even more mess and chaos around this situation."

"I knew nothing about this, I wanted some answers!" Ichigo defended himself raising his head to look up to Yoruichi, her cold look made the young man to retreat.

"That's even more reason not to bother in this business!" Yoruichi almost roared. "If you thought about helping Inoue with your selfish acts I ask you to think again. You both should be glad she passed out and staid unconscious for such a long time you both managed to get in here with flash step. Most of all you should thank Captain Unohana here for kindly giving Inoue medicine so she wouldn't remember Ichigo's blurts or your fight".

"Will she remember the time in Inuzuru?" Renji asked carefully choosing the tone for his voice. He had no interest in provoking furious Yoruichi, nor the cause more trouble to Unohana.

"She is back in the state she was right after the 'execution'", Unohana replied softly, hands held before her. "She has lost all of her memories except her first name. That includes both of you young men, too".

They both frowned and their breaths hitched. Ichigo kept his eyes hidden, palms squeezing into fists.

"How--- What I should do to repay my stupid actions…?"

Yoruichi shifted her weight to another leg keeping her eyes on Ichigo's bend head.

"Return to Karakura and stay there. You need to wait. I know you are worried of Inoue but coming here doesn't help the matter. Stay put and wait for Urahara. He will pay you a visit when this case has calmed down." She kept a small pause. "However I need to remind you that you might not be able to see Inoue again. Or if you see her you need to form the lost friendship with her again and hope for the best." She sighed and scratched her head eyes closed. "But if you ask from me it would be best to let Inoue be here without any contacts to the previous life of her".

Renji's throat tightened. He didn't know was Yoruichi's comment addressed only to Ichigo but did she also mean him. It was possible that after Inoue was recovered Seireitei would sent her away from him, since he too had been part of Inoue's past – no, the whole reason for how the things were now. Hastily Renji lowered his whole body to a deep bow, forehead gluing on the floor.

"Please, Captain Unohana, don't punish Inoue more by sending her away from Seireitei! She doesn't belong in the streets of a place like Inuzuru!"

Unohada cast a warm look down to bowed Renji, asking him to straighten up.

"I think Abarai-san is being a bit too hasty with things", she scolded him gently. "Right now Inoue-san is resting and the only thing that matters in life is the present".

"How long it will take her to recover from the scene?"

Unohada turned her attention now to Ichigo and smiled for him with her motherly eyes.

"She if has slept quite well it shouldn't take long. Herb medication compared with spiritual treatment is a fast cure for anything."

A male voice from the outside interrupted the conversation inside. Apologizing the man out the door asked for the permission to speak, which Unohana granted to him.

"Captain Kuchiki-sama asks for his lieutenant Abarai-san to meet him in his office."

Renji's look was puzzled and turning slightly around he opened his mouth.

"What it is about?"

"Kuchiki-sama didn't say, Abarai-san."

Of course, knowing how the thing had turned to the way they were now Renji didn't expect any good news. He most likely would get scolded for running away from Seireitei to search Inoue, but then on the other hand he had been freed from his duties during that time. Actually as soon Renji had returned with Inoue he had been informed that his work as lieutenant would continue instead of the two weeks of free time he had been addressed previously. Of course it would be possible Byakuya was about to inform him with new tasks and works but damn, even the dull paper works sounded so good right now. At least they would keep him occupied and thus he would have less time to worry over Inoue.

Hearing how the man disappeared after he didn't receive any more questions Renji turned back to Unohana and Yoruichi standing up and bowed them politely.

"Excuse me."

He didn't bother to say anything to Ichigo nor even look at him when he navigated his way out from the building. He walked casually ignoring all the Death Gods passing by him. He noticed how they gave him quick and curious looks, but none of them had guts to start whisper something about Renji when he was near. He was highly respected by others and somewhat feared by his temper by the lower ranked Death Gods.

The way to Byakuya's office felt longer than ever. He even started to think he had got lost and walked some extra steps but in the end the way to the office was the same usual one. The one he had once walked for the first time, heart racing like it would die soon from the nervousness and excitement. He had been so proud, so full of the joy of achievement when he had been promoted to the Vice Captain's position and placed under Byakuya's command. He had done all that just to be nearer Rukia, just to chase Byakuya down from his seat at some day and in return to get closer to Rukias social status. It would give him permission to be with her, just like he had when they were the street kids.

…Right now all that felt meaningless. In some point. Thought Renji needed to admit Hinamori's lessons of 'there's nothing that doesn't have any meaning in life' had curled deep into his soul. When the officer's sliding door came to his view Renji puffed his posture, pulling his shoulders back and keeping head up high. He stopped before the door.

"Captain. You wished to see me?"

"Yes" came the emotionless short answer. "You may enter".

* * *

Inoue's eyes stirred slowly open from the sweet dream. She had dreamt of hot bowls of tofu pieces swimming in a green tea soup. Her grumbling stomach greeted her with Hinamori.

"Good to see you awake, Orihime-san. You slept about an hour", Hinamori informed Inoue and rustled with a paper back. "Unohana Captain said you shouldn't eat anything heavy before tomorrow so I brought us cookies filled with sweet beans paste. I'm sure you have had these before even thought you probably will not remember it…." she added with bit sad tone and offered a soft, plump cookie to Inoue. She rose up to sit and took the offered cookie with thanks.

"Will I regain my memories, ever?" she asked from Hinamori. She looked at her cookie eyebrows knitted together.

"I… I can't say, Orihime-san", Hinamori whispered with a sigh. "I wish for it though. I have heard so much of you but I never met you before this. I would have loved to get to know you better".

"Please, call me Inoue", she said and took a thoughtful bite from her food. "Can you tell me what you have heard of me? I mean… maybe it would help me to recover."

"I don't know should I… What if it makes you feel dizzy and you pass out or something?" Hinamori worried but Inoue shook her head, shifting closer to Hinamori.

"I'm sure that it's not dangerous", Inoue encouraged Hinamori with a smile. "Besides I can always tell you to stop if I start to feel odd. Oh and if you have heard horror stories of me please, spare me from them! I don't want to hear how bad and horrible I have been!" She laughed out and this time Hinamori joined in to laugh, too.

"Horror stories? Oh come on, Inoue-chan! I have heard only such good words of you I have been wondering are you real. That you're sweet and warm-hearted and that you always think about others' well-being over your own."

Inoue was taken a back by those kind compliments and hiding her blush she took another bite from the delicious cookie.

"Oh, I don't know what to answer… From whom you have heard such nice comments about me?"

"From everyone who has met you and whom I know but mostly from Him."

"Him?" she repeated looking Hinamori straight into her eyes. "Do you mean that tattooed man you talked about?"

"Yes, Renji-san. He is usually very busy in human world or with his works here, but when we have had free time we had been chatting together. Sometimes he had sent me messages from human world asking how I and his other dear friends are doing. He has told be about you. I was sure he liked you when I started to receive more and more messages concerning you".

Inoue nearly choked to her food and hastily Hinamori rushed to pat her back. She coughed.

"Li--- liked me?" she squeaked and coughed again until she managed to clear her throat from the morsel. "And human world? Are there more worlds than this?"

"Yes, many!" Hinamori gasped happily. "I can tell of them for you if you like to know. I don't know much but I know something. Would you like to hear?"

"Uh-uh, I would like that, but…" Inoue moved around to face Momo fully, taking her palms to her ones. Her eyes were sparkling and small mouth was painted with a genuine smile. "But before that could you still tell me more about that man?"

* * *

Renji stood silently before his captain's desk and watched how the man signed pieces of paper. He had stood there rather long but with patience Renji waited until the last remaining paper had been signed and placed atop of the paper pile. Byakuya primed the pile by tapping it to the desk's surface until he placed it away and stood slowly up.

"I assume you found what you were looking for?" he spoke monotonically, like always. Renji shifted his posture to a more stoic one.

"Yes. Thank you for the free time, Captain!" he answered with a deep bow. Byakuya's hand gesture commanded him to straight his body up.

"Has she received any of her memories back?"

At first Renji was boggled by his captain's question – like he would really care of Inoue would remember everything or not – but then he reasoned Byakuya wanted to know was his sentence still affecting Inoue. Was Renji still paying the price of his bad behaviour that had shamed Seireitei.

"No. The amnesia hasn't faded away and it seems like it won't fade, either", Renji replies trying to make his voice sound strong. It strangled him to know there was a possibility Inoue would need to start everything from nothing, form up another life story for herself and try to find out what she was and why she was here in the first place. Renji hoped he would have a place in her life, too…

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked, walking from behind his desk to stand before Renji. His eyes inspected his lieutenant coolly.

Renji replied with a quick not, avoiding to look his senior in his eyes. He kept his hands behind his back and waited for Byakuya's next comment. It was a short, snorted smirk that was barely visible.

Suddenly, without any warnings Byakuya unshielded his sword. Zenbonsakura cut the air with the speed of light and hit its target with an unmistakable sharpness. A loud howl of pain was heard all the way to the garden that surrounded Byakuya's office.

"There", Byakuya spoke coldly, wiping the fresh blood away from his swords blade and placing the sword back to its sheath elegantly. "You may dismiss, Renji." With that he walked away from the office, leaving Renji curled down to floor on his knees. His both hand soaked with blood that stained the fine tatami floor with a red colour, running down on his arms and seeping into his hakama's fabric. He held his face, the cry of agony welling from his parted lips that gasped for the air and were coated with blood. He stood up, legs wobbling and yelling a growling curse to Byakuya he headed to the door, blind folded. His breath ragged and he fought to regain the consciousness.

"I can't see…! I fucking can't see…!"

That was what he thought furiously, trying to wipe the blood away from his eyes knowing it wouldn't help. He found the door frame and stepped outside, fumbling on his nose when the edge of the wooden porch came under his foot. He staid there, crawling up to his knees and elbows, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, it's Vise Captain Abarai!"

He heard noises of younger Death Gods. They had heard his loud howl when Byakuya's sword had sliced his face with no warning, with no explanation. He felt how they rushed to his side, asking from him and from each others what had happened, someone yelling they should call for Unohana, other looking for something to press the wound. They tried to lay him down on his back, but he resisted it, being furious for his Captain. For that fucking son of the bitch who did nothing but ruined his life! Who never had done anything else but ruined his life! He growled furiously and spat the blood that invaded his open mouth.

"I get you for this, Byakuya, you hear me!" he roared and tried to push the helping hands away from him. "I fucking kill you for this, for ruining my life! You hear me! I hunt you down and strangle you with your own guts!"

He fell on the ground, exhausted and weakening because of the blood loss. The other death gods buzzing around him soothed him trying to make Renji to take his words back since challenging Byakuya – especially after loosing him once already – was a death call. Another strangled cry emerged from his lips and gritting his teeth he refused to turn to his back but accepted the offered fabric to press his wound with it.

Renji wanted to cry, cry out loud, but without noticing he already did. Crying strong, bloody tears from eyes that didn't exist anymore.

His captain had made him blind.


	16. Renji & Inoue

**NiuNiu Note:**

God, I love this free time! I can barely wait the end of the school! Then I'm free and I have more time to write.

One more chapter to go, perhaps two it I feel like it.

* * *

Inoue laughed, laughed so much that her stomach hurt and eyes were wet from joy tears. She wiped her moist eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Hinamori was so fun to be around – it was like they would have known each others forever, even though they had just met. Cookies had been gone a long time ago, but it didn't stop the girls for having fun. Hinamori had been talking about Renji, just like Inoue had wished for, and not the all the stories were compliments of him. No, Hinamori had told Inoue how Renji had always managed to cause ruckus and disturbance during kidou lessons and got the teacher after him for extra lessons. Or how Hinamori had once found Renji lying on the sandy street near the bar where he had passed out for being so drunk. Matsumoto had soon stumbled on the scene, too, and together they had carried Renji away – Matsumoto being almost as drunk as Renji. She had managed to make Renji talk something, short murmurs and completely nonsense which only Matsumoto had somehow understood and in the end both Matsumoto and Renji had been singing a drinking song. Hinamori had had a real hard task to drag Renji and stay on her feet, since Matsumoto – even though she helped her to carry Renji – had been wobbling from side to side, too, Renji slouching between them and trying to follow Matsumoto's singing with drunken slurring. She also told about the day when Renji, Kira and Hinamori herself had been walking near the river bank. For some reason Renji had stumbled and fell down to river. It had made Hinamori laugh and Kira had chuckled a bit too. Renji's temper had took it quite badly and as a revenge he had threw Hinamori in the river too and chased Kira in order to give the same treatment for him, too, but Kira had managed to talk himself away from the situation.

Inoue listened to her stories about Renji with a bemusement and amaze. She had also told her about Renji's fights and his success in his career, though Hinamori had added there were some things Renji had kept himself and that she respected his will to remain silent of certain issues – whatever they were. He started to sound more and more fascinating to Inoue and the odd sensation in her chest grew every passing story of him. Did she really know him, a man like that? She didn't remember his face, no matter how hardly she tried to summon the memory up. Curiously she waited for meeting him, from face to face.

The sliding door opened suddenly and a dark shadow filled the whole door frame. Hinamori turned around on the floor and gasped.

"Captain Zaraki?!"

Inoue watched with horror filled eyes as the monstrous man entered the small room, a sound of jingle bells faintly accompanying his every step. His face was stern, filled with scars, a black eye patch and spiked hair making him look even more menacing. Hinamori had stood up and bowed hastily to the incomer, but Inoue wasn't able to move. Her small shoulders shook by the aura the man brought in the room with himself. He stopped just before Inoue and looked down at her.

"Why such a face, woman?" his rough voice questioned Inoue, who remained still, hands brought up to her chest protecting herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the man.

"You look like you've seen a demon", he grinned like a hyena, the grin spreading from ear to ear. "Don't compliment me with such a look, woman. Stand up!"

Zaraki's command was loud and it roared in the room like a thunder. Inoue tried to move her shaking legs, but her efforts didn't seem to please Zaraki.

"What's the matter with you? I told you to stand up, woman!" he commanded her again and this time Inoue was so scared she almost jumped up, trying to regain her balance. Her legs felt like two boiled spaghetti straps and still shivering Inoue hoped she wouldn't be in a trouble.

"Good, so you do understand normal language". He took a better look at Inoue, his energy forcing her to reply to the look with scared eyes. Zaraki straightened his back and grinned again.

"Damn, that Kuchiki bastard sure did a great job disposing your memories, eh?" His grin disappeared and the one eye focused on Inoue. "Don't you start to flatter me with that 'I'm going to get killed'-look again. Is this how you greet the old faces?"

"Wha--- what do you want me to say?" Inoue whispered quietly, trying to keep her tottering voice in check but failing quite miserably. The monstrous man before her burst in laughter.

"What do I want you to say? Say whatever you want, woman. Why the hell I should keep telling you what to say? Use your own brain, do whatever you please. Nothing good comes if you always just do things the others want you to do". After that he laughed again, his board frame shaking from the laughter. Inoue didn't know should she be laughing too or not. She focused on watching his shredded haori.

"You're truly rude, young woman", Zaraki noted. "How long you're going to let me stand here without saying anything to me?"

"….I…." she began taking a look up to him. Her lower lip wanted to shiver, but she sucked it up. Straightening her posture Inoue brushed her fallen bangs behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember you", she finally spoke and made Zaraki to grin again. She didn't like it. His grin looked menacing and psychotic.

"That was helluva clear already. Tell me something that hasn't been obvious this far".

Hastily Inoue thought what to say. Apparently this man wasn't here for her life even though he looked like he could eat her alive if he wanted. She took a quick look at Hinamori to get some hint what to say, but Zaraki noticed it.

"Hinamori, you may dismiss. Tell Unohana our guest will be under my custody if she asks about it", he spoke casually, not taking his eye from Inoue. Hinamori behind him bowed, took the final look at Inoue and disappeared from the opened doorway. Inoue was left alone with Zaraki, who shifted his weight to another leg and crossed his arms.

"I…. I really don't know what I should say…" Inoue said and squeezed her hands anxiously.

"Are you deft or what?" Zaraki asked with a loud tone. "I told you to say whatever you want".

"…Um… You… scare me…." she admitted, carefully choosing her words and licking her now dried lips nervously. Her statement brought up a howling laughter from Zaraki. He threw his head backwards and only the fang like teeth were visible to Inoue.

"You flatter me way too much, woman", he chuckled darkly and bend his head back to look at Inoue. "What else there is you want to say? You're practically cranking out words like a machine".

For some reason Inoue relaxed a bit. She kind of liked the humorous side of this man. She didn't remember his name anymore, thought Hinamori had said it earlier.

"I forgot your name…", she admitted. Zaraki eyed her for a moment until he snorted.

"Again? You have now forgotten it twice, woman. Zaraki Kenpachi. We're old familiars". He saw how Inoue's face twisted into disbelief and it made Zaraki chuckle again. "Save the questions of that for some other time. I'm actually here for a reason. Wanna know what it is?"

"Yes", Inoue answered weakly.

"What? I can't here that peep squeaking." Zaraki spoke firmly lifting his hand behind his ear, like an old man with a hearing disability. Inoue's eyebrows frowned and she composed up a louder reply.

"I want to know why you're here, Zaraki-san!"

The grin returned to his features. "Zaraki-san? San? That's new. Usually women ran away from me screaming like I would going to skin them alive." He laughed again to his own joke and Inoue couldn't help the feeling he sounded and looked like a maniac when laughing.

"Anyway", he got more serious and focused his gaze at Inoue, who still stood looking more or less unsure in his shadow. "Enough of chitchatting. I came here to take you with me. How does that sound to you?"

Inoue's face went pale immediately. That huge thug was here to take her away?!

"To where?" she asked out loud the question that danced in her mind.

"Oh, just few block away. But we better hurry."

"….Why?"

He sneered widely.

"Amazingly talkative, aren't we now? Trust me. You're going to hate it for sure, but at the same time it might be the best thing this whole place has to offer to you."

Hesitation flew into her guts. She didn't make anything out of Zaraki's words. It was a riddle and she had always been so bad at them. Zaraki stepped closer when Inoue didn't say anything and took a firm grip from her upper arm. She yelped.

"Why such a face again, woman? Can't you trust in your old pal Zaraki? It's not that I'm going to kill you or something similar. I'm not interested in slaughtering little girls." His face was uncomfortably near Inoue's. She opened her mouth to answer, but something stopped her.

A little girl. Zaraki. Somewhat it sounded so oddly familiar to Inoue….

"A little girl… Is there a little girl involved with you, Zaraki-san?" she asked steadily, looking the man into that piercing eye.

For a second the man looked boggled but then the same huge grin appeared on his scarred face.

"That's a pretty good guess, woman. I'd say you just started to remember something. Good, good. That's not enough, though. You must have a fucking bizarre feeling for not remembering anything, eh? Anyway, as said, enough of this small talk. I've always hated it. Let's start rocking, eh, woman?"

As soon as the final word had came from Zaraki, the world around Inoue jumped forward. It was like she would have been in a vehicle moving as fast as a wind between the houses surrounding Seireitei's streets. Zaraki's grip staid firm around her arm as the world fled around her.

Soon they stopped, so suddenly Inoue stumbled forward and hit her forehead against Zaraki's side. The man's side felt like iron and rubbing the aching spot on her head Inoue wondered did she get a lump from the impact. He leaded her into a room and as soon as they stepped in Inoue smelled something horrible. It smelt like… like blood. Fresh blood. She narrowed her eyes and saw a bed on the floor. Under the duvet lied a man, breathing heavily and looking fragile. Zaraki moved closer to the lying man, sitting on the floor next to him and leaned casually on the wooden fall behind him. Inoue stood on the door way and watched the lying man. He looked miserable.

"Don't you just stand there, woman. Come closer!"

It wasn't asking, it was a command from Zaraki and hastily and apologizing Inoue jogged next to the man on the floor. She looked Zaraki over the man's body and saw there was no grin. His sneering and teeth flashing were gone and his scarred face looked scarily stern. When the monstrous man staid silent, Inoue laid her eyes on the man before her feet. She kneeled down to take a better look at him. He wore the robes of a Shinigami, stained with blood. His hands – bloody too – rested either side of him. An old worn rag was placed over his eyes and Inoue saw how the blood seeped trough it, rolling as small pearls and lines on his cheek bones down to the white pillow. His breath was ragging and a thick coat of sweat glistened on his skin, making few of the messed straws of hair to glue against his forehead.

"What's the matter with you?" Zaraki asked with a stony voice, making Inoue lift her head up. "Your boyfriend lies there most likely waiting for his death and you show me now feelings at all".

Inoue's small lips parted. A pained look washed over her face, eyes hardening.

"W…what?" was the only word she was able to put together. Zaraki's thin eyebrows knitted together to an annoyed expression.

"Will you let him die? If he dies, he dies because of you".

The world around Inoue whirled and collapsed at the same time. She didn't want to believe it, that she was the reason why this man laid here in the first place. She didn't understand any of Zaraki's words and yet he pushed all the blames on her shoulders. A lonely tear rolled on her cheek.

"I don't know what I should do", she sniffed wiping her eyes hastily with her sleeve, taking another look of the man. "What do you want me to do, Zaraki-san?"

"Again that same stupid question. Don't you ever learn, woman!" he roared back, making Inoue weep even more. "Do what you want to do. What is it?"

"I… I want to save him.." she spoke with a tottering voice, her breath getting caught into her throat. She hiccupped. "I want to save Renji".

"..I—Inoue…?"

She heard her name to be said by the dying Shinigami. His voice was weak and licking his lips he gulped down dryly, repeating her name again. Bloody fingers sought her touch for comfort. She didn't answer, but stared Renji with teary eyes.

"Can't you hear him? He's calling you".

With shaky hands Inoue curled her fingers around Renji's. He groaned but didn't have strength to say anything. His hold was weak between Inoue's palms and shaking her head she cried more.

"How I can save him? I'm just a mere girl", she kept questioning Zaraki letting her tears drop down on Renji's arm. Her shoulders trembled and she fought back to keep herself in check as much as possible.

"Just do it", Zaraki told her nodding his head towards Renji. "If you truly want to save him you just do it. Do it or don't. Life is that simple".

Taking a deep breath few times to calm herself Inoue closed her eyes. She didn't know why Zaraki thought she could save Renji. His shuttered hiss of pain reached Inoue's ears and for a small moment she saw him in her head. Her imagination brought up an image of a smiling man, with white head band a ponytail. The corner of his mouth was covered with a chocolate topping left from doughnut and giggling Inoue lifted her hand to wipe the chocolate trace away with her thump. His skin felt warm under her touch and the smile on his face just spread wider.

"I… I will heal you, Renji. I want to take you to eat doughnuts again!" Inoue swore to Renji and her opened grey eyes had a strong determination in them. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, sucking back the tears that tried to emerge to the surface. Taking a quick look around Inoue didn't see anything that would give her any hints how to help Renji. Zaraki was just inspecting her moves silently and except them three, the room was empty. Only items there were Renji's mattress, pillow and duvet. Carefully she shifted to sit on the floor properly and felt an urge to press her hands to the both side of Renji's face. His skin was cold and sweaty and he moaned desperately when she touched him. She decided to ignore the moan and just concentrate. Concentrate on something, something inside of her. At first she thought it was just the trick of her mind when she felt a small warm sting in her heart, but then the sensation grew stronger, spreading like a river to her body, streaming down to her palms and fingertips. She lifted her hands and placed them just barely above Renji's injured eyes. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, her usually plumb lips pressed into a thin line Inoue focused. Focused on that feeling, that warm sensation. It was fragile yet strong, fluttering like a butterfly in a fall wind and yet staying in one place like a rocky mountain. She noticed how a sweat broke on her skin, but she kept going on, keeping her eyes shut. She was afraid all this might just disappear if she opened her eyes, if she even peeked a bit what was going on. The back of Renji's hand brushed against her knee, staying there.

"—Ino—"

"Shush, just stay still and relax", she heard herself telling to Renji with a much firmer tone than she had expected. She didn't sense Zaraki anymore, it was like his presence would have been gone even though Inoue knew the man hadn't budged from his place but was still sitting there like a statue.

Zaraki's eyes staid keenly on Inoue. The small amount of orange light that had burst out from her fingertips was slowly getting wider and stronger. He was almost able to feel the mystical radiation that left the barrier looking magic. Or magic and magic, Zaraki really didn't believe in such foolish tricks. There wasn't magic, there were just skills and energies. He watched how strongly the young woman concentrated on her task and how Renji's chest heaved with loud gasps of air. Slyly Zaraki smirked. He really liked what he saw. The girl wasn't that air headed in the end as she let people think of herself. Pondering was it purposely done or just something the girl didn't notice herself he let her continue the healing process. If she only was able to summon enough strength and most of all will power and faith into herself this would be rather easy cake for her, judging from the stories he had heard about Inoue's unique skill.

Inoue felt how her heart started to beat faster and she mentally whispered it not to fail her now, asking it to having power to keep up. The whirl of energy before her was straining and she really needed to fight with her arms to prevent them from shaking. Only the mental image of Renji's smiling, smudged face kept her going, as well as the promise she had just made for him. If she made a promise she also would keep it. For a moment she wondered why it was so important for her and then another male face greeted her closed retinas. It was an image of a gentle looking brown haired man. She immediately recognized it. He was her brother. She had a brother and the way the image vanished slowly like a morning fog she knew he was dead. Her heart approved with the memory. He was dead. She had lost her brother. Sniffing quietly Inoue made her mind of not loosing the man under her healing arms. The light barrier got stronger and brighter. She missed Zaraki's new pleased grin.

"You're doing fine, woman. What was the earlier bullshit of not knowing what to do, eh?"

Oddly enough, Zaraki's words didn't interrupt her, but gave more fire for Inoue. She could do this! She was good at something! She kept remembering the stories Hinamori had told about Renji to her and how much she had wished to see him face-to-face. His palm felt warm next to her knee and his breath was getting steadier every passing second. She could do this. She could see his face.

Suddenly the whirl of energy in the room got stronger. It was like it would have blown up by someone pulling the trigger. Zaraki needed to shield his eye from the outburst with his arm. His haori was waving in the energy whirl and he took a look at Inoue from under his uplifted arm. The girl was like glowing with a golden colour, her healing energy panel pulsing with raw but gentle energy. He saw how the small diamond travelled across Inoue's cheek and dropped in her lap. Her lips were curved upwards. She looked like an angel.

Inoue couldn't tell what had happened. When she had thought about Renji, thought about how well she was doing in helping him it was like a plug would have been yanked away and the long waited water would have ran finally free. It washed her completely, sucking her into a whirlwind images and voices – into her memories. They kept coming like a raging storm and even though they hit her hard, she felt herself calm. Calm and complete. She remembered seeing Renji in the park and how they had drank hot chocolate together. She saw him again standing before her in his loose grey pants, a cigarette between his finger and the free, long hair hiding half of his ashamed looking face. She remembered crying against his neck, remembered how wonderful his natural scent want, how strong he had felt during that night when she was sad. Letting a tear escape from her closed eyelid she remembered his body heat above hers, his narrow hips against her soft ones, the red hair falling down from his shoulder to her chin, his primal tattoos snaking on his skin as he danced on her, in her.

Renji.

Her arms finally gave in. She let them drop freely to Renji's chest and she fell forward, barely managing to stay in the sitting position. Panting heavily she finally dared to open her eyes. Zaraki was gone, it was the first thing she noticed. He had slipped outside silently as a cat. Shaking a bit from the energy shock Inoue turned to Renji's side. He was still lying on the floor, bloody rag over his eyes. His lips were parted and dry, but his breath was steady. She crept closer and bent down near his face.

"Renji-kun", she called him gently, brushing her fingertips over his lips. He drew breath into his lungs and exhaled loudly. His large palm rose up and with a one move he yanked the fabric away from his face. There was nothing wrong with him. Nothing at all. Slowly Renji opened his eyes, looking exhausted and sleepy. When their eyes met each others Inoue couldn't hold herself anymore. She burst in tears, howling, weeping, snuffling, entwining her arms around Renji's tattooed neck and pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"Renji-kun. I remembered", she hiccupped keeping her face buried into his Shinigami outfit. "I remembered it all. How long it has been, Renji-kun?"

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the present, as I was told", he replied softly, returning the embrace. They lied still, curled up together into an embrace. He gestured Inoue to relax and lie down, pulling her half way atop of him and locking their lips together. He kissed her deeply and owning, murmuring into her small mouth and earning a small hum from Inoue. Everything else disappeared and lost its meaning. Renji just noticed the slim, slender woman in his hold and her soft, cherry lips that explored his own gently. God, how long he had dreamt about this! Dreamt about kissing her, keeping her close to himself. He broke the kiss against his own will and took a look at Inoue. Her cheeks were blushed and she smiled her typical shy smile.

"How are you, Inoue?" Renji asked stroking her cheek with his thump. She shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about, Renji-kun."

"How much do you remember?"

She took a look up over Renji's head, thinking. Her lower lip pouted when she searched her memories.

"I remember that we came here, but nothing else. Actually, I don't remember why we came here…"

Renji cocked his eyebrow. It sounded odd.

"What's your last memory?" he asked curiously. She thought again, chewing her cheek unintentionally. Then her eyes bolted open and the redness on her cheeks got more visible. She shifted shyly.

"Well, it's when we….well, you remember, in the kitchen…" she spoke like a little girl fidgeting her body and drawing a small circle with her index finger on Renji's exposed chest. His eyes brightened up and a dirty grin painted his lips.

"Sure I remember", he practically purred, pulling Inoue closer and letting his palm wander on her lower back. "Thought I wouldn't mind about a little reminding….."

Inoue laughed for him, laughed for his comment. She didn't protest when Renji claimed her lips again and kissed her deeply. His long tongue probed Inoue's mouth and slowly Renji turned their positions, pushing the duvet away and placing Inoue gently on the mattress, climbing half way on her, never broking their kiss. She pulled him closer, finger fondling with back of hair and letting her palm slip under his clothes alongside his back muscles every now and then. He growled to her touch in his throat and his hands wandered more freely over her body. His weight on her made Inoue feel safe and wanted – like a woman. She was glad Zaraki had left and closed the sliding door behind him. Glad that she remembered, thought she had no idea how it was possible. There were so many things she wanted to ask from Renji, but right now she just wanted to be his.

A loud sound interrupted the couple's making out and they both turned to its side. In the doorway stood Byakuya, eyes cold and unemotional like always. Inoue shrieked and tried to cover herself (she didn't know if Byakuya had been there peeping them) and from Renji's chest rose an angry groan.

"Captain?!"

He took look at them, his gaze travelling down painfully slowly.

"I see you both are here", he spoke. Renji wanted to leap at him and strangle his captain, but Inoue stopped him as soon as he budged, entwining her arms around his shoulders and calling his name.

"What the fuck was that blinding for? What I have done to deserve it?!" he roared furiously.

"I suppose she had remembered you since you're so eagerly lying atop of her?"

Renji growled for an answer, not really feeling like answering Byakuya but Inoue nodded hastily. She didn't want them to start fighting.

"Yes, I remember him now", Inoue said quietly, earning a scowl from Renji. Byakuya on the other hand smirked faintly.

"Good."

Then he turned around on his heels and made an attempt to leave. Renji bounced up from Inoue's hold hastily.

"Captain!"

Byakuya stopped and took a look over his wide shoulder.

"You…. really don't mind?" Renji asked boggled, pointing both himself and Inoue with his hand. Byakuya snorted shortly.

"I see nothing wrong if my followers fell in love. It's just one of nature's ways".

Renji's jaw dropped nearly down to the floor. He took a half step nearer his captain, eyes full of questions.

"But… but you gave the order to execute Inoue!"

Inoue gasped loudly and lift the duvet up to her chin. Oh no, was this man here to kill her. Steadily Byakuya turned around to face Renji.

"Don't speak such harsh words, Renji. You scare your lady companion here", he said nodding towards Inoue. "I'm not here to kill you, Orihime. Relax".

"I-…. I….. What the fuck is going on?!" Renji shouted furiously, fingers curling into fists. "This doesn't make any fucking sense! You were so against this relationship in the first place and now you dance in here telling me it's fine."

"I was against the relationship with Death God and Human", Byakuya corrected Renji. His eyes went wide and he looked like ready to say something, but still, Renji remained silent. "I see nothing wrong with a relationship of two living being in Seireitei."

"I… I need to sit down…." Renji murmured holding his head and returned next to Inoue, who took his hand. "So if Inoue is in Seireitei it's okay to have a relationship with her?"

"Seems that you don't follow me completely, Abarai-san", Byakuya spoke. "Let me get this straight and simple then. When Inoue was brought here she was in her human form. As she wanted to take the full responsibility of the happened, she asked that you wouldn't be charged. Her human body and soul were separated by the execution, but as the natural side effect she lost her memories. That happens to every human soul when they get separated from their bodies by death and come to this world. If this really was love, she would remember you." He kept a small pause, looking the pair who stared at him with pale faces. "When you returned here with Inoue, I noticed her memory hadn't returned as expected. Putting you in danger and her into a position of saving you with her natural skills of rejecting the whole Seireitei took a risk whether it would work or not. It was discussed with captains before I did anything." Then he turned around to make his leave. "She lost her memories from her brain, but no matter what you do, you can't erase memories from one's heart. I simply just helped her to bring them up again. Now she's a spirit woman in Seireitei with her heart memories regained. Simple, isn't it?"

And then, he was gone. As soon and fast as he had appeared. Renji was boggled, boggled and dazed. Inoue looked like she had missed half of the conversation.

"I… what did that mean?" she asked finally breaking the silence. Renji turned his head to Inoue and a beam of joy tinted his eyes.

"It means everything is fine! Fucking fine!" he laughed out loud, relieved and joyful. "Fucking Captain, he's way too smart for me to understand". He laughed even more and scooped Inoue in his embrace. "Captain just wanted me to be happy. He wanted us to be together. Did you hear? The whole fucking Seireitei is behind us, supporting this mess!" He broke the embrace and ran his long fingers through his mane. "I can't believe this. This is the most bizarre conspiracy ever! "

She was glad Renji was happy. All the info kept pouring on her so fast she didn't quite follow it. She just knew everything was fine and before her was the man she loved from the bottom of her tiny, fluttering heart. Shyly she pulled Renji closer, smiling to him with her big eyes.

"Are you happy, Renji?"

"Happy? Fuck, I could piss honey from the joy!" he laughed loudly and kissed her again.

"Thank, Inoue. Thanks for giving me my eyes back. Thanks for being here. Just… Thanks, Inoue", he murmured softly, kissing her after every thanks he said to her. Soon their lips were pressed against each others permanently, bodies shifting closer to a touch. Renji bend Inoue down on the mattress, throwing her duvet away from his way and glued his body atop of her tiny frame. They laid there, lips exploring each others and tongues probing softly and curiously, two bodies entwined together…


	17. Dance with me Babe

**NiuNiu Note**

Okay kids, this is the last chapter. For final goodies it's **M-rated**.

Thanks cheerleader40404 for the bar idea!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A joyful and boisterous ruckus carried out site form the traditional bar to the dim lighted streets of Seireitei. The tiny bar was heavily crowded and everyone in there seemed to have the best time of their lives. Inoue watched the obstreperous crowd with a small smile and shifted a bit when Renji's palm came to rest on her thigh.

"Oh Inoue dear, you're so cute when you sit on Abarai-san's lap like that!" Matsumoto chirped with a sake bottle in her hold, face slightly tinted with red because of the alcohol. The rest of the crowd cheered for Matsumoto's comment, which made Inoue to blush heavily.

"You… you think so, Rangiku-san?" she asked shyly, not really having any idea what to answer to Matsumoto's comment.

"Of course!" she babbled and toasted her drink towards Renji, who was getting drunk as fast as Matsumoto. "And Abarai, you have had that same victorious smirk painted all over your face I wonder will it be permanent!"

"Shut up," he croaked as reply and Matsumoto shifted next to Renji, lifting her sake bottle to pour more alcohol for him.

"Feisty, feisty!" she laughed at him watching how the cup filled with the liquid. "Take another drink, Renji. Drink up! Let's drink up, everyone! For Inoue and our Abarai!" She cheered everybody for a loud toast and on three they all drank in common joy – all except Inoue, who just smiled for them, looking glad.

"Come on, babe, take a drink", Renji spoke offering the empty sake cup for Inoue. She took a look at him, smiling with her eyes.

"I can't handle alcohol, Renji-kun. I get drunk…" she admitted and earned a grin from ear to ear from Renji.

"That's what this is all about, getting drunk and kicking back a bit!" he stated playfully and Matsumoto underlined his words with nodding.

"Abarai is right, you should celebrate this all at least with a one cup. Here, take a sip".

Inoue stared at the Matsumoto's ceramic sake bottle wondering how she could say politely no for her gesture, but then she let her shoulders slump down with a small defeated sigh.

"Okay, I'll taste it if it makes you happy", she answered taking the bottle and lifting it up to her lips with both hands. Matsumoto and Renji let out a cheerful yell when Inoue drank, eyebrow frowning together because of the taste. She pursed for the sake's usual flavour and coughed, giving the bottle back to Matsumoto. She shrieked happily and Renji patted Inoue's thigh with a loud laugh.

"That's my girl!" he informed everyone and gestured Matsumoto to pour him more sake.

"That was…. I didn't like it, to be honest…" Inoue said showing her tongue out and still pursing for the taste. Hisagi made his way to their group and sat down on the table's corner.

"Here, it's boring just to sit around when others are having fun", he spoke casually offering a ceramic, brown bottle for Inoue, who took it curiously.

"What is this..?"

"Ice maccha. I think women should drink green ice tea instead of liquors", he gave a knowing look at Matsumoto, who wrinkled her nose, but said nothing to protests. Inoue thanked Hisagi.

The common joyful partying continued on only god know for how long, but finally the sake was taking advantage of the Death Gods. Renji yawned widely and loudly.

"Gah I'm so sleepy", he murmured letting his head loll against Inoue's shoulder and nuzzled closer. She stroked his hair with her fingertips, looking tired herself, too.

"I think we should go then. You're too heavy for me to drag away from here alone", she spoke him gently.

"I can still walk", he snuffed, sounding hurt. His eyes staid barely open and slowly Inoue dropped her feet on the ground and stood up. She gave a sad and apologizing smile to Hisagi, who was one of the still more sober than drunken ones in the bar. He was looking after Matsumoto, who was sleeping on the ground, murmuring something.

"I think we head to sleep now", she told Hisagi, helping Renji to stand up. He wished them both good night and staid behind helping Matsumoto. Slowly Inoue and Renji made their way out from the bar to the street. The evening was nicely chill and quiet and Inoue enjoyed of the faint smell that hung in the night air. She took a hold on Renji's upper arm, admiring how steadily the man was walking despite the heavy drinking.

"I'm getting too old to drink", she heard Renji croaking out, holding his forehead like he would have a headache. Inoue squeezed his muscular arm.

"It's not far away. Your home. We both get some rest soon. I suppose you have a usual working day tomorrow".

"I have always working days", he groaned beaten but composed himself quickly. "But I will need one day free. I think we need to go to Karakura and explain all of this. Your friends are very worried of you".

"…I'm sorry for that", Inoue spoke quietly, casting her grey eyes on her moving feet. The sandy bath reminded her of the evening when Renji had walked her home from the park. She had been so sad, so mournful over Ichigo but now she felt just sorry for him. He must have been sick of worrying in human world. She also remembered the events in her home, when they had drank hot chocolate and talked about the differences between Karakura and Seireitei.

"Renji-kun", she called his name softly, leaning against his arm. "Do you remember the first evening at my place? When we talked about our lives?"

"Sure. You offered me hot chocolate with whipped cream and spilled the drink on my shirt", he grinned back, keeping his eyes focused ahead.

"I can't believe that so much has happened after that!" Inoue breathed out. "I guess that evening was the first time I really started to know you. I mean, we had been working together but you usually hanged around Kurosaki-kun or Rukia-chan."

He hummed approvingly and a yawn escaped from his lips.

"Let's crash in here", Renji stopped suddenly before unknown building, opening the sliding door and gesturing Inoue to step in first. "This is one of the spare apartments here. I'm too tired to walk back home". He followed Inoue inside, lighting up a small oil lamp with his tiny kidou fire (which made Inoue giggle and him being embarrassed). Inoue found two futons from the closed and she placed them side by side on the floor, while Renji looked for pillows and duvets, tossing them on the mattresses.

"Aaaa, I'm really, really getting too old for drinking!" he cussed himself, his words dying into a low murmuring when he started to take off his clothing. Inoue sat on the edge of the futon thinking should she just slept with her Death God outfit on, which Matsumoto had found and gave for her. She really didn't have any other clothes in this dimension and she wondered what kind of night garments death gods usually used. She got her answer quickly when Renji kicked his hakamas out from his legs and started to untie his underclothing.

"Renji-san!" Inoue shrieked with a scolding tone and turned her back to Renji, hiding her eyes with her palms. The man blinked, stopping what he was doing.

"What? I always sleep naked here", Renji defended himself freeing himself from the underwear and rustled his way under the thick duvet. "It's so hot during this season and that fucking booze makes me sweat…"

Inoue took a small peek at Renji over her slim shoulder. He had dug under the duvet almost fully, just the tip of his head above from nose was visible. Renji's narrow eyes were closed and he took a deep, sleepy inhale. After a short moment of thinking Inoue started to undress herself too, quietly. Of course Renji's ears picked up the sound of fabric in the otherwise silent room and he opened his eye.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked, admiring the silky looking skin of Inoue's back. She shook her head and smiled at him shyly.

"No… at least not much. I usually sleep with some clothes on…"

"Don't be. I've already seen you naked, so no harm will be done. Just come to sleep here next to me". To emphasise his wish Renji patted the futon next to his with his palm and when Inoue finally was free from her robes, his arm entwined around her waist and pulled Inoue near under the duvet.

"God, I've missed this…." Renji murmured gently, sniffing Inoue's orange locks that spread over his shoulder. "You have no idea just how much I've missed this…"

She was happy for his compliment. She turned on her stomach, lying half way atop of Renji's chest, trying her best not to look too shy. Smiling Inoue stroked his cheek bone with her thump.

"I'm happy to be here, Renji. Just with you".

She watched as an odd, maybe a bit melancholic glimmer flashed in his tiny, piercing orbs and placing his palm behind Inoue's back of head Renji guided her into a kiss. He didn't have any words for her to answer. He had never been good with words. He preferred more actions to tell about his feelings. He was a protector, now and always. Instead of Rukia in his arms lied now a fragile yet strong ex-human girl – a way too young for his age – and Renji felt deep urge to protect her, to guard her. Especially after all the past events between them, events that had almost broke them apart. If they asked from him, Renji was more than willing to fight to keep his earned relationship and he was glad no one in Seireitei was against it. Not that he would have minded or cared if they did… well, maybe a bit if Byakuya had stepped in between them, he had worked so hard for his position, but still Renji assured himself that he would have found a way to be with Inoue.

Enjoying of her lips Renji added a tongue into the kiss, receiving a small gasp from Inoue. He liked her sound. She was always so sweet to listen to. He let her answer the kiss, murmuring encouragingly and tilting his head to a side to grant Inoue better access into his mouth. She was so sweetly innocent when she gave him the French kisses. Somehow Inoue reminded him of Hinamori – he had liked that girl, too, when they had been in the school.

Renji tasted and smelled like sake, but oddly enough Inoue didn't find it disgusting. It was alluring, adding extra spice to his usual kisses and his drunken state made him more restless, more anticipating for a deeper and longer liplocks. She was sure her breath would soon be taken away and she broke the kiss rather bluntly to get more air.

"Renji, you're so… wild…" Inoue giggled when he didn't let her go, but pressed tighter against his chest and kissed her neck.

"You're just too irresistible…" he mumbled back, finding his way to her ear and showing his tongue in it. Inoue yelped and giggled then again, fidgeting since the sensation was rather tickling. She then relaxed, letting a pleased sigh fly free between her parted lips. The sigh tingled Renji's spine, giving him goose bumps. He groaned, his palms sliding slowly down Inoue's side, brushing over her naked butt.

"God, you're so gorgeous…" Renji murmured, his tone of voice telling of arising arousal. It fascinated Inoue, the sensation she had felt with this man in one night forming in her stomach. She liked it. It made her felt special. She bent her head down to kiss Renji's tattooed marks on his neck when his palms touched her butt again, this time groping her. He hissed for her lips, arching his head backwards.

"Won't you mind? I'm rather drunk", he managed to ask. Inoue lifted her head up to the level of Renji's ear.

"I've never minded having time with you", she smiled against his ear shell. "And if you're that drunk we can always go to sleep…"

"No… no sleeping, not now…" he pleaded, searching her lips with his own thin ones. His throat felt dry and licking his lips after the kiss he opened his mouth for another plea.

"I want you… on top of me…" he groaned huskily to Inoue, making her blush for his boldness. She shifted slowly over him as asked, throwing the duvet on the tatami floor. His breath got caught into his throat and Inoue felt how eagerly his rigid flesh pressed against her thigh. Silently he guided her to sit up, making Inoue to let go of the embarrassment of her naked frame. His palms travelled up and down Inoue's side as he took a deep look into her eyes in the darkened room.

"Play with me. Dance with me", he spoke hoarsely. She wondered was it only a drunk talking, but his sincere eyes begged her to make the move. So she did, shyly and unsurely, but still. Lifting her hips up and guiding Renji's length under her entrance. The tip of him tickled her folds slightly and being rather nervous she took a deep breath before letting her hips roll down, taking him in completely. Renji's pensive orbs rolled over in his head and he let out a loud passionate, long groan. It washed over her body and stung her chest pleasantly, warmly. His rough palms looked for her bosom and glued on her breast, massaging them softly.

"Dance…" he pleaded again. "Slowly."

"Like… like this?" Inoue asked bit unsurely, rocking her hips gently back and forth, taking support from his lean stomach. His muscles underneath her tiny, soft hands tightened and relaxed on their own.

"Yeah…. ah yes, that's good…" he complimented Inoue half whispering, half panting. "Find your rhythm."

She hummed, keeping the small movements of her hips going on, watching how Renji's long neck came visible when he let his head loll backwards with parted lips. He looked handsome to Inoue. Like real Death _God_ indeed. Her inner part felt a bit sore – the sex was still rather new for her – but every passing movement she relaxed more, noticing how Renji's length between her thighs summoned up the feminine moisture. His massaging hands that seemed to handle her bosom like he would have owned both of the breasts made her feel greater and better. She placed her hands over his, following the circles he made on her chest and lifted herself up a bit with her legs, letting her bottom to connect with his hips again. It felt good and the deep moan that left from Renji's throat Inoue knew he also liked it. His body glistered with sweat, mostly thanks for the alcohol, and from Inoue's opinion it made Renji to be even more sex-appeal than he already was. She stroked his straightened lower arms with her palms, enjoying of the faint feeling of manly hair. Panting she continued her dance, keeping on eye Renji's facial features and the faces he made to know what he liked the best. She loved to please him. She would keep the bed warm and the man by her side, she would be brave, just like she had promised herself.

"Aaaaaaaaah~"

Renji's loud pleasurable moan brought a small giggle up from Inoue's parted lips.

"Renji-kun, you're so loud. What if someone hears us", she scolded him, thinking that walls of the apartment were really thin for real. He sneered like a wolf.

"Fuck them. They will be just… ah.. jealous…"

Smiling at his habit to curse every now and them, thinking she couldn't take swearing from any other, Inoue shifted herself, adjusting her weight backwards. The new position gave pressure to nice spots and she let out a moan herself, sensing how Renji changed the position of his legs.

"Aaaaaah, naughty…." he murmured mindlessly, dropping his hands down to her waist. His brows were knitted together into a painful looking expression, lips dry and a shallow panting making his chest heave. She enjoyed it, too. Enjoyed of how strong he felt between her legs, how his erected shaft pushed into her body and out from it, giving Inoue sense of power to dominate someone like Renji like that. Making him groan and whimper and feel with pleasure and passion, his lustful tongue licking his dry lips wet in a dirty manner, his nails digging deeper into her soft flesh. She whimpered softly, too embarrassed and afraid to make louder sounds, listening the moisture sounds created by their connected bodies.

She felt how the grip of Renji's fingers tightened, his teeth gritting together with a hiss before he back held moan fly free.

"Oh god for fuck's sake I'm gonna come…." he managed to babble hastily, nudging his hips up and thus urging Inoue to move faster. "Come on, babe, dance more… ah, aaa.. a bit more…!"

Inoue knew she wouldn't find the orgasm this way, but she was more than happy to provide it to Renji. It made the sense of power grew greater and more powerful, the knowledge it was in her possession to make Renji come and judging from the croaked noises and frantic panting, he would do it soon. She hastened her pace, his body tightening underneath her for the wait, his arms holding her tight and showing her the way how to move to make him go wild from the passion. His hand fell to both of his sides, fingers clawing the surface of the futon and head bent backwards he breathed quickly, his Adam's apple popping every time he made a hasty gulp of air. Inoue danced, danced like this would be her last dance with him ever, adding the last straw that broke Renji's back and he came howling. Throwing his head backwards, arching his back up from the mattress to lean on his elbows as the orgasm shuttered his lean, sweated body like a thunder, her name echoing on his lips. She felt how he poured his essence inside of her, hot liquid intruding her inner parts and it felt so natural. So wonderful. He was hers and she belonged to him.

His shuttering body relaxed, slumbering down with gulps of dry throat. Being out of breath Renji lifted his arm over his eyes, licking again his lips to make them moist. She bent closer to his face, still keeping their bodies connected.

"I'm so happy, Renji-kun", she said, earning a look from Renji straight into her eyes. He smiled at him from under his arm.

"I'm gonna make you even happier", he sneered impishly. "Come here", he told her, gesturing with his palm Inoue to move closer to his face. She moved away, breaking their connection and blushing when she felt his semen sliding down on her inner thigh.

"What more you want me to do?" she laughed at him, wondering. He beckoned her closer still grinning. His eyes looked tired but they still had a glee in them.

"I still want you a top of me", Renji answered. "I'm going to sing to you".

"Sing? Renji-kun, you're silly!" Inoue snickered light-heartily until she noticed being pushed by Renji right a top of his face, her legs spreading to both side of his head. She got shocked by this dirty, shameless position and tried to move away, but he stopped her, still grinning.

"Shush shush, not so quickly. Stay where you are. You will love this, I assure you".

She was embarrassed that Renji saw her private parts so easily, so clearly, the tip of his nose brushing her fine pubic hair when his tongue snaked out from his mouth, giving the first lick on her clit. She gasped, arching her back.

"Renji-kun, please! I'm dirty, you just….!" Inoue protested louder than she meant to but he pinched her butt rather hard to shut her. She waited for his reply, but like the last time he remained silent, concentrating only on his task to make Inoue feel wonderful. And she needed to admit, he was good at it!

"Say… say if you can't breathe….." she plead with a weak tone, slowly getting on her fours and widening her legs to push her folders nearer Renji's adventurous tongue. She had never heard that things were done in this order, but to be honest Inoue had nothing to complain about it. His long, skilled tongue licked her slowly and quickly, tickling and brushing widely and circling around like a predator near its prey. In her mind Inoue wondered just how many times before Renji had served woman with his tongue and then made her mind she probably didn't want to know.

Suddenly his long digit pushed inside of her body and she let out a yelp.

"Renji!" she called him with surprised tone. "Please, not from there, not after we just…!"

He seemed to listen to her, since after few long strokes he retreat his finger, giving Inoue to change to sigh in relief mentally, but right after that his wet fingertip placed on her hole, pressing it gently but firmly. A high red toned blush washed over Inoue's otherwise paled face.

"Renji!" she called him again, trying to look at him but noticing her boobs prevented her from seeing him. "You can't be serious, Renji-kun! I've never… it's, it's dirty, please, you don't…."

Like always, he didn't listen to her protests. Slowly but surely he pushed his finger inside her round, cute ass, earning a loud, long moan from Inoue, with a surprised yelp. Her whole body tensed for a moment, but his long, steadily moving index finger finally made her relax, alongside his probing tongue. She let her upper body fell lower, heavy panting surrounding her. Renji's tongue made her want to push her hips nearer to his face when now, at the same time, his bold middle finger urged Inoue to lift her bottom higher for a better access. She didn't know which one of these needs to listen to, so she staid still, shivering by Renji's handling and letting out sweet moans and groans for his joy. For her own surprise she found herself enjoying more and more of Renji's finger moving in and out in her arse, even though she would have never believed it herself. It was still more or less embarrassing and she wondered was this usual when having sex. Weren't the gays only ones to fingering their asses?

After a short while Inoue was completely lost to Renji. She had to admit this was even better than the first time he had licked her. She didn't even notice how uncomfortable and aching her position was to her body, but just focused her senses on her clit and in her hole. Once in a while Renji let his finger come out from Inoue's butt just to take some natural lubrication from her vagina, spiced up with his own liquid, and pushed then his finger back. Every time he earned a long, lustful and pleased moan from Inoue while he did it, deciding he should do this to her more often. He actually had no idea why he had decided to add some anal play into this in the first place, but nevertheless, he didn't regret it even a one bit.

Inoue focused, focused on that amazing, universal sensation that was closing her. Closer and closer and closer. She was almost able to taste it on her tongue that licked her parted, swollen lips, few straws of orange hair gluing on her sweated forehead.

"Ah Renji, Renji…." she repeated his name weakly, widening her legs even more. She was out of words to speak more, even though she wanted to tell him just how amazingly skilled he was, how wonderful she felt and how that primal wave of energy was getting closer to wash over her body and kick her up to the stars above them. Her thin arms shook, lips forming weeping murmuring of his name, legs feeling like they could give up underneath her, brow knitting together into a thin frown. She remembered their first time, how Renji had done her in her bed, looking wild and untamed when he came and how their second time had occurred in the kitchen and how afterwards they had been separated from each others. She didn't remember how it had happened – she just had the hint Byakuya had gave her – but she remembered how madly she had fell in love with this man. How she had captured herself not just a man but a Death God.

She couldn't take it anymore.

The whirlpool of ecstasy sucked her in, forcing a loud passion filled cry out from her lungs as she got the orgasm or her own. Her thin frame shuttered fiercely and she felt like passing out from the power of the feeling. She pleaded, repeating the name of her releaser till the final bits of the orgasm finally faded away, leaving behind exhausted Inoue. She stood up to her knees weakly, letting Renji to retreat his finger and giving him space to breath. She slumbered rather clumsily to his side, causing Renji to laugh.

"Pleased, are we?"

"Yes, very much, thank you…" she panted, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. "I'm exhausted! Like after a marathon!"

"You have participated in marathon?" Renji asked humorously, cocking his eyebrow and shifting to lye next to Inoue. He took his duvet and threw it over them both.

"No, but I'm positive it has to be something like this afterwards", she stated eyes closed and rolled on her side, gluing against his chest. "Renji-kun, you're rather naughty. Why did you do that?"

"What?" he asked impishly, pretending he had no idea what Inoue was talking about.

"Well… _that_…." she said, not wanting to say it out lout.

"Thought you might like it", Renji grinned. Inoue yawned and nuzzled closer.

"I can't say that I didn't…." she admitted, blushing and trying to hide it. Then her eyes snapped open. "Oh my, I think I was rather loud…! I wish no one heard me…."

"Naaaaah, let's not mind if they did. I think everyone is already aware what's going on between us", he stated and again Inoue blushed. She hadn't thought about it but yes, it was true. She was now positive everyone in Seireitei knew they were having sex with Renji, since well, sex belongs in relationships. She actually caught herself thinking of Ichigo's and Rukia's sex life.

"I wonder if Rukia and Ichigo are up to this, too", she blurted it out but hastily apologized from Renji (for bringing Rukia out). He just smiled at her warmly, his grin still smelling like alcohol.

"I bet they don't have as much fun as we do."

"Hmmmm, I'm sure you're right, Renji-kun", she smiled closing her eyes and hugging his board frame tightly.

"I'm really sleepy, Renji…." Inoue mumbled against his chest tattoos. His hand came to stroke her upper back slowly.

"Yeah, me too. It's part of the deal I guess".

"You think I will remember you still when I woke up?"

Her question took Renji back for a second, but then he composed himself.

"Positive. Or I make you remember if you don't", he said nudging Inoue playfully with his knee.

"You think I will remember everything I forgot? I think there are still some parts I'm missing…." she questioned him. Renji's lips pressed into a thin line, but Inoue didn't see it.

"I'm okay if you don't remember all. Just remember the best parts. Remember them always, okay?" he grinned and Inoue nodded for him.

"I will."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that's it folks! Tranquillité is now finished. Now it's your last change to give reviews for this fic.

Thank you for all those who followed the fic and especially _**BIG HUG**_ for those who bothered to drop reviews. They meant lot to me (add a heart here).

A new long InouexRenji fic is coming in the future, so keep your eyes open in or take me under your eye to see the newest fic updates immediately after I've submitted them to .

**THANK YOU! ^________________^ **

**3 NiuNiu**


End file.
